Paternity Pursuit
by Wildgoose1
Summary: Marlene finds herself in a serious dilema and must rely on the penguins for assistance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, Dreamworks, and or any of it's associated affiliates. This fiction is for the sole purpose of having fun and being creative. No money is being made through the creation and posting of this story.

Paternity Pursuit

By

Wildgoose

( The scene opens just above the zoo exit. Announcements can be heard in the background from the P.A system that the zoo is now closing and that patrons should soon head for the exits and hopefully return another day to see more of what the zoo has to offer. The animal statues begin to revolve about the clock as it strikes 5PM, moments later people begin to file out though the exit with their children or other family members while some of them lose their balloons and sob their protests to their parents. As much as an hour later after all of the zoo patrons have left and the zookeepers have tended to all of the animals before going inside to tend to other duties, a voice echoes through the zoo that all is clear. Little changes with the exception of a single otter who has quite easily climbed out of her habitat and made her way over to the concession stand to express disappointment that popcorn had been forbidden to her for an entire week because she had been caught outside of her habitat by Alice.)

Marlene: (grumbling as she moves about the counter trying to figure out a way to get to the popcorn popper and see if there are leftovers from the day) There's got to be a way to get in there, I can't take this anymore. A whole week without popcorn, …we have rights too you know. ( The shadow of someone approaching from behind slowly overtakes her as she continues to fumble with the popcorn machine)

Private: Aren't you afraid of being caught outside your habitat again, Marlene? Alice was quite angry the last time.

Marlene: (sighs) That's not your problem, Private. You shouldn't be out here.

Private: I could say the same thing about you, Alice hasn't left for the day yet. If she catches you again, you may never see popcorn again. Or worse, she may have you shipped to another zoo. (pauses for a moment) If you must have popcorn, at least wait until the nighttime zookeeper arrives. He knows we wander about but as long as we don't cause problems and are back in our habitats before Alice comes in again he doesn't say anything.

Marlene: (looks amused) Why is that, anyway?

Private: I don't know, but Skipper seems to think that he knows too much and is a security risk. (long pause) I think he knows what goes on but cares too much to want anything to happen to us.

Marlene: Skipper thinks everybody is a security risk. Seriously, you guys take this commando thing way to far. (smiles) Look, I don't know why the night time zookeeper looks the other way. Maybe he thinks people will say he's crazy if he reports that the zoo's animals do more that just look cute and cuddly all the time. (stops fumbling with the machine and sighs heavily) Are all of you penguins able to pick locks or is it just Kowalski?

Private: (looks conflicted for a moment before performing a series of flips to reach the top of the concession stand, then he pulls out a paper clip from somewhere on his person and uses it to pick the lock on the popcorn popper.) Be careful, Marlene. It may still be hot.

Marlene: (climbs inside the popper and behold she does find some leftover popcorn) Thanks Private, do you want some as long as you're helping me.

Private: (shakes his head no) You've been misbehaving a lot lately, Marlene. Is something wrong?

Marlene: (looks caught for a moment) Wha….wrong? What would make you think something was wrong with me? (her stomach growls loudly)

Private: I didn't say anything was wrong with YOU, I just asked if anything was wrong. (pause) At all. (long awkward pause) IS something wrong with you? Did you need to talk about something?

Marlene: NO, ….no, no. Nothings wrong at all. You know me, …..I'm just doing my otter thing. (pause) Yup, …..just doing my thing. I've just been hungry a lot lately that's all. (Private studies her for a moment as he hears her stomach growl again loudly) Really hungry.

Private: (looks concerned) If you say so, ..but if you do need to talk about something.

Marlene: Yea, yea…I know where to find you. (Looks at private as he starts to waddle away) What makes you think the midnight zookeeper is concerned about what happens to us?

Private: (turns to face Marlene) Well, there are cameras all over the place, …but Alice never seems to notice what we do at night. I think he makes sure that she doesn't see us, ….and whenever he spots me out on recon for skipper he tosses me a fish. (pauses in thought for a moment and then rubs his tummy) A different kind every time. I don't tell the others because they'll want in, …it's okay to be a little selfish right?

Marlene: (looks thoughtful) Now that you mention it, …I think he's the one who gives me flowers once in a while for me to put in my cave. I never see him do it, but it always happens during the night. About once every few weeks after the others die off now that I think about it. (pause) It's sweet, really.

Private: Well, …I'd best be getting back. It's almost sack time. (looks at Marlene with concern) You just be careful, okay.

Marlene: (smiles) No problem, Private. (Private turns to waddle away) Thanks for the help, private. (Private does a flipper wave as he continues to waddle away towards his habitat. Marlene watches him until he dives into his pond and then sighs loudly.) Why couldn't you have been born an otter, at least then I'd have an option around here. (Reflects on the events of weeks past) I can't believe they tried to hook me up with a squirrel, …I MUST be lonely. (Marlene grabs what popcorn she can carry and then makes her way back to her habitat and disappears from sight)

(The scene dissolves to later that evening in the penguin habitat, Skipper is busy drinking out of his usual coffee cup as small fish hang over the sides of it and reading a newspaper he had salvaged from one of the Zoo recycling containers. Rico is busy looking through a closet deciding what ordinance he should ingest in preparation for the next day and Kowalski is sitting in front of the T.V set after reconfiguring it to tap into the Zoo's security camera's)

Kowalski: It's amazing how many cameras are in place around this zoo, …it's almost as if our human overlords suspect something.

Skipper: (looks over from his paper) Keep on it, Kowalski. If our security becomes compromised then we need to be ready to act.

Rico: (touches a button on the speak and spell hanging on the wall) "_Evacuate"_

_Skipper: Not on my watch soldier, ….we'll rig this place to blow first and take the enemy with us if we have to._

_Rico: (grunts) Kaboom! (laughs with sinister intent) _

_Kowalski: (looks surprised as he retunes the T.V. to look at the next camera placement) Did you know that the human females have a camera in their bathroom/ bathing area?_

_Rico: (grunts his words) Really? ( Rico waddles over to look) _

_Skipper: What could they possibly have to gain by doing that? _

_Kowalski: Maybe the males are afraid the females are using their private space to plan something in secret. It's almost diabolical if you think about it. _

_Skipper: Keep on it, …if they're up to something then I want to know what it is. (turns to Rico and points) Load heavy Rico, …just in case we need to go pre-emptive. (Rico salutes and waddles back to ingest more explosives. Skipper waddles closer to the screen and points.) Is That Alice? _

_Kowalski: It appears so, Skipper._

_Skipper: So THAT's what they look like under their clothes. (looks closer) Well what do you know, …humans do have fur after all. _

_Kowalski: It's not surprising, Skipper. Genetically, humans are similar to simians._

_Skipper: I'm sure the chimps would be happy to hear that. (turns to waddle back to his table) Carry on, Kowalski. ( As Skipper sits down at the table Private sails down the ladder into the H.Q.) Private, ….where have you been all this time. It's almost sack time._

_Private: (Waddles over to the table and picks up another coffee cup with fish in it) Sorry Skipper, ….I was preoccupied with something._

_Skipper: Do tell, ….and what was it that had your attention for so long?_

_Private: Marlene was getting into the popcorn stand again._

_Kowalski: (turns from his work) Again? If she gets caught out of her habitat again she could jeopardize things for all of us. _

_Skipper: Kowalski's right, private. We can't go out on ops if the humans are watching our every move twenty four seven. _

_Kowalski: Good lord, …what if they put cameras into our habitats?_

_Skipper: (slaps his flipper on the table) That's not going to happen while I'm around. If this keeps up then we're going to have to send Marlene a message._

_Private: But Skipper, …isn't Marlene our friend? She even had a crush on y…..(slaps a flipper across his beak) Oops, …forget you heard that. (Skipper looks amused for a moment and then acted like nothing happened) I mean, …that may be a tad hasty. In fact, …I think something's been bothering her. _

_Skipper: I meant a message telling her that she has to wait until later to go after her popcorn. And that she has to share, …that too. (Rico nods with enthusiasm) But go on, …what are you getting at? _

_Private: I dunno really, ….she just doesn't seem herself lately. She's been hungry quite a lot lately, her tummy sounded like she was starving to death. _

_Kowalski: I seriously doubt that she is, Private. If anything she looks like she's gained some weight. Perhaps she's depressed, …I could go over to her habitat later and use science to determine her mental state. What do you think, Skipper?_

_Private: (cuts off Skipper before he can speak) I really don't think that'll be necessary, Kowalski. Maybe if somebody just goes over to talk with her instead._

_Kowalski: Oh sure, ….dumb it down for everybody why don't you. (Taps his head) I'm smart, don't you get that. (Yells) I'm smarter than this whole zoo put together, I can figure people out just as sure as if they were a mathematical equation._

_Private: (looks timid) I'm sure, …but just the same. Somebody should go to talk with her first. _

_Skipper: Are you volunteering for a solo mission, Private?_

_Private: (salutes) I'm up to the task, sir._

_Skipper: Very well then, at your own discretion commence operation cheer up the otter. Is there anything you need for this op, private? Anything to make sure the message gets across okay? (Rico smiles with enthusiasm and then regurgitates a sledge hammer, a grenade, and a sadistic sex toy in attempt to offer suggestions. All of the penguins stare at the last item and then turn to Rico. Skipper points at the last item) What is that thing, Rico? (Rico does a sinister laugh, places one flipper over the other, makes a fist and thrusts it forward to communicate his intent. The other penguins beaks drop for a moment before anyone speaks again.)_

_Kowalski: Good lord, Rico. You're more disturbed then we'd ever imagined. (Rico nods his head with zeal) _

_Private: Um, …I really don't think I'll be needing any of that. Thanks though. (waddles quickly away from the group.)_

_Kowalski: (turns to look at Rico) I think it's time we face facts, Rico. You really need to get some help. (Rico shakes his head no and then re-ingests all of the items.) _

_(Cut to later that evening, the last remnants of the suns light are quickly disappearing below the horizon. The lights around the zoo have come on to illuminate the area and as usual music can be heard coming from the lemur habitat as King Julian as well as the other lemurs bounce around on their inflatable. The lights surrender a shadow moving discretely from the penguin habitat to the otter's. Private's belly slide comes to an abrupt halt as he collides with the boot of the midnight zoo keeper.)_

_Private: (rubs his beak and looks up) Sorry, …didn't see you there. (The zookeeper looks at private for a moment having only heard penguin noises and then taps his watch to indicate the lateness of the hour before reaching into a bucket on his maintenance cart and tossing Private a fish.) _

_Zookeeper: So where are you going? (private points to the otter habitat) Visiting the otter, huh? (pauses in thought) I'm going to assume you guys can understand each other, …you're clearly intelligent enough to give me an idea what your up to. Tell me this, why does the otter keep getting into the popcorn? I caught a serious amount of flack from Alice the other day over it. She's trying to get me to electrify her fence at night to keep her in. (Private rubs his belly) She's hungry? (sighs) Yea, …I guess that was to be expected under the circumstances. I'll see if I can increase the portions of her meal rations. (snaps a quick salute to say goodbye) Thanks for the info little guy. (private salutes back and continues on his way to see Marlene as the zookeeper shakes his head and chuckles) And to think nobody would ever believe me. _

_(The scene cuts to the inside of Marlene's cave, she has fresh flowers placed here and there about the habitat which is tell tale of Marlene's neat and tidy nature. A dim light on the ceiling illuminates the area somewhat. Marlene and Private are sitting close to each other and have clearly been conversing for quite some time.)_

_Private: (surprised) An alien inside you? That seems a bit far fetched don't you think?_

_Marlene: No, ….look I know how I feel but it can't be possible._

_Private: I should think not, …as far as anyone can tell aliens don't exist. (Marlene looks at him crossly) _

_Marlene: It was a metaphor, Private. I'm trying to illustrate to you how I FEEL. _

_Private: What ARE you trying to tell me then? _

_Marlene: (clenches her paws and makes a low frustrated growl before sighing heavily) I'm pregnant, okay. I'm going to have one or more babies. (Privates eyes widen for several moments before he speaks again) _

_Private: Are you…are you SURE? How can you tell? (Marlene stares at him in irritation) Oh, right. Well then, …what do you mean it can't be possible? It seems to me to be quite a natural thing._

_Marlene: Do you SEE another otter around this place, Private? It takes two to tango and the last time I checked it was still just little old me in this zoo. _

_Private: (smiles) Really Marlene, I didn't even know you danced. (Long pause before Marlene frowns and smacks him across the beak) Not THAT dance, Private._

_Private: Another metaphor I take it? (Marlene nods and a moment later Private chuckles) I've never danced. (He looks at Marlene in inquiry) _

_Marlene: Once,…a long time ago at another zoo. But that couldn't have brought about this, …not now. (looks directly at private) I can't keep this a secret much longer. The way I figure I'm due within the month, … and when word gets out there are going to be questions. What am I supposed to tell everybody, …the father is a ghost?_

_Private: Um, …actually Marlene I think the zookeepers already know._

_Marlene: Wha….WHAT? What makes you think something like that, …how could they know._

_Private: I don't know, …but when I ran into the night time zookeeper and let him know that you were getting into the popcorn because you were really hungry he said that it was to be expected under the circumstances. I didn't think anything of it at the time but now that you've told me all of this, …I'm pretty sure he knows something. Perhaps he's spoken with the zoo vet, …doctors usually can tell that sort of thing._

_Marlene: Gimme a break Private, …the last time I saw the vet was at least a month ago to get a routine shot. I mean, ..I didn't even know at that point._

_Private: Are you sure that's all that happened, Marlene? How long does an otter pregnancy take anyway?_

_Marlene: About two months according to my mother. Marlene stares off into space for a moment in revelation) Oh, …oh boy._

_Private: (Continues in ignorance of Marlene's comment) Well something else must have happened for them to know about this. If that happened a month ago and you say your due toward the end of this month. (Marlene looks at Private sternly but the look quickly fades and transforms to a look of confusion) _

_Marlene: I think I fell asleep after the shot, …I woke up in my cave and didn't remember how I got there. (wrings her paws for a moment) Those shots sometimes wipe you out for a little bit so I didn't think much of it. (looks worried) Did they DO something to me? They wouldn't do that would they, …they have morals right? (Private begins to speak but as he does so a look of unprecedented anger comes over Marlene's face) Is It even POSSIBLE to do something like that? (Private begins to speak again but before he can do so Marlene Storms out of the cave) _

_Private: Oh dear, …I don't think this went well at all. _

_(The scene cuts to the penguin habitat about ten minutes later. The room is dark with the other penguins sound asleep in their bunks. Without warning a shadowy figure of an otter slides down the ladder and lands on the cold concrete with a heavy thunk as her rear end bumps the floor. Marlene makes her way over to the light switch while at the same time rubbing her rump, she then turns on the light and pulls Skippers covers off of him and proceeds to wake him up.) _

_Marlene: (yells in Skippers ear) HEY! Get up, … get your freak on for recon,…red alert, …whatever it is you yell to get everybody's attention around here. you've got a mission to do. (Skippers blood shot eyes quickly open) _

_Skipper: Huh, …what? (Stumbles out of bed and rubs his eyes) Marlene, ..how did you get past out defense grid? (Slaps Kowalski awake) Kowalski, …how did Marlene get past our defense grid?_

_Marlene: Skipper, ….leaving fake tinfoil lasers at the top of the ladder is not a defense grid. _

_Skipper: (frowns in disbelief) Kowalski, ..report. _

_Kowalski: ( rubs the sleep from his eyes and whips out an abacus crunching some numbers) Sadly Skipper, ..she's right. I must have forgot to carry a number somewhere. (shakes his head) The whole team could have been compromised, …I'll never forgive myself._

_Skipper: (Shakes his head in disappointment) Remember to beat yourself up about it later._

_Kowalski: Noted Skipper._

_Marlene: Enough already, ..who cares about your defenses. I've got a recon job for you guys._

_Skipper: Really, and who put you in a position to dictate our ops?_

_Marlene: (pauses in confliction about revealing this information) Since I became pregnant and don't know how it happened. (a long period of silence follows before anyone speaks) _

_Kowalski: By that you mean, …you don't know how the process works or…._

_Marlene: NO, …I mean I don't know how it happened. Do you see another otter around here anywhere? (Points at Private as he comes down the ladder) And HE seems to think the zookeepers know something about it. (everyone looks at Private to volunteer information) _

_Private: I just suggested really. _

_Marlene: Look, …I need you to break into the vet's office and get into his computer. If he knows anything it'll be there._

_Skipper: Sounds a little risky to conduct an op based on female intuition, Marlene. (Marlene grabs Skipper by the chest feathers and begins plucking them out one by one) _

_Marlene: (Skipper winces with pain as Marlene pulls out a feather with each word) RISKY, …is messing with a moody pregnant lady. (winks) Get my drift?_

_Skipper: OW, ….The drift is gotten! (Marlene releases him and lightly dusts his chest with her paws making things neat again pausing to use them to note the definition of his chest with interest before shaking her head to clear it.) _

_Marlene: Sorry, …sorry. Pregnant lady hormones and all. _

_Skipper: ( turns to face the other penguins) It seems we've had an op handed to us boys. (Points at Kowalski) Kowalski, ..options!_

_Kowalski: (Scribbles something on a pad of paper and then shows his plan to Skipper) We sneak in now while it's dark and hack the vet's computer. It could be tricky though, .. I believe they may have upgraded their encryption protocols. (Rico chuckles and regurgitates a chain saw) Or perhaps not._

_Skipper: It'll be good enough, ….operation paternity suit is a go. Move out people. (the penguins vault their way out through the exit in the ceiling and the scene fades out) _

_(The scene comes back in the darkened veterinarian's office. The room is briefly illuminated as sparks shower down from the edges of the HVAC vent overhead and moments later the vent cover swings open and four penguins somersault down with little effort. They are then followed by Marlene who's descent is somewhat more clumsy and results in a number of noises as things fall off of a table.)_

_Private: (places a flipper over his beak) Shhhhh…._

_Skipper: Marlene, …..you're going to blow our cover._

_Marlene: (As she picks herself up off of the floor) Well excuse me if I'm not well practiced in the whole covert ops thing. (Grumbles) Just get to work Kowalski._

_Kowalski: Somebody's grumpy. (Kowalski looks back at Skipper who rolls his eyes and gestures the go ahead. After thirty or more seconds of waiting for Kowalski to crack the computers encryption Rico gets impatient, regurgitates his chainsaw again and hacks the computer with the laughter of a psychotic maniac. Moments later the computer grants Kowalski access.)_

_Kowalski: For God's sake Rico, …I was almost there. You couldn't wait another thirty seconds? (Rico enthusiastically shakes his head no) _

_Skipper: (taps Kowalski on the shoulder) Shake it off soldier, …you both got the job done. Well done hacking that mainframe boys. (Kowalski grumbles to himself while Rico re-ingests the chain saw.)_

_Kowalski: (gets to work searching the vet's database for any information regarding Marlene.) The number of files on this computer is quite substantial, Skipper. This could take some time, … (The computer makes a number of sounds and then beeps a few times) Or maybe we could find the file quickly. (a moments silence as Kowalski opens and begins to read the file.) There's quite the record on you Marlene, …I didn't know you were born in the San Diego Zoo. Four siblings, ….whatever happened to them? I've never heard you mention anything. _

_Marlene: HEY! We're not here for a family history lesson, …just find the information we need already._

_Kowalski: I already have, Marlene. I just thought your file was especially good reading, that's all. (Marlene growls) Right then. (clears his throat.) Oh dear…_

_Marlene: Oh dear what? How bad is it? _

_Kowalski: I guess it depends how you look at it. (long pause) I don't know how else to tell you this, Marlene. You were selected to be bred._

_Private: You mean like a sandwich? (Skipper looks at Kowalski who looks at Rico who slaps Private) _

_Marlene: So what does that mean exactly?_

_Kowalski: (drools in fantasy) It means they used SCIENCE, …the mother of all tools to create another living being. (Marlene crosses her arms and taps her foot in irritation) Oh sorry, …the humans used a minimally invasive surgical procedure to combine genetic material from another otter with your own for the purpose of creating offspring that can later be shipped to zoo's around the country. It seems otters have become popular at zoo's since that little webcam fiasco a while back and other zoos are looking for inexpensive ways of acquiring domesticated otters. (Marlene wears a slightly confused expression) _

_Skipper: It means the humans knocked you up, Marlene. _

_Marlene: (Balls her paws into fists and stomps angrily with her right foot) How could they DO this to me? Am I not cute and cuddly enough to bring people to the zoo day after day? I do tricks, ..beg for popcorn, …and now they do THIS to me? (Hyperventilates for a moment) My kids won't even know who their dad is, …I don't even know who their dad is. (Sits down on the table top) What am I gonna do? (Marlene begins to tear up and cry lightly) _

_Skipper: ( Waddles over and uses his flipper to wipe away her tears) You're not going to sweat it, ..that's what your going to do. Don't worry, Marlene. We'll find this guy, …no kids going to go without a dad on my watch._

_Private: You know Skipper, ….you could always fill in the daddy roll. We all know Marlene Likes yo…. (Marlene stomps on Privates foot) OW!_

_Skipper: What was that, Private?_

_Private: Nothing Skipper._

_Skipper: Good, ..then continue with operation…. (Skipper is cut off by the sound of someone else squeezing though the vent) Intruders! Rico, prepare for defensive operations! (Rico regurgitates a flame thrower, an RPG, and a set of brass knuckles) _

_Marlene: (gapes at the items coming out of Rico) Seriously Rico, how do you get all of this crap in your…..ooh dibs on the knuckles. (picks them up and tries them on for size. As she does so, …Julian, Mort, and Morrise jump down through the vent.)_

_Julian: Ah HA! Are you seeing, ….I told you I would find where they are storing all of the delicious popcorn. (looks about seeing the otter and penguins.) Uh Morrise, …what are they doing here when I am clearly stating that this was all supposed to be secretive?_

_Mort: Um, …I don't see any popcorn._

_Julian: (points angrily at the penguins) It is them, …they have eaten all of our beloved popcorn._

_Skipper: Open your eyes ringtail, …there is no popcorn here. This is the Vet's office, …and you're endangering a sensitive operation._

_Julian: Well don't be worrying, …if you are going to need an operation then the doctors office is definitely the place for you. Um, …incidentally I didn't know you were sick. (Stares at the computer screen for a moment and then dismisses it. He then turns to Morrise) Clearly you have led us to the wrong place. _

_Morrise: Um your majesty, …YOU led us here._

_Julian: (holds his paw in Morrise's face) Do not be playing the blame game with me, ..this is your fault. When we get home you will punish yourself, …make sure you don't go easy. I want to make sure you teach yourself a lesson. (Morrise rolls his eyes and sighs. As the lemurs continue their banter the sound of footsteps outside the office is heard followed by a human shadow at the frosted glass of the office door.)_

_Skipper: (hushed tone) We've got company, ….duck and cover people. (The Penguins disappear from view in almost an instant with exception of Marlene who is pulled out of sight by Rico a moment later leaving the Lemurs exposed. The sound of keys is heard rattling in the door knob just before the door opens and the Lemurs find themselves illuminated by a flashlight.) _

_Zookeeper: (stares at the lemurs for a long moment and then pinches his sinuses as he looks down at the mess on the floor created by Marlene's fall through the vent.) You've got to be kidding me, …first the otter is into the popcorn and now you guys are screwing up the vet's office. (points his finger at Julian) This is going way too far, …I can't keep things quiet If you along with the other animals are going to create problems for me. (Raises his voice) The more trouble you get into the more camera footage I have to edit and it's getting to be a challenge. (Sighs deeply and then points again) Not to mention I don't get anything back out of this. (begins to rant a little) The Penguins vault over the zoo walls on a regular basis bringing back Chinese food, sushi, or god knows what else and do I get anything for looking the other way? The least you guys could do on your excursions is bring me something. (Julian looks at him with a selfish expression and then turns to Morrise) _

_Julian: Uh Morrise, …is he still talking about himself? Because I am only interested in hearing things that are about me. Make him go away so that we may continue looking for the delicious popcorn. (looks about) And where did everybody else go? They should all be here worshipping the king!_

_Morrise: Uh, Your majesty? You realize that this is the night time zookeeper, right? This is the guy who lets us do what we want so we don't have to be cooped up all of the time. Making him mad might not be such a good idea._

_Julian: Shut up a little, okay? I am the king here and I decree that the zookeeper must fear ME. (turns to the zookeeper) You there, …Zookeeper! I demand that you show me where you have hidden the delicious popcorn this instant or I shall tattle to the sky gods about you. And you do not want to be making them angry let me tell you._

_Zookeeper: (after hearing Julian chatter on with what are to him Lemur noises, he decides he's had enough and walks over to a locked closet in search of an animal net but instead finds only tranquilizer darts and an air pistol.) I guess even the vet gets tired of chasing you guys. (He loads the darts with tranquilizer and then loads the weapon.) Don't make me do this guys, ..like it or not you're going back to your habitat._

_Morrise: (puts his hands up) I think we need to pay attention your majesty._

_Julian: How many times must I tell you Morrise, …shut up a little. (turns to the zookeeper) Are you going to do what I am telling you or what? (The zookeeper raises the dart gun at Julian and fires hitting Morrise instead as he jumped in front of Julian taking the dart in the shoulder) _

_Morrise: ( as the sedative begins to take effect making him drowsy) Run, …..you idiot._

_Julian: Morrise have you just said to me what I think you said? No one talks to the king in this way! (Mort gets shot with a dart and falls over) _

_Mort: I feel sleepy. (Laughs a little as he falls asleep) _

_Julian: (realizes that Mort was standing right next to him and that he is next) NO, …not the face. (he turns around and tries to run but is shot in the rump and falls face first to the floor. He mumbles as he begins to pass out.) Not the booty either…._

_Zookeeper: (groans) I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Alice. (He picks up the Lemurs and carries them out of the office to return them to their habitat. After the zookeeper leaves Marlene and the penguins emerge from their hiding spots.) _

_Skipper: Those lemurs are a serious hazard._

_Private: Well, …at least the zookeeper didn't notice the computer or we all could have been in trouble. (Kowalski gets back on the computer and prints out the file.)_

_Marlene: So where can we find this mystery otter?_

_Kowalski: The Philadelphia Zoo._

_Marlene: Philadelphia? But Philadelphia is, ….it's, ….you know what, I have no idea where Philadelphia is. It sounds pretty far away though._

_Skipper: Not to worry, Marlene. Kowalski, we'll need some intel. (Kowalski logs onto the internet and brings up Map Quest in the browser. He then begins to search for the Philadelphia zoo.)_

_Kowalski: (after several moments of searching) I've got it Skipper, …The Philadelphia Zoo is in the next state below us right next to New Jersey._

_Skipper: Why is it everything important is right next to New Jersey? (Kowalski and Rico exchange glances and shrug at each other.) Never mind, …how do we get there? Kowalski, …options!_

_Kowalski: (Continues looking at Map Quest) I'm still working on it, Skipper. This could take a few minutes._

_Skipper: That's not like you, Kowalski. What's wrong?_

_Kowalski: It's this internet connection, ….the zoo is still using dial up. It's so SLOW,… I can't stand it!_

_Skipper: Patience soldier, …good intel is worth waiting for. _

_Kowalski: Rico, …don't you have anything that could speed this thing up? (Skipper and Private look at him in surprise. ) What? He hacked the computer with a chain saw, ..who's to say he doesn't have something for this. (Kowalski looks at Rico who wipes his beak and then regurgitates a can of AMP energy drink. He Then begins to pour it into the processor fan vent at the back of the computer.) Excellent Rico, …that stuff will accelerate anything._

_Private: Are you sure, Kowalski?_

_Kowalski: Absolutely, ….Albert the giant tortoise drank some last week and he was bouncing off the walls for twenty minutes. If anything can speed that guy up then it must be primo stuff. (As he is talking a popping sound is heard coming from the back of the computer along with a great deal of smoke. The monitor goes dead and moments later in a smoky puff flames erupt from the back of the computer.)_

_Rico: (points and grunts loudly) FIRE! (He grabs a piece of paper from the printer and tries to fan the fire out but catches the paper on fire instead and burns his flipper causing him to drop the flaming paper to the floor where it ignites other flammable materials that had fallen off of the desk earlier. From there the fire begins to spread about the room.) _

_Skipper: Evacuate! Go….Go! (They form a penguin ladder and toss Marlene up into the vents first and then pull each other through from the bottom up. As they close the vent behind them the sprinklers come on and the fire alarm sounds. Once outside the Penguins watch from the sidewalk as the zookeeper comes running up.) _

_Zookeeper: (sees the penguins) Good lord, what have you guys done! (Furious) That's it, …that's IT! You guys are done, …I can't cover something like this. I can kiss my job goodbye and your freedoms come with it my friends because nobody else is going to put up with this crap assuming they don't report your activities in the first place. As soon as somebody notices you animals do more than just eat, sleep, and poop, they'll put you in a lab somewhere to be studied. (Fire engines can be heard approaching in the distance.)_

_Private: I don't want to be studied, Skipper._

_Skipper: Nobodies going to be, Private. We'll need a subterfuge. Kowalski, ..options! (Kowalski quietly jots a few things down on his notepad and then shows it to Skipper.) It'll have to do. Rico, …we don't have time to make this pretty. (Rico nods and then regurgitates a baseball bat. A split second later he jumps into the flippers of his team mates and does a somersault over the zoo keepers head beating him up with the baseball bat on the way down. Seconds after Rico's feet hit the ground, so does the zookeeper. Kowalski then writes in his neatest English on his notepad, peels the page off, licks it and then slaps it into the bruised zoo keepers forehead.) Head for the hole in the south wall, people. We'll regroup and continue from there, …operation paternity suit is still a go. Move out! (The penguins belly slide in the direction of the exit followed by Marlene who scampers on all fours as quickly as she can with her extra baggage.) _

_Chapter two coming soon…_

_Food for thought:_

"_With great power comes great responsibility." Stan Lee_

_I guess that's why Rico never carries nukes, ..he doesn't do responsibility._

_Comments and suggestions are always welcome, ..I may be contacted at _


	2. Paternity Pursuit Ch2

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar is the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any other of their related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of being creative and having fun. No money or other form of profit was made as a result of the stories creation.

Paternity Pursuit

chapter 2

By

Wildgoose

(The scene comes in focusing on the upper most branches of a tree in NY central park. Through a set of makeshift night vision goggles smoke can be seen billowing from a location in the center of the zoo. Outside of the zoo there are an abundance of emergency vehicles with lights flashing and related workers coming in and out of the zoo. The time is two a.m.)

Skipper: Status report, Kowalski.

Kowalski: (continues to look through the makeshift night vision goggles) Good news and bad news, …and then there's more bad news Skipper.

Skipper: Well, don't sugar coat it soldier. Let's hear the bad first.

Kowalski: The building housing the vet's office and the security monitoring station are a total loss. It's been reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes.

Skipper: All right, ..what's the good news then?

Kowalski: It looks like the fire has been extinguished, ..they're just hosing down any hot spots. Also, the fact that the security station was lost gives our ruse a better chance of succeeding.

Private: What about the zoo keeper? Doesn't anyone care about him?

Kowalski: (coarsely) Of coarse, …I was going to get to that if you hadn't interrupted me. That was the more bad news. He was taken away by ambulance, …apparently still unconscious. The injuries Rico gave him must have been far more serious than we'd thought.

Private: I think you may have done the job just a little too well, Rico. (Rico shrugs with indifference.) I don't feel right about this, Skipper.

Skipper: What 's the problem, Private. Okay, Rico went a little overboard but he still got the job done. Collateral damage private, that's all.

Private: The night time zookeeper is our friend. Without him we're stuck in our habitats twenty four seven, …like animals. No recon, …no special ops, …no more delivered Chinese food. I don't think I can take it, ..Skipper.

Kowalski: We all feel the same way Private, but it was necessary for our plan to work.

Private: What IS the plan?

Skipper: We had to create a subterfuge for us to be able to slip away for an undisclosed amount of time. The fire just happened to play into it by accident. We beat the zookeeper up to make it look like he was jumped and then made it look like we had been abducted. In the end we'll find a way for the humans to "recover" us and everybody will end up back in their place at the zoo. (turns to look at Kowalski) Who did you pass the buck to by the way?

Kowalski: I blamed the whole thing on the Fanatical Animal Rights Team. A fictional group, mind you.

Marlene: Wait, ….wait just a second. You blamed the fire, the zoo keeper, and our alleged abduction on a fictional animal rights group called F.A.R.T? (Private and Rico snicker)

Skipper: It stinks, I know but…. (private and Rico snicker some more.) What? (Private and Rico try to put on straight faces.)

Marlene: The whole thing seems kind of hazy to me.

Private: (snickers along with Rico.) Must have been an S.B.D.

Marlene: (Rolls her eyes and smacks both of them three stooges style.) Enough with the jokes, we get it. (looks back at Skipper) Now where was I, ..oh yea. Don't you think the humans will see right through that? I'm pretty sure they'll check and find out that there's no such group.

Kowalski: New groups of every kind pop up every day, Marlene. With any luck they'll just think that this is just another brand new one.

Marlene: And you don't think that the zoo keeper won't be just a little peeved that he was used and abused as a distraction?

Private: That's what I was worried about. I like him, Skipper. What do we do if he leaves because of what we did?

Skipper: Look, …I don't like doing what we did any more than you do but it was necessary. In the absolute worst case scenario we bug out from the zoo and take Marlene and her family with us, living on our own for a while if necessary. (turns to Marlene) Now we're putting everything on the line to help you find some answers Marlene, ….do you want to find a dad for your pups or not?

Marlene: (looks back toward the zoo for a moment and then turns back to look into Skippers stern eyes.) I do.

Private: (looks back and forth between them and then speaks jokingly) That sounded kind of weird the way you said that, Marlene. You didn't just agree to marry him did you? (Without even looking Skipper slapped private and waddled away toward Kowalski to take a look at things for himself.)

Skipper: (quietly) Options Kowalski.

Kowalski: This one's going to take some time to plan, Skipper. We've never taken on a mission this risky before.

Skipper: We've been to P.A. before, ..why is this different?

Kowalski: There's a lot more at stake this time. Faking our abduction means that law enforcement will be looking for us. Frankly, facing Dr. Blowhole may end up seeming like child's play compared to this.

Skipper: We don't know how long we'll be gone from the zoo, …and the zookeeper wasn't about to look the other way on this one. We did what was necessary.

Kowalski: Zoo's do this kind of thing to their animals all of the time, Skipper. Marlene would have been okay not knowing who her pups came from.

Skipper: (looks the other way ) Would she, Kowalski?

Kowalski: (raises an eyebrow) Skipper?

Skipper: I was used as a genetic contributor myself once, …at our last zoo before we took a detour to Madagascar. I felt too humiliated to say anything to anybody, to be used like that. (long pause) I can tell you, …it's not okay. Somewhere out there Kowalski, …I have one or more little penguins wondering who their dad is or where he is or why he's not there with them. (Looks sad) It's not okay, ..Kowalski.

Kowalski: (looks wierded out) Wow um, ….okay. That was probably a little more information than was actually necessary but thank you for sharing. (shrugs) Um, …I had no idea, Skipper. I'm sorry.

Skipper: No need soldier, …just keep it on the QT. I don't want people to know I have an emotional soft side, ..it's bad for the image.

Kowalski: Understood. (salutes) I'll let you know as soon as I have options for you. (Skipper nods and waddles back to the group. After a long period of thought Kowalski suddenly jumps down from the tree a branch at a time and heads off into the park.)

(Cut to inside New York General Hospital. After several hours in the E.R. The zookeeper has been admitted and moved to a quiet room. A doctor is currently evaluating him as Alice sneaks into the room to visit but is noticed by the doctor when the hinges on the door squeak for an instant.)

Doctor: (stoic expression) Excuse me, ..who are you?

Alice: I'm Alice,.. the head zookeeper over at Central Park, ..I'm his supervisor. (The Dr. looks her over for a long moment trying to get a read on her.) Take a picture weirdo, …it'll last longer. (The doctor ignores her comment)

Doctor: Don't stay too long, …during these hours we normally only let immediate family in.

Alice: Not to worry doc., as far as I know any family this guy had is dead. Unless you want to let the zoo animals in here I think you're safe. (The doctor shakes his head no without turning to look at Alice.)

Doctor: (finishes his evaluation and then pulls over a nearby chair, reverses it and then straddles it to face Alice.) He's attached to them is he?

Alice: (Laughs) Why else would anybody tend a zoo at night. (The doctor shrugs. And a long awkward silence ensues before Alice finally breaks it.) So can you tell me what's going on or what?

Doctor: Can I see some I.D. ? (Alice rolls her eyes and pulls her work badge off of her shirt and then grabs her license out of her wallet and hands them to the doctor for inspection. A moment later he hands them back. ) He was beaten up pretty bad.

Alice: You needed twelve years of medical school to tell me something I could have told you?

Doctor: (smugly adjusts his glasses) There's a difference, …I get paid a kings ransom to tell you something you could have told me. That's what twelve years of medical school gets me. So how much do YOU make? (Alice smirks and concedes) But that aside, …I meant that this was no ordinary beating.

Alice: Come again?

Doctor: (smirks) No thanks, …I'm married.

Alice: (confused) Huh..?

Doctor: (rolls his eyes) Never mind. I meant that this was a hit. Whoever did this knew exactly how and where to hit him so that he would be crippled but not killed. There's no question, this was a professional job. (Long pause.) So what did the cops say?

Alice: They think it was some bizarre animal rights group.

Doctor: I didn't know animal rights groups were into hiring pro's to get their point across. (beat) Or that they had the resources for it. (long pause) You said he was attached to the animals?

Alice: I guess you could say that, why?

Doctor: He's incoherent when he's conscious but he babbles something about penguins and a pregnant otter. Does that mean anything to you?

Alice: Those were the animals that were stolen from the zoo.

Doctor: If those were the animals he was most attached to then that might explain why they were the ones taken and no others but that doesn't explain putting a hit on the guy. (scratches his forehead and sighs heavily) This is just too weird.

Alice: (crosses her arms over her chest) You know Doc, you seem to know an awful lot about criminology for a doctor.

Doctor: Former NCIS, I've always been a doctor as well but after the service I figured I'd stick with this. There's more money in medicine than in putting lowlifes away.

Alice: What a real patriot you are. ( looks at the zookeeper with tired eyes, a tiny almost unnoticeable tear forms at the corner of one eye as she smacks the night zookeepers leg.) Dumb goofball, …you tried to stop them didn't you. You're life's not worth anything to you?

Doctor: (looks amused in the sudden change in topic.) I don't think that was the case here. (walks over to the bed and points out the injuries.) There are no defensive wounds whatsoever and no signs of a struggle. He was taken by surprise, dragged a short distance by the shoulders and then robbed.

Alice: (looks confused) How can you tell if he was robbed?

Doctor: (chuckles in amusement) All cash was removed from his wallet, the cards weren't touched, and an I.O.U was left in place of the cash written in crayon and child like handwriting. These guys are creative and have a sense of humor. (Alice stares at him with suspicious curiosity.) I found the wallet when we removed his uniform. The police are on their way over to pick it up and check it out.

Alice: ( shakes her head to dismiss any notions she had and yawns pointing to the night time zoo keeper.) He's going to live though, right?

Doctor: He'll recover, …we have to keep him for a while for observation though. Concussions can be pretty nasty and he's got a doozy. (Alice turns to leave) How long have you been together?

Alice: Whoa, …what? (does a 180 and almost looses her footing.) Look Doc., I don't date co workers.

Doctor: I thought you were his supervisor.

Alice: Wha…I am.

Doctor: You're sure about that? The way you acted earlier I suspected otherwise.

Alice: And what exactly is that supposed to mean?

Doctor: With work related injuries it's the corporate big wigs that show up at these hours, ..usually to dot the I's, cross the T's, and see if there's any way to get out of paying anything. Those guys were in hours ago, ..so what's your story? The security station didn't call ahead to get consent before sending you up which means you snuck in risking arrest just to see this guy and you've changed your relationship with the patient from being a supervisor to co-worker to supervisor again.

Alice: Look you quack, .,..(grits her teeth and then says nothing. The doctor shrugs and leans over the desk by the bed and picks up the phone.) What are you doing?

Doctor: Calling security, what's it look like? You're trespassing and you've misrepresented yourself.

Alice: Wait…. (face turns red in worry) Look , ..I just came to visit the guy. I work with him for god's sake.

Doctor: Visiting hours start at nine in the morning, ..you should have come then. (Holds the phone a little closer to his ear and begins to dial numbers.)

Alice: (breaks) Alright, I like the guy. Is that a crime? I'll be pushing forty in a couple of years and it's not easy to find a guy who understands me. Are you happy now Captain America?

Doctor: (smiles) As it happens he's my favorite character. (pause) So he doesn't know?

Alice: Of coarse not, …I've got about ten years on him. (The doctor shakes his head)

Doctor: Tsk..tsk. (as a voice comes over the phone) Hi,..I'd like to place an order for room two hundred three. The patient has a guest who may be staying for a while and could probably use something to eat. (Alice looks appalled) Chicken salad sound good to you? (looks at Alice's face and smiles evilly) Yea, …go with that then. And some decaf, …she doesn't need to be awake all night. Thanks. (hangs up the phone.) What, ..I figured since I dialed the wrong number I might as well order something. (Alice lets her mouth hang open as the doctor gets up and walks out of the room.) I'll let the nurse know you'll be staying.

Alice: (finally regains the strength to say something) WEIRDO!

Doctor: (Voice fading down the hall in response) I've got tenure, …I can be like that.

(The scene cuts back to the Tree in Central park. Kowalski is seen climbing back up to the high branch where the others have been sleeping all night. As he settles down to try and catch some sleep himself skipper pops an eye open.)

Skipper: So where were you all night, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Gathering intel, Skipper. An OP like this takes careful planning.

Skipper: Good work, What have you got?

Kowalski: (opens a plastic bag he was carrying) Easy open cans of sardines, …we can't risk our lives on an empty stomach.

Skipper: I like the way you think. Now what about that intel you went out for.

Kowalski: Oh, …right. (Pulls a map, a chart, and the schedules of various mass transit systems out from somewhere on his person.) It's not going to be easy, Skipper. To get to the Philadelphia zoo and back in the shortest time and risk we'll need to take the subway to the airport and find either a plane or a chopper that's flight plan will take us as close as possible to the Philly zoo, then we insert to the objective via air drop. We'll need to construct parachutes.

Skipper: Why can't we just do the soda bottle and wooden wings routine.

Kowalski: ( Points to a chart he made up.) For us the thrust to weight ratio would be adequate but for Marlene with her extra baggage it would require substantially more pop. Not to mention the duration of propellants is minimal compared to distance traveled.

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: We'd end up playing air frogger all the way to Philadelphia, not to mention the whole trip would be high profile and most certainly would gain attention.

Skipper: Right then, ..so when do we leave. (Kowalski continues to lay out the details of his plan as the others begin to wake up and pay attention to what is going on.)

(The scene cuts back to the central park zoo the following night, ..everything is quiet now. The fire is long since out and all of the equipment has left. The Zoo has opened and closed as usual with exception that patrons were restricted from approaching the section of the zoo where the fire took place. There have been throughout the day news crews from the various TV stations reporting on the happenings in recent days with emphasis being placed in the mystery animal rights group that allegedly abducted the animals and accosted the night time zoo keeper. Now that the zoo is closed for the day the other zookeepers tend to the animals and then go about their other business. Aside from that nothing else happens, …no animals leave their habitats. No one sounds the all clear, ..the animals are all stuck in their habitats by the replacement over night zoo keeper, a temp brought in from another zoo, as he checks on the animals regularly and keeps tabs from a new make shift security station that can monitor all of the cameras. The silence is eventually broken by a shrill scream coming from the lemur habitat.)

Julian: MY BOUNCY THING, …NO! They have taken it, …those horrible letches. The new zoo keeper has stolen my bouncy thing.

Morrise: Your highness, …we already know he took it. It was removed earlier today because it was blocking the cameras view of our habitat.

Julian: But he TOOK it,…my favorite thing in the whole world.

Morrise: Your highness, …it's not..

Julian: He TOOK it. Don't you understand. (Morrise sighs)

Morrise: Look at it this way, you've still got your letche….

Julian: He took those too, …said they go bad to easily and for that reason were bad for me. (gets louder) How can something that the king is loving be bad for him? (numerous animal voices echo through the zoo from their pens stating their own protests. The scene cuts to Joey's habitat)

Joey: (As his hay is tossed out to him) What's this, …only half a bale? Joey always gets a whole bale, mate. (As the zookeeper retreats through the access door) I'm talking to you dingo, ..are you listening to me? (looks about in irritation) Hey, …where's my apples? I always get apples before down time. (he tries to jump out of his habitat but when his paws touch the railing at the top he receives an electric shock and is knocked to the ground.) Mark my words, Mate. You're making Joey Angry, …and you won't like me when I'm angry. (1)

(Similar occurrences are happening with all of the other animals raising tensions over the radical changes brought about by the new zoo keeper.)

1. Sincere apologies to all marvel comics fans with special homage to the incredible hulk but the slight adaptation to the quote just seemed to fit the immediate purpose in the scene.

Chapter three coming soon…..

Comments and suggestions are always welcome at


	3. Paternity Pursuit ch3

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon and DreamWorks productions. This story id written for the purpose of creativity and having fun. No money is being made from it's creation or posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 3

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens two nights later, the animals have become increasingly restless ever since the change in the overnight staff. Joey the kangaroo is presenting the most obvious example of this by shouting his protests at the zookeeper every time he brings food and is sometimes even is so bold as to charge the gate as the zookeeper retreats behind it just to make himself clear. The chimps are the least obvious of all the animals as they simply fling poop which is normally what they do anyway, ….although once in a while when the new zookeeper is turned around after leaving their food, Phil will flip him off multiple times in multiple sign languages. (use your imagination.)

Zookeeper: (On the phone with Alice.) I don't know what it is, …but the animals are getting pretty antsy, ….and the kangaroo is getting downright hostile. (pause as he listens to Alice on the other end.) An animal can miss somebody that much? Okay, if you say so. (Hangs up the phone.) Kill them with kindness, …yea right. That's if they don't kill me first. (Shakes his head in disgust as he heads out of the office to continue with his duties.)

(The scene snaps to the other end of the zoo inside the chimp habitat)

Mason: I tell you old bean, I just don't know how much more poo we can fling at this fellow. He simply doesn't seem to get the message. Unfortunately we may just have to tough this thing out until our regular zookeeper gets back.

Phil: (sign) What if he doesn't come back?

Mason: Bite your tongue with such talk, I'm sure it would take more than just a conk on the old noggin to make him leave us.

Phil: (sign) He was hurt pretty bad, …what if he's dead?

Mason: Then Phil old chum, …we're just going to have to kill those lemur's for starting that blasted fire in the first place. We all know they snuck into the wrong building trying to find popcorn, that idiot Julian probably broke something flammable trying to find it. (defecates in his hand and flings it as hard as he can toward the lemur habitat.) Blasted lemurs, if not for you I'd still have extra banana rations. And blast it all, I want to be able to take a walk once in a while.

Phil: (sign) I hate to say it but what we need to do is find the penguins, they'd have handled this by now.

Mason: Don't let them hear you say that old chum, …they think they're the best at everything as it is. (Phil nods in agreement.)

(Snap over to Doris the Dolphin's aquarium exhibit. She is seen plashing the nearby surveillance camera from time to time giving it a good soaking to express her discontent.)

Doris: (Using her beak to fling some of her food toward the camera) What is this dollar store fish bait? A starving crab wouldn't touch this stuff. I want FISH, …real fish, the kind that swims in the ocean, the kind that was once alive. NOT this processed crap that just looks like a fish. Explain it to me over here, ..how much money could the zoo possibly save by doing this to me? ( Grumbles) Where are those penguins when you actually need them? (grumbles some more) I miss my Kowalski. (submerges and swims to the other side of the tank.)

(The scene cuts to New York's JFK airport. Behind the scenes of the airport baggage handlers, and all manner of airport employees are hard at work making sure everything stays together and stays on time to the best of their ability The scene moves in towards the machinery right behind the baggage terminal, conveyors are taking bags and packages in all different directions to get them to their destinations. Move in closer toward a conveyor that is being used to unload baggage from an aircraft and bring it into the terminal, suddenly four penguins and an otter are seen moving about between the bags toward a baggage handler who is checking the tags on the baggage as it passes by to make sure that everything is going where it needs to go. Without warning he is hit at the base of the neck by a flipper rendering him unconscious on the floor.)

Skipper: (as the remainder of the group jumps off of the conveyor.) Good work Private, he should be out for a while at least. Kowalski update, where do we go from here?

Kowalski: We need to find a computer server access junction and tap into the control tower's main computer to find an aircraft that is preparing to depart to where we need to go.

Skipper: Sounds like a plan, …what direction?

Kowalski: (pulls out a map of the airport and begins to determine their current position.) I believe we are on the south end of the airport terminals, behind gate twenty three. The Tower should be at the east end of the complex overlooking the runways.

Private: With any luck Skipper we could be on our way within a few hours.

Skipper: Excellent, …then our next order of business should be…. (he is interrupted by Marlene sniffing the air deeply.)

Marlene: Food.

Skipper: We're all hungry, Marlene. We'll unpack our food stores once we're wheels up, until then…

Marlene: No, …I smell food. The humans must have a food court nearby, …and I'm hungry. (scowls at Skipper.)

Skipper: Marlene, this is hardly the time to…

Marlene: (quickly approaches Skipper and grabs his chest feathers as she had once before proceeding to extract them one by one.) Allow me to rephrase that Skipper, …WE'RE hungry. (Points to her belly) I need to eat something so they can eat something soon or penguin could end up on the menu. (She stops pulling and grabs a large tuft of chest feathers with both paws and clenches them for the purpose of causing pain.) Understand?

Skipper: (grimaces in pain) I got it, …don't mess with the moody pregnant lady. (pause) You can let go now, Marlene. (Marlene let's go and as she had before uses her paws to tidy Skipper's feathers up. Skipper shakes his head and sighs.) No wonder things take so long when women are involved. Alright people, …I guess it's chow time. Private, dispense our fish stores to the moody pregnant lady while the rest of us retrieve additional sustenance.

Private: Will do, Skipper.

Skipper: (everyone hears Marlene's stomach growl.) And Private, …don't let her eat YOU by mistake. (Private gulps as he turns to look at Marlene who just smirks at him.)

Private: Skipper, wait! (Skipper turns around to face him)

Skipper: What?

Private: Cravings, …pregnant women usually have cravings for something their body is lacking. Maybe there's something specific that she wants or needs.

Skipper: (annoyed) Private?

Marlene: (amused/ semi turned on tone of voice) Private? (Private glances back and forth awkwardly at everybody who are now staring at him with a variety of looks.) I never realized you cared.

Private: (defensively) I saw it on the Discovery Health channel.

Marlene: Now that I think of it Private, you're right.

Skipper: (Points a flipper directly at Marlene) Look, we don't have time to go chasing after an entire menu just because you're pregnant. We didn't cause that headache, some jack off human knocked you up with another otter and then you came crying to us. You're tummy is going to end up endangering this whole operation not to mention just having you along is slowing us down so I'm so sorry that I'm not sensitive to your every need. (turns back and begins to waddle away with the others. ) Let's go find something to eat boys. ( As they disappear from view, Marlene's lips begins to quiver and a few tears begin to roll across the fur on her cheek as she tries to fight them back. A moment later she plops down on her rear end, pulls her tail around and tucks it under her chin and then begins to cry.)

Private: I'm so sorry, Marlene. That was all my fault, I never should have brought it up.

Marlene: (wipes away a few tears.) It's not you, Private. Skipper's right, ….and I'm so frustrated I don't know what to do.

Private: He'll calm down, and I'm willing to bet he'll at least attempt an apology, you'll see. (looks thoughtful) It's strange though.

Marlene: What is?

Private: Skipper, …for a moment I actually thought he was jealous.

Marlene: (looks confused) I think you've lost me, …where was there jealousy in what he said?

Private: I'm not sure, ..it was nothing specific. There was just something between the lines, ..you could hear it. I got the impression that what he was really angry about was that you're having pups from another otter. I know it's weird but, ….that's just what I got from it.

Marlene: Private, …you've got to be the most sensitive male I've ever met. But what you said doesn't even make sense.

Private: (shrugs) That's just what I feel, …that's all. (waddles over to where Rico left the food stores and starts to open a can.)

Marlene: (Mumbles to herself.) Why would Skipper care if my pups are from another otter, …with otters that's just the way it works. (turns to Private) Thanks for looking out for me, private. (He just waves as he fiddles around with the cans trying to get them open.) A penguin jealous that an otter is pregnant from another otter. (smiles and laughs a little, a moment later her smile fades as she continues trying to put two and two together by looking at the matter from another angle.) Skipper, …..jealous that Marlene is pregnant,….. from another PERSON. (Her dumbfounded expression converts to a sly smile after several moments.) Private, …has anyone ever called you a genius?

Private: No, why?

Marlene: Oh, nothing. (continues to smile)

(The scene cuts to the penguins who are currently belly sliding their way through a ventilation duct that they had worked their way into so that they could move about without detection. They come to a halt at a vent grate that is directly behind a chair within a closed sushi shop that is located somewhere within the airport food court.)

Kowalski: This one is closed but we should be able to find plenty of food in their refrigerator.

Skipper: It's perfect, the fewer humans around the better. Rico, see if you can get this grate open.

Rico: (nods and then grunts) Fish! (He regurgitates a a handheld blowtorch and uses it to burn through the screws holding the vent shut. (with a light clang the vent falls open onto the floor.)

Skipper: Excellent, now what about the refrigerator? (Kowalski regurgitates a crowbar and uses it to pry open the fridge. Inside is a penguins paradise of raw fish.)

Rico: (grunts) FISH!

Kowalski: Eureka, We've hit the mother load.

Skipper: Good work boys, now grab what you can and lets get this chow back before Marlene strikes again. (Everybody stops to look at Skipper.) What? I'm running out of chest feathers and I'm afraid of what she'll start pulling off next. (Rico snickers and as he does so Skipper rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.) Fine, …let's get this stuff back before she really does eat Private. Does that work better for you?

Kowalski: I have to admit Skipper, that does sound more like you. (Pokes Skipper in the chest.) Admit it, you care don't you.

Skipper: Watch it, Kowalski. That's starting to sound like insubordination. And Ok, I care a little. I'm having a small guilt trip about what I said to Marlene.

Rico: (grunts) Huh..?

Skipper: You don't need to hear this Rico, …shut down all brain functions for five minutes so you're mush gag reflex isn't affected. (Rico nods, zones out for a few seconds and then melts to the floor.)

Kowalski: (Stares at Rico for a moment) He's GOT to show me how he does that sometime. (Gets a cold stare from Skipper) Oh yea, sorry. Look, for the record the whole group knows you care about Marlene. I'm at least seventy six percent sure that's why nobody said anything when you snapped back there. But on the other hand, …what you said was pretty hurtful.

Skipper: Alright man, options.

Kowalski: It's simple really, apologize to the otter. Of coarse if you really want to go the distance you could always do that thing with the oysters that she was babbling about a while back when Phil came looking for romantic advice.

Skipper: Sweet mother Macarthur, I feel guilty about something I said, …I'm not in love with her.

Kowalski: Nobody suggested you were, ..I was trying to think of a really nice way for you to make your apology.

Skipper: ( as Rico begins to recover he gets up onto his feet.) Duly noted… ( Abruptly ends his train of thought and turns to Rico) Perfect timing, let's go catch up with the others. (belly slides down the vent shaft in the direction of Private and Marlene. After exchanging glances Rico and Kowalski shrug at each other and belly slide after him with the food in hand.)

(Cut to a few hours later in the control tower which is buzzing with activity. Towards the back of the room a piece of the drop ceiling above everyone's heads lifts an inch and slides to one side. A moment later Kowalski begins to descend from above the ceiling suspended in the air by string looped about his chest and hips to keep him horizontal. The other penguins maneuver him into position just behind the head of one of the controllers where he begins to gather data about the airports outgoing flights. To an amazing coincidence everybody in the tower is so busy with what they're doing that nobody notices an Antarctic waterfowl spying on them. While Kowalski is gathering information the woman he is suspended behind begins to use her hands to reposition her hair as some of it occasionally works it's way in front of her face. Occasionally some of it wafts Kowalski in the beak to the point where he begins to act as though a sneeze could occur at any moment.)

Skipper: He's going to sneeze, pull him up before he blows our cover. Hurry men, hurry. (Kowalski holds his flipper to his beak trying to stave off the sneeze while he ascends back up through the drop ceiling. Once the ceiling piece is back in place Kowalski let's fly right in Marlene's face.)

Marlene: Eeeewww, come on. Was that even necessary? (wipes her face with her paws)

Kowalski: Sorry Marlene, …it couldn't be helped. (Marlene continues to express her disgust as Skipper inquires about the intel gained.)

Skipper: So where do we stand, Kowalski?

Kowalski: (looks down at the floor.) About ten feet above the flight controllers give or take. (Skipper stares at him.) Oh right, ..well it looks like there is a helicopter scheduled to leave within the hour who's flight plan will take us right over the Philadelphia zoo while on it's way to Wilmington Delaware.

Private: Aren't helicopters usually a bit cramped for space, where will we hide during the flight. How will we land if the helicopter isn't going where we need to go?

Kowalski: This chopper is a corporate model with retractable landing gear. We can hold up in the wheel well, and then after the bay doors close we'll be fully enclosed and protected from the elements for the duration of our flight. Once we're over our target I'll hot wire the doors to open.

Private: But how will we land?

Skipper: That's where the parachutes we designed come into play. We're about to become an airborne unit.

Marlene: Wait, ….we're going to jump out of a helicopter? While it's flying, …way up in the air, that's your plan?

Kowalski: At an altitude of two thousand feet it'll be a textbook air drop. At the scheduled time of departure and taking into account time of travel we should be able to drop into the Philadelphia zoo under the cover of darkness. (Turns to Rico) You did remember to bring our night vision goggles, right? (Rico nods)

Skipper: Excellent, nobody will see us coming.

Marlene: Skipper listen, …there's just this one tiny little hiccup with this plan.

Kowalski: Hiccup? I doubt it, this plan was perfectly designed, what could possibly be wrong with it?

Marlene: I'm afraid of heights, …seriously.

Skipper: Not to worry, Marlene. We'll blindfold you before you leave the chopper. (Rico regurgitates a blindfold and puts it on himself as a demonstration to Marlene.)

Marlene: Um no, …that would actually make it even more scary since I'll know that I'm falling AND can't see the ground coming up at me.

Skipper: We'll just have to figure things out on the way then. (looks over at Kowalski and points.) Kowalski, report?

Kowalski: It's almost time, Skipper. Wheels up in twenty eight minutes.

Skipper: Let's go people, ..move out. (The penguins and Marlene make their way back to the ventilation shaft and then high tail it over to an air intake vent that leads out onto the tarmac. From there they hitch a ride on a baggage truck that eventually takes them past their destination where they somersault off and land on their feet near the helicopter while it's being fueled. Marlene's departure from the baggage truck left her tumbling across the tarmac prompting Private to retrieve her and bring her back to the group. Skipper looks about to make sure the coast is clear, the only person nearby is the fuel truck driver who is leaning up against the truck smoking a cigarette while it pumps fuel to the helicopter. Skipper shakes his head in disgust and then with flipper gestures prompts the others to climb up into the wheel well of the aircraft.) "Angels and ministers of grace, defend us." (Hamlet act 1 scene four.)

Marlene: What was that?

Private: (points over to the truck driver.) Skipper's saying that assuming the driver doesn't blow us all up then this should be a kick butt ride. (Marlene whimpers as she watches the driver take another drag of his cigarette.)

Chapter four coming soon.

Comments are always welcome at


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon and DreamWorks productions. This story id written for the purpose of creativity and having fun. No money is being made from it's creation or posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 4

By

Wildgoose

(The scene comes up inside of the wheel well of the helicopters forward undercarriage. The flight has been underway for about an hour now and the wheel well's occupants are clearly bored with exception of Marlene who is trying her best not to be sick. Rico is trying to keep himself occupied by bouncing a ball that he had regurgitated some time ago, Private is lying on his back staring at the top of the wheel well where a number of wires are bolted down in a harness, Kowalski is lying face down on the wheel well doors staring though the seam between them to keep an eye on their position. Skipper on the other hand has been watching Marlene holding her stomach through the whole flight and trying not to sway with the movements of the aircraft.)

Skipper: Rico, …by any chance do you have something tucked away that could keep Marlene from puking all over us? (Rico stops what he's doing and shakes his head no.) It was worth a shot at least.

Marlene: (burps and covers her mouth.) Thanks for your concern, Skipper.

Skipper: What concern, …I was worried that if you did spew you were going to aim for me in retribution for what I said earlier. (Marlene rolls her eyes in contempt.) I'm sorry about that by the way, ..I guess I lost my head for a moment.

Marlene: (grants a slight smirk.) Been there, done that. Thanks for the apology though.

Skipper: No biggie. (turns to Kowalski) What's our status, Kowalski?

Kowalski: I'm concerned about contracting Tetanus just from lying on these filthy metal doors. You'd think that they'd clean a high end aircraft like this inside and out once in a while. (Skipper scowls at Kowalski until he gets the message.) Oh, right. Um, ..actually it looks like we're passing over Trenton NJ as we speak so it should be just a matter of time now.

Skipper: How much time, man. Come on, you're slipping on us.

Kowalski: (whips out his abacus and crunches the numbers.) About twenty minutes, give or take.

Skipper: Excellent, get to work on hot wiring these doors. Everybody suit up and get ready. Private, as soon as you're suited up, then you take over for Kowalski keeping watch on our position.

Private: (gets up off the floor with a few moans and groans from being immobile for so long.) But how will I tell if we're in the right spot?

Kowalski: We're following the Delaware river, and we're over Trenton now, …the next city you see that is on the right hand side should be Philadelphia.

Private: What will be on the left side?

Kowalski: From what my research has told me, a rotting cesspool called Camden. If we end up there, we can pretty much kiss our chilled feathered butts goodbye.

Private: What about Marlene? She doesn't have feathers.

Kowalski: No, her butt is furry. She'll end up as part of a coat around some high end cocaine dealers shoulders.

Private: um ok, just pretend that I don't know what that is?

Kowalski: And you don't want to know, it's truly horrible stuff that ruins your life and sucks all of your money out of the bank while simultaneously destroying everything that you love including your own body. It get's even worse because no matter how horrible it makes you it leaves you wanting more no matter who you hurt or what you have to do to get more of it until you die horribly.

Marlene: Um yea, …I really, really don't want to end up in Camden now that I've heard all of that. At first I was thinking it couldn't be that bad of a place once you've visited but now I'm certain I was wrong.

Kowalski: The entire city isn't that bad, …just ninety percent of it.

Marlene: (smiles weakly) That's comforting, Kowalski. (Skipper approaches Marlene from behind and throws the parachute straps over her shoulders. He then throws the other two between Marlene's legs and then moves around to her front and begins connecting and tightening them.) Yowtch, …a little tight there. Not to mention a little friendly, …unless that's what you were looking for. (flutters her eyebrows at him briefly.)

Skipper: (Looks confused for a moment and then ignores her comment.) Listen up Marlene, Because we only go over this once. (Jabs his flipper at a ring on Marlene's chest) This is your primary, once you're out of the chopper count to three to make sure you're clear of the prop wash and then pull this ring as hard as you can to deploy your parachute.

Marlene: No problem, …what's prop wash?

Kowalski: Prop wash is the severe anti-cyclonic turbulence produced by the helicopter's rotating blades for the purpose of creating lift. If you deploy to soon then it will toss you completely about and tangle you up inside your own parachute after which you plummet uncontrollably to your death.

Marlene: So, we'd want to avoid that then.

Kowalski: Most assuredly. (Marlene nods several times.)

Marlene: Wait three seconds, gotcha. Um, …I mentioned before that I was really afraid of heights right? What happens if I freeze up?

Kowalski: Almost the same thing as if you got caught up in the prop wash, …only you don't get tangled up in your own parachute. You just plummet to the ground and everything after that gets pretty messy. If that does happen then it's probably best that you close you're eyes and think happy, happy thoughts for as long as you can until it's all over.

Marlene: (turns and falls into Skippers arms with her eyes bulging in fear.) I don't want to die, …I'm about to be a mommy for the first time.

Kowalski: Exactly how many times were you planning on becoming pregnant AFTER this first time?

Skipper: (sternly) Kowalski..?

Kowalski: Oh right, …I guess that was a really inappropriate question to ask. (slaps himself a cross the beak) Sorry, Marlene. (Marlene continues speaking as if she never heard the comment.)

Skipper: It won't happen, Marlene. Close your eyes before you jump and then count to three and pull immediately after you jump. Don't open your eyes until you've pulled the cord, Got it? (Marlene nods as she continues looking up into Skippers stern eyes from her supported position in his flippers. A moment later Skipper lifts her back onto her own feet.) As I was saying, ….if something goes wrong with the primary then this is your secondary known as the lollipop because of the elongated red handle. (pauses for a moment in thought.) These chutes do have a secondary, right Kowalski? It's not just for show?

Kowalski: I'm certain of it, Skipper. I installed them myself.

Skipper: Right then, …like I said the lollipop is your secondary. To release it pull the handle straight down. Understood? (Marlene nods meekly.)

Private: (calls over from his position on the bay doors.) I can see city lights up ahead on either side of the river. I think we're coming up on Philadelphia. I estimate two minutes until we're over the target..

Skipper: (turns away from Marlene) Right, clear those doors soldier. It's show time Kowalski, hit it.

Kowalski: Right Skipper. (He begins crossing wires trying to get the doors to open but so far with no success.)

Skipper: What's the hold up, Kowalski? We won't be over the target for long.

Kowalski: I'm working on it, Skipper. The wiring is a little more complex that I had originally thought. (Suddenly a shower of sparks fly out from the panel Kowalski is working in and the doors drop open with a sudden rush of wind and noise from the outside. Below them can be seen the lights of Philadelphia beginning to pass underneath.)

Marlene: (Walks over the doors to have a look for herself and then freezes in fear.) I just realized something, guys. I can't do this.

Private: Close your eyes like Skipper told you.

Marlene: I'm having just a little difficulty moving right now, Private. (The other penguins approach from behind to offer assistance.)

Skipper: Kowalski, report!

Kowalski: By observation I'd say that we're passing over the Philadelphia zoo as we speak. We'll be off target in another twenty seconds.

Skipper: So there's no choice then. (He thrusts his flipper forward and shoves Marlene screaming out of the helicopter wheel well. After three seconds there is no sign of a chute.)

Kowalski: I think she forgot to pull the rip cord, Skipper.

Skipper: (grumbles) Women…. (He jumps out followed by the others. Skipper points himself into a nose dive toward Marlene using his flippers as flight controls until he catches up with Marlene who is still screaming. He grabs her and yells into her ears.) Pull the rip cord, woman.

Marlene: (holds up a detached ring with a shred of nylon still clinging to it.) You mean THIS?

Skipper: The Lollipop, pull your secondary! (He reaches down and tries to pull it for her but that too detaches from the cord. He tosses that to the wind and frantically begins undoing all of her harnesses, then he hurls himself ahead of her and uses his flippers as speed breaks. When he again collides with her with the wind at his back he undoes his own harnesses and quickly re-secures them around them both a split second before pulling his own cord. With relief, Skippers primary chute deploys and their descent slows dramatically. As the two of them rock gently in the wind with their bodies pressed together by the harness Marlene begins to calm down.) Piece of fish cake, Marlene. (Marlene turns her head as far as she can to stare at Skipper as if fire could shoot out and consume him at any given moment.)

Marlene: When we get to the ground I'm gonna kick you're….. (grits her teeth with a growl) You pushed me, and that had better be some piece of equipment pressed against my butt. (Skipper slides his flipper between them and pulls out a half eaten candy bar.)

Skipper: Oh hey, I thought I'd lost that. It must have stuck to my feathers when I dropped it after chow time. ( Skipper tosses the candy away as Marlene smirks that it was something as simple as a candy bar.) What did you think it was?

Marlene: You really don't want to know, Skipper. (Kowalski and Private call over from their nearby positions just before something sparkly hisses past them from below.) What the…?

Skipper: Kowalski, report!

Kowalski: We're under fire, …bottle rockets coming up from five o'clock low. (Another bottle rocket hisses past them before popping above them.)

Skipper: Rico, deploy countermeasures! (Rico begins to regurgitate road flares one at a time, lights them, and then tosses them away in a random direction. After several flares the rockets are still coming as close as before.) It's no good, evasive maneuvers, ! (The penguins begin to yank on their parachute cords to change the shape of their chutes and thereby change their angle of descent. Additional bottle rockets fly past them one or two at a time. Without warning an unseen bottle rockets fly's up directly underneath Marlene and Skipper striking Marlene in the rump before popping. She yelps in pain as she clutches her rear end rubbing it.) We're taking fire! Kowalski, what's our altitude?

Kowalski: I'd estimate about two hundred feet and descending, Skipper.

Skipper: Rico, what have you got for S.A.M. suppression?

Rico: Kaboom! (regurgitates a giant brick full of large fire crackers, unwraps it and then begins dropping long lit strings of them toward the ground. Moments later small white flashes are seen all over the ground beneath them in a form of carpet bombing. The tactic appears to have worked as the bottle rockets have stopped. After another minute of descent the group comes to a landing on the concrete walkway of the Philadelphia zoo just near the polar bear exhibit. )

Skipper: (as everyone gets out of their gear as quickly as possible.) Prepare for defensive operations people, whoever tried to shoot us down is likely still here. (As Rico regurgitates a number of weapons and hands them out, Skipper looks about at the debris from a destroyed bottle rocket launcher as well as debris from Rico's fire crackers.) We are definitely not alone people…. (The area is suddenly lit up by a spot light and soon thereafter two Power wheels ® dune buggy type vehicles pull up at high speed, and stop short of the penguins. Six female penguins with weaponry of their own somersault out and take up offensive positions around Skipper and his group.)

Skipper: Stand your ground people, we don't go down without a fight. (After several minutes of waiting for someone to make the first move the leader of the female group decides to make the first gesture.)

Penguin: I'm Syron, commanding officer of the Philadelphia Zoo Penguin Tactical Guard Unit. Identify yourself!

Skipper: (Steps forward) Skipper, commanding officer of the New York City Special Operations Unit.

Syron: Skipper, authenticate command authority. (one of Syron's subordinates regurgitates a code book and prepares to look through it.)

Skipper: I authenticate, Skipper Alpha Echo seven seven two nine. (Syron's subordinate looks up the code and then gives a nod.) Syron, same procedure. (Rico regurgitates a code book of his own and does the same things.)

Syron: I authenticate, Syron November Victor Gulf three three zero. (Rico looks up the code and gives the nod. After a moment all hands lower their weapons.) We apologize for the barrage but we received word a number of weeks ago that Dr. Blowhole was suspected to be setting up a new lair along the Camden water front and since Antarctic command had sent no word about you we assumed Dr. Blowhole had resorted to airdropping his lobster soldiers in for an attack on our facility.

Skipper: An understandable response, …your people have good aim by the way. They do you credit.

Marlene: (scowls and rubs her rump some more.) I'll say they've got good aim, they shot me in the butt.

Syron: (snaps at Skipper) You've got wounded, ..why didn't you say something? (she gestures for some of her team mates to help Marlene.) Meg, Elisa, escort the otter back to H.Q for triage.

Marlene: The otter's NAME is Marlene.

Syron: Apologies, escort Marlene back for care.

Skipper: Take extra care, ..she's expecting. (Syron stares at Skipper for a moment and then pops an eyebrow in interest.)

Syron: You airdropped a pregnant lady into potentially hostile territory? (smiles) Are they yours…?

Skipper: (barks) Of coarse not.

Syron: Excuse me then. (Meg and Elisa help Marlene into one of their buggies and motor off.) This is the rest of my team, my tactical advisor Pepper, my mechanical/ scientific expert Erin, and my weapons specialist Kitsune. (The first two wave flippers to say hello with exception of Kitsune who slowly bows.)

Skipper: The other two are your medical officers I take it? (Syron nods) Very well then, allow me to introduce my team. My weapons specialist Rico, tactical/scientific expert Kowalski, and general support guy Private.

Syron: Quite the team you have there.

Skipper: We're the best ma'am.

Syron: Not in Philly. (looks to her team) Alright people, mount up and head for H.Q. The zookeeper will be making his rounds soon. (After the girls pile into the buggy Syron stares at the guys.) Well, are you coming or what?

Skipper: Is there room?

Syron: That's what the rear bumper and the top of the roll cage are for, now pile on. With what Erin's done to these buggies, I guarantee they can take it and then some. (pause) Let's go guys, put in gear! (The guys pile onto the buggy where they can and hold onto dear life as Erin Smokes the tires while performing a one eighty and then takes off for home.)

Chapter five coming soon!

Comments and suggestions are always welcome at 

S.A.M.= Surface to Air Missile 


	5. paternity pursuit Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 5

By

Wildgoose

(The scene flashes back to NYC inside of a third story corner apartment with a balcony. The living room of the apartment is quiet with exception to the news which is on the flat screen T.V nearby playing at a very low volume and the room is moderately lit from sunlight filtering through a set of tan curtains in front of a pair of sliding glass doors that lead out to a small balcony. On the couch lies the night time zookeeper apparently recovering from his hospital visit as one of his legs is in a cast and there are multiple large bruises about his body. The smell of something cooking lightly fills the room as a woman hums to herself in the adjacent kitchen.)

Zookeeper: (Begins to stir as he clutches his head with both hands as a result of a large headache.) Oh my god, who's doing all of that humming? My head is killing me. (Opens his eyes and looks about the room.) Um alright, …change of surroundings. (calls out loudly) Humming person, …where am I.

Woman: (calls from the kitchen.) Where do you think you are?

Zookeeper: Well, this can't be hell or you'd be my seventh grade biology teacher and this can't be heaven because I think God hates me. (long pause) The last thing I remember I was in the hospital, so where am I now?

Woman: My place, ..you couldn't find your keys when the hospital was ready to discharge you so I brought you here. Besides, ..the Doc. Said that somebody has to be around to keep an eye on you for the next week or so to make sure nothing else bad happens to you and since as far as anybody knows you don't have any family left, you're stuck with me. But no matter, because here you are.

Zookeeper: (dryly) Here I am, but I still can't place your voice from here so step out from the shadows already. Do you have your head stuck in a pot or something? ( Alice walks out from the kitchen and smirks at him.)

Alice: The oven actually, the top heating element doesn't always come on when it's supposed to so you have to finagle with it. ( Pauses as the Zookeeper is staring at her.) What?

Zookeeper: Nothing, ..I think this is the first time I've ever seen you out of uniform, …and your hairs down. That too. (Alice blushes a little.)

Alice: Gimme a break, Steve. You act like you've never seen a women before.

Steve: And you keep on truckin' with that delusion of grandeur. (he pinches his sinuses from his headache and sits up achily with moans and groans.) Although I think this is probably the first time I've ever noticed that you have curves, the uniform makes you look like a pole with a red bun and a cap at the top.

Alice: (rolls her eyes and smirks weakly) Well, you noticed I'm female. That's a start I guess.

Steve: (notices an expression on Alice's face that he's never seen before and realizes he's unduly hurt her.) I didn't mean to put it like that , Sarcasm is just what I do when I'm around people. I'm not a people person, that's why I work at night.

Alice: I never would have guessed, you seemed so normal to me.

Steve: (amused) So you do have training in the Sith art of sarcasm, there may be hope for you yet.

Alice: I'm not a fan of Star Wars, weirdo.

Steve: Well, there's goes the one happy thought I've had in a while. Thanks for giving it a good flush down the toilet.

Alice: (Dismisses his comment and gives an eggar to please smile.) So, …all of that aside. You're okay with staying here? How do you feel about it?

Steve: (looks about at the place and then takes a good long look at Alice.) Have you ever read "Misery" by Steven King?

Alive: No, why?

Steve: Nothing, ..it's not important. So the doctor talked to me or you before we left the hospital, what'd the guy say?

Alice: Nothing you don't already know, concussion, bumps and bruises, a broken leg, and from time to time you would mumble things about barbequing a penguin. You seemed to have stopped the latter so the Doc. assumed you were coming back to your senses.

Steve: Barbequed penguins, …right. I think I'm doing much better now so I don't think there will be any of that anytime soon. (Pause) So what happened at work?

Alice: Um let's see, …vet and security offices were burnt to the ground, you were beaten to a pulp, and the penguins and the otter were abducted by some animal rights group. Oh, and they stole money out of your wallet and left behind a comical note.

Steve: (scowls and checks the wallet in his pocket, sure enough the cash is gone.) Well there goes the best two hundred bucks I never spent. (pause) Comical note? What did it say?

Alice: It was written in crayon saying "we owe you money, from Rico."

Steve: Who's Rico?

Alice: Nobody knows, the cops were hoping you'd know. They'll likely want to talk to you once they find out that you've left the hospital.

Steve: Well that's great, I was just wondering if my day could get any better.

Alice: Don't be such a sour puss, they're just trying to help.

Steve: (stares at Alice for a moment) Why are you being so nice to me? We only cross paths at shift change and speak to each other equally as often.

Alice: Somebody's got to do it, and we need you to recuperate and come back to work. The animals have just gone strange since you left.

Steve: I wasn't planning on going back to work. Things have gotten a little too weird for me lately.

Alice: Too weird for a weirdo? Ha..! (clears her throat) Let me rephrase my previous statement, ..I need you to come back to work because the animals have just gone strange without YOU.

Steve: Meaning…?

Alice: Look, …you gotta swear you won't breathe a word of this to anybody. Since you left one of the chimps has started talking to me.

Steve: (Straightens himself up) Talking to you..?

Alice: (Throws her arms up in the air.) I Know, and if I say anything about it to anybody they'll think I've gone loco or have been at this job so long it's getting to me.

Steve: No offense, Alice. But chimps talking to you? I'd start to think you'd lost it too.

Alice: Well, not talking, talking. Talking as in sign language. (Pauses as Steve stares at her for bit.) My dad went deaf when I was a kid so my whole family had to learn it.

Steve: I didn't ask.

Alice: Then stop staring at me weirdo. (Steve holds up his hands in apology.) So anyway one of the chimps started talking to me and won't shut up, every time I come near the pen it starts up again. It's the same thing every time, "we're not happy, bring back the zookeeper." I'm assuming the animal means you.

Steve: So this whole thing, taking care of me so I'll recover, is so I can come back to work and make the chimp stop talking to you?

Alice: (Grins sheepishly) That's a major part of it, yea.

Steve: Well I should have known I didn't have any friends by accident. Just out of curiosity, what's the minor part of it?

Alice: (stands there for a long period of time looking as if she's having an internal debate.) I wanted to help you because I really like you and wanted a chance to get to know you before I grow old, grey, and wind up alone as a spinster with thirty cats and nobody else to talk to but them. (Stops to catch her breath as her face has turned as red as her hair in embarrassment.)

Steve: You know during the past few years of employment I did not at any time expect to hear that from you or anybody else. (Looks extremely unsure as what to say next.) You're not going to follow that block buster up with a strip tease or something are you because I don't think my brain can withstand another traumatic event right now. (Watches as Alice turns away as if she intends to cry, As she does so he can see he's gone too far with the sarcasm and mentally kicks himself.) Aww crap, …Alice…. (Alice has already walked away into her room and closed the door.)

(The scene snaps back to Philadelphia inside the female penguin's H.Q., All of the penguins are sitting wherever possible while engaged in a meeting.)

Syron: So how is it that Antarctic command never sent orders regarding your arrival?

Skipper: Because there weren't any, this operation is strictly below radar.

Private: The truth is that we came because of Marlene. Apparently our zoo is trying to breed a few otters to be shipped to other zoo's.

Erin: Wait, what exactly do you guys mean by "Breed."

Kowalski: Our intelligence tells us that the humans violated Marlene with genetic material obtained from a male otter housed at this facility for the purpose of creating more otters to be relocated to other zoo's.

Pepper: And you guys are sure that the stuff came from this zoo?

Kowalski: Absolutely. Our objective was to bring Marlene here to at the very least meet the father of her children in hopes that he might want to be involved with them in one form or another.

Marlene: Hey guys, …I'm right here. I'm certain I can tell my own sob story, thank you very much.

Kitsune: (Up to this point she had been sitting on her bunk sharpening a penguin size katana. As soon as Marlene is finished her sentence she stands up and ingests the blade to put it away and then makes a long series of gestures.)

Skipper: Um, sorry. I don't think I got any of that. How about you guys? (Skipper turns to look at his group to see all of them shaking their heads no.)

Syron: Kitsune said that if the material came from this zoo than the father of Marlene's pups could only have come from Antonio.

Kowalski: How exactly did you get all of that, ..that didn't look like any sign language we've ever seen. And we should know, ..one of the chimps in our zoo speaks it on a regular basis.

Syron: It was HER sign language, and we understand it because we know her.

Private: Is she deaf? (Kitsune stomps her foot, crosses her flippers and turns her back to them.)

Syron: Kitsune says that she can hear you just fine and she's insulted by the fact that you keep speaking about her instead of to her.

Skipper: Well look who's…. (Pepper quickly reaches over and closes Skipper's beak for him.)

Pepper: If I could interject for just a moment, …. whatever you were about to say would have been a REALLY bad idea. Enough said. (Pepper retreats to her seat.)

Private: Allow us to offer our apologies then. Peace? (Kitsune slowly unfolds her flippers and turns around to face Private. She then bows her head but to him only.)

Pepper: She's accepted your apology on behalf of your comrades but not your commanding officer.

Skipper: (grumbles) Oh all right, .. I'm sorry that I was about to insult you. I would be honored to learn why it is that you don't speak, Kitsune. (Kitsune smiles, bows her head to him, and makes a short series of gestures. Skipper then looks about for a translation.)

Syron: She said she'd be happy to tell that tale at another time but for now it would be better to get back to the business at hand.

Kowalski: If you don't mind my asking, Kitsune is a name indigenous to the island of Japan isn't it? (Kitsune smiles and bows her head.) No need for translation people, I got that one.

Skipper: Right then, back to business.

Syron: So, ..operating outside of your area without orders. You guys could all be court marshaled for that one.

Skipper: We risked our entire way of living to help a friend in need, ..if you want to turn us in for that then so be it. We've still got a job to do.

Erin: Nobodies turning anybody in, ..Syron just wanted to make sure you all knew what you were risking.

Skipper: We're well aware of the stakes here. SO ….where can we find this Antonio?

Pepper: His habitat is located on the other side of the zoo but watch yourselves, he's a charmer. A couple of smooth words and a few notes on that Spanish guitar of his and the feathers on the back of your neck will stand at end let me tell you….. (Looks about to see everyone staring at her.) Oh sorry, I got carried away.

Meg: I think what my associate over here is trying to tell you is that's he's had every female in this zoo star struck at one point or another.

Elisa: (smiles in thought) And some of us more so…

Meg: That's why we don't let you near him anymore, Elisa. (Does a faux Italian accent for humor.) You take one Latino otter, add one Latina penguin and mother nature she's a not gonna be happy you betcha! (Kitsune shakes her head and makes a short series of gestures.)

Pepper: Kitsune said that the joke would have been better had Meg used a more appropriate accent considering the origin of both parties involved.

Meg: That was part of the joke, Kitsune. It's supposed to be inappropriate, grow a sense of humor already. (Kitsune rolls her eyes)

Syron: Excuse me people, ..can we get back to the matter at hand? (turns to Skipper) You'll have to accept my apologies but when you have a workforce of all girls and no guys things tend to get catty.

Kowalski: We can see that, …but have no fear the guys are here.

Elisa: And hopefully you brought your equipment with you

Kowalski: Come again?

Elisa: We'll check on that too. (winks)

Syron: Give it a rest Elisa, they've only been here a matter of hours. (Kitsune makes a few gestures)

Kowalski: I don't think I caught that.

Syron: You don't want to know, let's just say that Kitsune isn't very big on intimacy. (looks about at the whole group.) ANYWAY, ….Marlene I'll take you to see Antonio myself after sundown. Once the zookeeper has tended to all of the animals he retires to the security office for a couple of hours and sometimes longer if Kitsune has anything to say about it.

Pepper: That's putting it lightly, …this girl is half Samurai. If she's spying on you there's not a chance in hell you're going to know about it, and if she wants you dead. (Kitsune smirks, regurgitates five throwing stars and hurls them at Kowalski. Two brush his feathers by his ears, two brush the feathers under his armpits, one brushes the feathers of his crotch and all of them impale the wall directly behind him.)

Kowalski: (gulps) Mommy!

Marlene: Kitsune, …please don't take this the wrong way but when was the last time you took a vacation? (Kitsune smiles and shakes her head no.) That's about what I thought.

Syron: (sighs) Obviously this group can't seem to get past the shenanigans today and since nobody got any sleep last night I think we could all use some sack time. (turns to Elisa) In our own bunks! (Elisa groans.) Like I said before, I'll take you to see Antonio myself later. (Marlene smiles and moment later she and the guys are shown their bunks. Marlene continues to smile wondering what Antonio will be like.)

Marlene: Thanks for everything guys. (No response comes and moments later light snoring is heard as the penguins are asleep already. As the female penguins turn out the lights the light report of gas is heard from Rico followed by expressions of feminine disgust.)

Chapter 6 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 6

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens inside of a drainage pipe, a small stream of water runs through it as a brief but heavy rainstorm came through during the night after lights out. Marlene and Syron are seen walking through it with chemical light sticks in hand, occasionally the pipe is lit by the light of the days fading sun as they pass beneath a storm drain on their way to the otter habitat.)

Marlene: (As she trudges through the pipe with disgust.) So why is it you guys only walk around in these pipes? It's after hours, the zoo is closed, right?

Syron: Correct, but the zookeepers are still out there and there are cameras all over the place. We temporarily neutralized the cameras when we detected your approach but we can only do that once in a while as the humans will check the camera emplacements to try and figure out what happened. Why, how do you guys get around?

Marlene: We just….walk around.

Syron: Even in daylight?

Marlene: Only after hours when the night time zookeeper is present and everybody else is gone.

Syron: What about the cameras, what about the ZOOKEEPER? Doesn't anybody ever see you and do something about it? The zoo is basically a prison for animals you know.

Marlene: The night time zookeeper see's us all the time, but as long as we don't make trouble and we're back in our habitats by morning so nobody else finds out then he's cool with it. I'm not sure what he does with the cameras but nobody else ever knows what we do.

Syron: Geez, …I'm moving to New York with you guys. Living in this place sucks, the humans will do anything to save a buck which includes screwing with our dietary rations. How about you?

Marlene: The day time people will do that, especially Alice. But the night time guy, he's pretty sweet. We all love him, he puts flowers in my cave and brings everybody fresh food to supplement what we're given during the day. Like I said before, he looks the other way as long as we don't make trouble.

Syron: (shakes her head) You guys are spoiled out the butt.

Marlene: I doubt it will last much longer though.

Syron: What makes you say that, it sounds like things are almost too good to be true back home.

Marlene: You know how they say that all good things must come to an end. (Syron nods) Well I think we helped the process along a bit when we left the zoo.

Syron: Don't keep me in suspense, by all means continue with story hour.

Marlene: We were in the vet's office gathering information on my pregnancy when the computer malfunctioned and burst into flames. Don't ask me what Kowalski did to it, I have no idea but the whole office went up and when the zookeeper saw it he went ballistic so to shift any blame away from him for letting it happen and to cover our escape, ….well the penguins kind of beat him up and made it look like some crazy animals rights group was responsible for that as well as our alleged abduction.

Syron: Wow, …I would not have thought of that one. Your guys ARE good, ..I but I have to agree. I think you burned your bridges behind you.

Marlene: And the security office too, all evidence was destroyed.

Syron: (smiles slyly) I knew I liked Skipper the moment I saw him. ( Marlene briefly turns to Syron with a scowl and then turns her head forward to avoid being seen.) The two of them continued for another thirty feet or so until they came to another storm drain right inside the otter habitat.) Okay, ..here's our stop. Stay on your guard, like we told you before. He's a charmer. (Marlene takes a deep breath and then presses on her abdomen.) Are you going to be okay?

Marlene: It'll pass, the little guys are squirming about is all.

Syron: And you're due when?

Marlene: Soon. (Marlene looks worried for a moment)

Syron: Those guys must have either been off of their noodle or motivated by love to put you through all of this.

Marlene: You're kidding right? I'm an otter, Skipper's a penguin.

Syron: Who said anything about Skipper?

Marlene: Um,…apparently nobody. Nobody at all. (looks away for a moment trying to play it off. Syron just smirks at her with curiosity)

Syron: All right then, here we go. (She climbs up the metal ladder and lifts the grate out of it's footing so that they both can climb into the habitat. A Spanish guitar can faintly be heard from somewhere in the habitat.) Hey Antonio, ….you've got a guest! You owe child support too. (Marlene is stunned at Syron's comment.)

Marlene: How, …how could you say something like that? I'm trying to meet the guy not scare him off.

Syron: Not to worry, he used to try to run away every time I came to speak to him but not anymore. He figured out pretty quick that I cover all of my bases first. I've got Pepper and Erin guarding the other storm drain at the other side of the habitat. (takes a deep breath in pride.) I don't play around. (Long pause.) Put the guitar down Antonio, we need to talk to you. ( An otter pops his head out of the nearby pond and swims over to climb out. Once he does she shakes the water of himself to dry off.)

Antonio: (Heavy Hispanic accent. Think Ricardo Montoban) Yes, yes Senorita Syron . I could hear you all the way from the bulrushes on the far side and might I say that your witty comments have as much bite as ever.

Syron: (gestures a hand to Marlene) See what I mean? (Marlene nods) By any chance did you have a weird visit to the vet a couple of months ago?

Antonio: Si, ..I thought it was going to be a checkup but they drugged me and I woke up in my cave later. Why do you ask me this?

Marlene: Because the reason they drugged you was to take something out of you, the humans chose you for breeding.

Antonio: This is to make the babies, yes? (Marlene nods her head) Dios mio, these humans they are a strange bunch to do such a thing. My heart bleeds for ever else they have done this to.

Marlene: They did it to me. (Antonio stares at her as Marlene gives her rounded belly a few pats.) These guys are yours, I was going to find a better way to break it to you but after Syron had already given the surprise away with her wits of steel I figured the only thing left was to be blunt.

Syron: And on that note I think I'll leave you guys alone for a while. If you need anything I won't be far away.

Antonio: (slowly sits down on his rear) I think I am going to need a cold pitcher of mojitos.

Syron: I was talking to Marlene.

Antonio: Of coarse you were, how else would you show your feelings for me after all of this time?

Syron: (points at him in warning) Don't make me send Kitsune over here.

Antonio: (sighs heavily) Si, there will be no more words from me. (Syron nods and turns to waddle away.)

Marlene: I've seen that she's good but is there really a need for people to be THAT afraid of her?

Antonio: Si, Kitsune she is a bit of an ice cube. I believe the humans call the state of mind frigid. She can be your best friend but if you try to show her the passion in your heart she won't hesitate to kill you.

Marlene: So she's…..

Antonio: Killed males before? Si, five to be exact. All of them penguins and all of them lost their heads to the sword, literally. Her hatred of passion is the reason she hates me, because my heart is filled with passion.

Marlene: What could possibly have made her like that?

Antonio: As I have heard the story told, ..Kitsune was hatched and raised as a pet by the descendant of a great samurai in Japan. The human treated her with great compassion and care, so much so that she would mimic his actions when he would train just to honor him. So much so, …that I believe that she loved him. But his heart belonged to his mate whom he showed an even greater love. And he would demonstrate it by presenting his mate with a special and very rare Japanese flower on the anniversary of every year they were together. That is until his mate's untimely death, and after that he was so devastated he could not function. He had loved his mate more than life itself. Soon after Kitsune was neglected and almost starved to death until one day the human summoned enough strength to take Kitsune to the ocean where he set her free assuming that her instincts would guide her back to her native home. However Kitsune never made it to the frozen lands, she caught her neck in the plastic rings of tin can wrappings and almost drowned, the more she struggled the more the rings cut into her neck and caused damage to her. If not for a green peace boat that discovered her and rushed her to medical care she would not be here today.

Marlene: So, ..that's why she doesn't speak?

Antonio: She cannot, there was too much damage to her throat. And because of her fate handed to her by the human she associates love, intimacy, and passion with betrayal and despair. Something that she has no desire to ever go through again.

Marlene: (stunned) Wow, ….I can't even imagine.

Antonio: (pompous) You should not have to, I have just laid out this great tale for you like a book. It was a tragic love story.

Marlene: (Annoyed) And you told it well, thanks for ruining my appreciation for it. (awkward pause) So um, wow great story and all. Thanks for the information by the way, it explains a lot but what I really came here for was to learn more about you. What kind of person you are and so forth…. (The two of them continue to converse for a lengthy period of time as the scene fades and moves to the female penguins H.Q. Five of the females are topside putting themselves on display for the human zookeepers as they always do and Skipper has taken the place of Kitsune as she stated that she had something personal to do. Needless to say that the zookeepers are none the wiser. Kowalski and private are somewhere down the drainage pipes underneath the zoo keeping tabs on Marlene while Syron is topside with her team. Inside the Penguin H.Q. Kitsune can be seen sitting on the floor sitting in front of a short table with a trio of thick candles of varying height and color burning before her. She has her eyes closed with her flippers held out to her sides and crooked inward slightly. Her breathing is slow and steady indicating meditation. Rico comes walking into the room holding a coffee cup filled with sardines, having been given no assignment at this time, and stops to notice Kitsune's position on the floor. He stares at her for a moment trying to understand her activity and decides to approach her. )

Rico: (grunts his words as he waddles over) Um, ..howya doin? (Kitsune doesn't acknowledge him so he extends his mug of fish toward her.) Fish? (At first Kitsune does nothing so Rico shrugs and starts to waddle away when he is beaned in the back of the head by a pebble. Rico turns about in confusion to see Kitsune looking at him. She takes a deep breath and raises an eyebrow in communication. Rico doesn't get it so finally after a long moment she gestures him to come over. Rico waddles over and sits down next to her and after a moment she takes a fish out of the mug, swallows it, and offers her thanks. After an awkward quiet moment Kitsune taps Rico's throat with one of her flippers asking what was wrong with his voice. Rico spends several moments in thought before shrugging his shoulders after which he makes the same gesture to Kitsune who responds by putting her flippers about her neck and makes a face as if she were being strangled. A moment later Rico attempts conversation again.) Whatcha doin…?

Kitsune: (thinks for a moment knowing that with him she needed translation. She gets up to get a piece of paper and a pencil that Erin usually kept near her workstation and then returns to the table, sits and starts to write.) I am meditating, thank you for the fish.

Rico: (grunts) No problem, what's it do?

Kitsune: (writing) It calms the soul, subdues hostility and anger, and restores peace.

Rico: (grunts) I could use that. (Rico proceeds to demonstrate his occasional psychotic rage by acting out and regurgitating a flamethrower casting bursts of flame about choreographed with psychotic laughter. When he is done he calms down and plops down on his butt panting.)

Kitsune: (smiles briefly and begins to write again.) A kindred spirit. Be silent and do as I do. (She resumes her meditation and after a long moment of study, Rico attempts to follow suit.)

(The scene snaps to much later in the evening, the penguins are all in the H.Q keeping themselves busy. Kowalski is assisting Erin over by the shortwave communications array that is set up towards the very rear of the room. Meg and Elisa are busy applying antiseptic to a small wound on Rico's back he sustained after being kicked across a room by Kitsune into a wooden cabinet. Pepper is busy briefing Syron and Skipper on what happened between Rico and Kitsune.)

Skipper: It sounds to me like one of your people is a loose cannon, Syron.

Pepper: Not a loose cannon, ….just emotionally traumatized. It's really complicated and a long story, but the jist of it all is that Kitsune has disconnected herself when it comes to intimacy of any kind and as such becomes extremely stressed under such conditions and flies off the handle so to speak.

Skipper: And then so to speak kills any guy that happens to like her. How can you work with this girl, to say nothing about trusting her?

Syron: We all trust her with our lives, Skipper. Kitsune conducts herself with honor in the line of duty and in all other occasions. I admit, she has major obstacles to overcome and we've had to sweep things under the rug that we're all ashamed of, but if you knew Kitsune you'd understand.

Skipper: It doesn't sound like I'd survive knowing her. The girl is a psychopath and should be reported to Antarctic command for disciplinary action if for nothing else, assaulting one of my men.

Syron: (clenches her flippers in frustration.) You could do that, you're right but we'd lose one of our best operatives and you'd have to answer for your own unauthorized operations. Are you prepared to sacrifice what you've accomplished so far to achieve that?

Skipper: (Looks at both of them in thought.) Alright then, I need options Pepper.

Syron: Hey, she's my officer!

Skipper: I need to borrow her for a moment, certainly girls can share right? How about it, Pepper?

Pepper: Something's different this time.

Skipper: Details woman, why do girls always think a guy can read their mind?

Pepper: She kicked him across the room but compared to what she's capable of then that's little more than a love tap.

Skipper: So what then, she's coming to her senses?

Pepper: (shrugs her shoulders) I'm saying he may have gotten through to her if at least for an instant before she slammed the door shut again. I don't know what he did or said but Rico somehow reached out to her and she let him live. The last five guys can't say that.

Skipper: Of course they can't they're….(Skipper stops as he notices Marlene stroll in humming to herself and cheerily greet everyone before head into the next room to get something to eat. A moment later Private enters the room with a disgusted expression on his face. A soon as he sees Skipper he waddles over.)

Private: (salutes) Private reporting back from recon duty, sir.

Skipper: What did you find out soldier?

Private: They talked for a very long time sir, and then….

Skipper: And then what? Out with it man, what's wrong with you?

Private: I don't ever want to see that again, sir. Please don't make me spy on them again.

Skipper: (Turns to Pepper) What's he babbling about?

Pepper: Oh please, I know you're a guy and all but you can't possibly be that oblivious. You could see it all over Marlene's face. (flutters both eyebrows in suggestion.) She got some and Private ended up with front row seats.

Private: It was terrible to watch, Skipper. (both Syron and Pepper are taken aback for a moment and then Syron looks over at Skipper raises an eyebrow in question while gesturing at Private. Skipper shrugs his shoulders causing smiles to form on both the girls faces. Syron looks at Pepper who nods her head in agreement.)

Syron: Pepper, I just realized that we haven't taken this months ordinance inventory and I'm sure Private could use some distraction after what he's just witnessed. (Turns to Skipper) If you don't mind Skipper, I'd like to have Private assist.

Skipper: (oblivious) Very well, report back when you've finished. (Private salutes and then leaves with Pepper.) What was that about?

Syron: Nothing, I just thought they'd work well together. (Smirks) That reminds me, I'd like to work with you sometime.

Skipper: No thanks, I've got my own team for that.

Syron: Really? I didn't think you were into that.

Skipper: What?

Syron: (looks at Skipper oddly) You're in the same boat as Private aren't you? You just cover it better with the macho attitude.

Skipper: Lady, you're not making any sense at all.

Syron: (laughs and puts her flipper on Skippers shoulder.) Come with me, what the otter doesn't know won't hurt her. (walks with Skipper out of the room.)

Kowalski: (looks over to see Private and Pepper already gone and Skipper leaving with Syron.) Where the devil is everybody going?

Erin: Nature break.

Kowalski: I don't follow you.

Erin: It's simple math Kowalski, you take six lonely girls and four lonely guys and then do the arithmatic. Chances are it will result in multiplication or if things go south between Rico and Kitsune then it'll be subtraction. (smiles at Kowalski) Do you get me now?

Kowalski: I think so, …if you take the multiplier and then… (Erin sighs)

Erin: Are ALL of you innocent?

Kowalski: Of coarse not, …I often spend time flirting with Doris the dolphin. I really think she likes me.

(Erin stares at him for a long moment and then shuts down the radio.)

Erin: Doris the dolphin…?

Kowalski: She's quite the catch I think.

Erin: Yea, albacore. (Grabs him by the arm and drags him away) That's it, you're mine before Elisa gets her flippers on you.

Kowaksi: Where are we going? (As they disappear into an adjacent room.) Sweet Newton's law….!

Chapter 7 coming soon.

Comments and


	7. Paternity Pursuit Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 7

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens with Skipper and his group sitting about a rectangular table that the girls would normally utilize at mealtimes. It is very early in the morning with the others still asleep, yet the guys are all wide awake and somewhat disoriented.)

Private: I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling, Skipper. I never expected,….that. Especially not from somebody I barely know.

Kowalski: I know what you mean, Private. Although Erin is quite the charming girl, with a love for science that exceeds even my own. (Begins to drift off in thought.) Just to watch her pull apart the short wave radio and get herself filthy from crawling inside it to replace a part…. (He is slapped by Skipper.)

Skipper: Snap out of it man, you said yourself that you barely know the girl.

Kowalski: Um right, of coarse. I was trying to imply that although I barely know the girl she does have her charming attributes. However with that aside, I don't believe our encounters with the opposite gender last night were anything more than pent up hormonal release caused by extended periods of time without contact with the aforementioned opposite gender.

Private: You mean, ….

Skipper: That's right, Private. It was an act of nature and meant absolutely nothing.

Private: But….

Skipper: It meant nothing, …and that's an order. We're not going to give up bachelorhood simply because mother nature happens to throw a few carnal urges our way. We're soldiers first, …nature can wait.

Kowalski: Well, I for one can rest easier now. I had this tremendous fear of commitment growing in my stomach tying itself into a knot that was pulling itself tighter and tighter until I felt like I couldn't breath anymore. (Shivers) I wish it on no one.

Skipper: At ease trooper, …the nightmare is over. (The group sits at the table staring at each other occasionally blinking in silence.)

Kowalski: So, …did anybody have a chance to debrief Marlene after her long talk with Antonio?

Skipper: (Takes a fish out of his coffee cup and eats it.) Negative, ….unfortunately we were all distracted. Those females are a crafty bunch, no doubt they were trying to take our attention away from something. (Rico perks his head up and pretends to scratch his back while at the same time using his flipper to investigate the stitched wound on his upper back just beneath his feathers.) Is everything ok Rico?

Rico: (Continues to stretch and grunts his words.) Uh huh.

Kowalski: It might not be a bad idea to do an ammo check when you get the chance, Rico. Erin and I received an encoded bulletin from Antarctic command last night regarding Dr. Blowhole's suspected activities on the Camden Waterfront. His exact location is unknown but an operative from Camden's adventure aquarium has supplied command with intelligence that he is definitely in the area.

Skipper: Good call, see to it Rico. (Rico nods and gets up from the table and heads to another room in the H.Q.)

Private: That's odd, normally to do an ammo check he just shakes his belly about a bit or just throws things up to see what's left. (The penguins look back and forth at each other and the scene fades out.)

(Cut to sometime later that morning as Marlene having wandered down the storm drain pipes by herself with one of the chemical light sticks that had been given to her before by Syron. The zoo is open for business as people can be heard bustling about from exhibit to exhibit looking at the animals who will occasionally perform or do tricks for popcorn. A child standing near the grate above Marlene's head spills a few pieces of popcorn as he stuffs it into his face. The pieces fall almost with the grace of a single feather allowing Marlene to catch them and hungrily pop them into her own mouth as her stomach growls.)

Marlene: Not to worry guys, I'll feed you as soon as we get back to the penguins. I've got business to finish with Antonio first. Syron wasn't kidding when she said he was a charmer, I can't believe I let him sweep me off my feet like that. (Marlene continues to grumble to herself until she reaches the otter habitat. Looking up through the grate inside the habitat Marlene is able to see that if she emerged from there she would be highly visible to the humans which could create a huge amount of trouble for everybody, with that in mind she continues to the second grate which is more out of site behind the bulrushes next to the pond. From there Marlene emerges from the grate and sneaks into Antonio's cave.) Antonio, …. Antonio? (There is no answer from within the cave but Marlene does hear splashing and the occasional cheers from the crowd that she herself was all to familiar with back home. As she looks out of the cave entrance from where she came in she notices that the position is somewhat elevated from the rest of the habitat and is thus able to see everything from her location. Marlene spies Antonio on the far side of his pond splashing the humans and doing tricks for popcorn so she decides to wait. As she wanders about his cave she finds some sardines that he had stashed and decides that he shouldn't mind sharing under the circumstances. Later in the day as the crowds thin a bit around lunch time Antonio comes back to his cave to find Marlene waiting for him.)

Antonio: Marlene, what a pleasant surprise this is. What brings you to my humble abode?

Marlene: I never got a chance to talk to you yesterday.

Antonio: No, we talked much if I recall.

Marlene: Not about what I really wanted to talk about, ..I let you distract me. I'd like to try to remain on topic today if that's okay with you.

Antonio: You did not enjoy yourself with me?

Marlene: I did, …a little too much so I think. I never came here for romance. (long pause.) Okay,….romance wouldn't have been so bad if love had actually been a factor but last night, ….I don't even know what last night was.

Antonio: A roll in the hay, quite literally actually. (he points to the floor of his habitat to show her the hay covering some of it.) It's quite warm once you get used to it.

Marlene: Right, …well I'm just going to take your word on it if that's okay. I'm not really looking for an opportunity to get used to it.

Antonio: So be it, …what then shall we discuss? Is it the babies that you originally told me of?

Marlene: (smiles awkwardly) It is actually. Look, ….I know that all of this is totally out of the blue and I don't blame you for being shocked. (pause) You were shocked when I told you last night, right?

Antonio: Indeed I was. I was not aware that the humans liked to play match maker.

Marlene: I doubt that match making was what they had in mind when they did this to us.

Antonio: You are probably correct and I believe I have an idea where you intend to go with our conversation.

Marlene: You do..?

Antonio: Yes, and please do not take this the wrong way but I do not wish to give up my bachelorhood over something that is being forced upon me.

Marlene: Well wait, …nobodies forcing anything on you and I certainly don't want to become life mates with you. Granted last night was memorable but that was never the impression I was trying to give you.

Antonio: Of coarse last night was memorable, you were with me. How much better could it have gotten?

Marlene: My aren't you full of yourself. Um, let's get back on topic shall we?

Antonio: Si, as you wish. What is it that you request of me then?

Marlene: I'm not looking for marriage or anything like that, I was just hoping for the kids to be able to know their father. To have a father figure, or male role model or however you want to be involved. Even if it's just sending a letter once in a while asking how they are just to be involved with them. Something is better than nothing, right?

Antonio: (looks down for a moment.) Marlene, you are placing me in a most difficult position. You are not asking if I want to be involved, you are asking how I want to be involved.

Marlene: Well they are your pups too.

Antonio: I do not dispute that, but this whole situation was forced on us both. I had no say in anything, there was no love or passion in their creation. The humans decided to play god because they wanted more of us for their zoo's. How can I be asked to be involved in something that I do not love?

Marlene: I love them whether I had a say in the matter or not and they haven't even been born yet.

Antonio: Of coarse you love them, they are a part of you, growing inside of you. You feel everything that they do. You nourish them just by living, it would be impossible for you not to love them. In that they will have at least one loving parent, be happy with what you have and for what you can give them.

Marlene: (looks sad) I'm not going to argue with you, Antonio. I risked a lot coming down here just to find out who you are, I guess hoping that you would want to be involved was just a dream that was too far out of reach for me, and for you. (pause) I did find out who you are, and I can pass that information on to your pups. When they're old enough to understand that is. (turns to walk away.) As Skipper would say, mission accomplished. (Marlene tries not to let him see her tear up as she scampers from his cave to the bulrushes by the pond and disappears into the storm drain to head back to the penguin habitat.)

Antonio: Dios mio, ..what a day. (Shakes his head and goes looking for his sardines to find that they have been eaten.) Women, you can't live with them but you can feed them.

(Cut back to the penguin habitat sometime later as Marlene walks in sulking a little bit. She spies Skipper who is sitting at the table reading a newspaper that he had fished out of a recycling container just outside of the habitat.)

Skipper: Well look who's back, where did you take off to? Syron was looking for you, she was going to take you back to see the other otter.

Marlene: (Sits down across from Skipper at the table.) I already went to see "the other otter."

Skipper: No first names, that's almost never a good sign.

Marlene: I don't know what I was expecting, ..I really don't. Okay, ….I was hoping the idea would grow on him and he would become even a little enthused about the whole matter. I understand that it was thrust upon him, I'm in the same boat but come on. To want nothing to do with them?

Private: He actually said that? How horrible. (As the group is talking the female penguins come sliding down the ladder from up top in single file quickly stepping out of the way at the bottom to make a hole for the penguin just above her on the ladder.)

Syron: What's horrible..? Who said what?

Private: Antonio said he didn't want anything to do with Marlene's pups, isn't that horrible.

Pepper: I knew I hated that jerk

Erin: (shakes her head) Deadbeat!

Marlene: Actually, he didn't say it in those exact words but that was the meaning of what he did say. Also I think the term deadbeat may be a bit harsh under the circumstances. It's not like he made a mistake and didn't want to own up, this was forced upon us both by the people who run the zoo's.

Meg: Still, ..to want nothing to do with them. That's colder then Kitsune after being kissed on the beak. (Kitsune balls her flippers into fists and stomps one foot before making a long series of gestures.)

Rico: What…?

Meg: She said that's she's not cold she just has issues. I say prove that you're not an ice cube, Kitsune. Kiss Rico!

Syron: NO! (Makes fists of her own as everybody stares at her.) You all know what happens so just stop this right now! You're all being so catty it's giving me a headache, focus on the problem at hand and work it to our advantage.

Skipper: Syron's right people, Kowalski and Pepper what options can you give us? (The Kowalski and pepper turn to each other with paper pads and pencils in hand and begin swapping ideas.)

Kowalski: Unfortunately Skipper, we've got nothing. You can't force somebody to step up to the plate and mean it.

Pepper: Antonio is just, …selfish. We'd actually understand his reaction if Marlene wanted to make a life partner out of him simply because the humans did this, but to want nothing to do with the pups at all….

Marlene: I am not trying to trap him, I just wanted to get to know him. To be able to tell the kids who their dad is or was, granted I was really hoping for the best and it hurts that he doesn't want to be involved but what can I do?

Kitsune: (regurgitates a pad of paper and a pencil and begins to write so there will be no need for translation.) Antonio is without honor, Marlene You and your children will be better off without him.

Marlene: That's easy for you to say, you're not me and not in my position.

Kitsune: (writes) I would trade all that I have to be normal and be in your position, you are indeed lucky simply to have what you have.

Marlene: Wow, …that's really sweet.

Elisa: It's the sweetest thing we've heard come from her, mush isn't really her style.

Kitsune: (gestures) The best things about me I keep to myself.

Kowalski: What did she say?

Elisa: It was personal, don't worry about it.

Kitsune: (resumes writing) Marlene if you still wish to pursue Antonio, I will have words with him. I can guarantee that he will see things my way before sunrise tomorrow.

Marlene: He is afraid of you, …that much I've seen. However, ..being forced to step up to the plate won't have any meaning. He'd be there because he has to not because he actually cares. (Turns away) Just let him be, I found out what I needed.

Syron: We're all sorry to hear that, Marlene.

Marlene: (turns to the male Penguins) I'm ready to go home now guys, if it's still possible.

Skipper: No worries, Marlene. We'll have you home before those pups get here. (turns to his group) Kowalski, start working on our return trip and let me know what options you have as soon as you're able. (Erin raises her flipper to gain Skipper's attention.)

Erin: I'll help if you guys will let me. (Skipper nods his approval)

Syron: Pepper, I want you on this as well. They'll need all the resources they can get to make this Op a success. (Pepper salutes and the group heads off to Erin's workstation to get started.)

Skipper: Private, see what supplies we're likely to need for our return trip. (Private salutes and heads off with Syron to see what is available from the habitat stores.) Rico..? (looks about to see that Rico is no longer in the room.) Where did Rico go off to? (Kitsune points to the ladder leading up and out of the cave.) That's not like him to go AWOL. (turns to the others in the room.) Kowalski, did Rico say where he was going?

Kowalski: He said he had something important to do and then left. That was the last I saw of him.

Skipper: Remind me to reprimand him later, do you think a slap on the wrist would be too wussy? (Everybody in the room nods in unison) Right then, ..I'll have to man it up. It's his first offense and I didn't want to be too harsh. (Kitsune gestures that she intends to go to her quarters to be alone for a while.)

(The scene cuts to outside the zoo, Rico is seen standing on top of a concrete pillar to make himself appear much taller as he puts on a black overcoat that reaches to the ground and then regurgitates two toy mechanical hands with gloves on them to make it appear that he has arms long enough to fit the coat. Once he is set he waits for about half an hour before a small P.O.S car pulls up and the driver shuts down the engine which stutters for a moment before finally shutting down. An young Asian woman gets out with large paper bags in hand and carries them toward Rico. )

Woman: (heavy Japanese accent) Scuse please, …I am looking for Rico. (Rico pushes a button on a speak and spell inside the coat.)

Speak and spell: That is me. (pause) Put them on the ground. (The woman stares at Rico with a very strange look before placing the bags on the ground.) Thank you, how much please.

Woman: That will be thirty five and eighty sense. (Rico uses the toy hands to give the woman two twenties out of the money that he had taken from the night time zookeeper.)

Speak and spell: Keep the change. (The woman nods and quickly gets back into her car as the nature of the transaction has put her on edge. After several attempts to start the car she finally pulls away and chirps the tires while accelerating. Rico removes his disguise with a sinister chuckle and heads back into the zoo.)

(The scene changes to inside the Penguin habitat as Rico quietly comes down the ladder. The others are busy with their planning and do not notice him as he discretely moves into the next room. As Rico moves a divider curtain to enter Kitsune's quarters he see's her sitting in front of a small table with a trio of candles burning. Her eyes are closed and breathing steady indicating meditation, Rico takes advantage of her distant state to carry out his plan with little more than a slight rustle of paper. Minutes later Kitsune opens her eyes to the smell of warm food and in the candle light placed on the table before her is a banquet of assorted sushi .)

Kitsune: (as she looks past the table to see Rico sitting on the other side. She regurgitates her pad of paper and pencil and begins to write.) What is the meaning of this?

Rico: (grunts) We're leaving soon, I wanted to say goodbye. (Kitsune looks about at the food.)

Kitsune: (writes) How did you come by these means?

Rico: (grunts) I beat somebody up for the money. (Kitsune smiles as far as her beak will allow )

Kitsune: (writes) I knew there was a reason I liked you. Please forgive me for what happened before, ..I should have warned you about my problem.

Rico: (Plays it off) What problem, I had fun. (Kitsune stares at him with a bizarre look upon her face.)

Kitsune: (writes) You enjoy having your butt handed to you by a crazy girl?

Rico: (grunts) Crazy isn't a lack of mental health, it's the unique ability to step out of one's own right mind to explore other options. (grasps his throat) Ow, that hurt.

Kitsune: (smiles as she writes again.) I like that one, could I use it? (Rico gestures the go ahead.) I do like you Rico, but I fear my own problems.

Rico: (grunts) No fear, Kowalski helped me analyze what happened. We think we know what triggers your violent actions. (Kitsune stares at him in interest.)

Kitsune: (writes) How could Kowalski discover what Erin, Pepper, Elisa, and Meg could not?

Rico: (flutters his eyebrows and grunts) They never had reason to try to get that close to you. (Grasps his throat again in pain from talking.) Hugging is what you loved most about your human, that's what sets you off.

Kitsune: (writes) Everything about close contact sets me off. You endanger yourself with this experiment. (Rico reaches across the table and places his flipper on her heart. Kitsune continues to stare into Rico's eyes expecting terrible emotions to flood her mind at any moment but nothing happens and she remains calm. Kitsune smiles in disbelief and then places her flipper on his heart and begins to tear up when nothing happens.) I have a chance to be normal…? (Rico nods)

Rico: Hungry…? (Kitsune smiles and nods as she reaches to grab a piece of sushi.) Wait, one more thing. (Kitsune stops and looks ashamed as she believes she forgot some form of etiquette. Rico Regurgitates a Japanese flower he'd obtained from the internet and had delivered to the zoo and then places it in the feathers on the side if her head about where the ears would be and steps back to admire this yellow flower with tinged orange stripes on each petal. Kitsune removes the flower to look at it.)

Kitsune: (Begins to cry lightly) Sensei would offer this flower to his mate every year to demonstrate his love for her, where did you find it?

Rico: It wasn't easy. (She replaces the flower in the feathers at the side if her head and reaches across the table to place her flipper on his heart.)

Kitsune: (writes) Because of you, …my nightmare has a chance to end. (Rico picks up a piece if sushi and hands it to Kitsune.)

Rico: Let's eat.

Chapter 8 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 8

By

Wildgoose

(The morning sun shines down through the entrance in the ceiling reflecting it's light off of the rungs of the ladder onto the wall opposite of them, it is clearly early as the penguins have all fallen asleep wherever they were sitting during the night while working out the details of the return trip to New York and remain there still. The only sound is the whistling of a tea kettle sitting on a hot plate in the middle of the penguins dinner table. A moment later Kitsune emerges from her quarters to tend the kettle by turning the hot plate off and then adding a type of herbal tea to the water a spoonful at a time and then replaces the lid to allow the still boiling water to blend it. As she moves about the others begin to wake up to the aroma of the tea.)

Kowalski: What is that odor? (sniffs the air) Is that….tea? (rubs his face with his flipper to further wake himself.) Good lord, the smell is everywhere.

Private: (stretches as he yawns and sniffs the air.) It rather pleasant actually, if it's not a bother Kitsune I'd like to try some.

Skipper: Private, tea is for girls. Men drink coffee and you know it.

Kowalski: Even though we've never actually HAD coffee.

Skipper: That's not the point, drinking coffee is a manly thing to do and therefore whenever somebody asks then that's what we drink. (Kitsune ignores Skipper's commentary and pours Private a wooden cup of tea.)

Private: (looks nervously at Skipper before accepting the cup.) Thank you. (Kitsune nods and moves back to the table and for a moment begins to whistle to herself.)

Erin: (picks her head up from her work station.) Is she whistling…?

Pepper: (who was sitting next to her is now stretching.) I, ….I think she is. Good god, she's making tea! (momentary pause before she jumps up happily) Is it Christmas already?

Private: I don't get it.

Erin: The only time Kitsune ever makes hot tea is Christmas. It's a traditional thing from back home, one of the few things that makes her happy.

Syron: (rubbing her face) It's not Christmas, people. That is unless you guys have slept straight through the last seven months.

Kowalski: (whips out his abacus and begins doing calculations based on the angle and intensity of the sunlight reflecting off the metal ladder.) Nope, we've only slept through the night.

Elisa: So wait, …Kitsune's actually in a good mood for a change? First thing in the morning?

Meg: In a good mood for the first time, period. (pause) Okay who are you and where's Kitsune?

Skipper: Don't worry ladies, …we'll make her talk. (Kitsune smirks and regurgitates five throwing stars and tosses them striking and imbedding in the floor in a line one after the other leading up to Skippers crotch.)

Syron: Have a seat, Skipper, there's no longer any doubt. (Turns to Kitsune) We're all happy to see you in a good mood this morning, you are in a good mood right? (Kitsune nods)

Syron: So what's changed? (Kitsune walks over to Kowalski and regurgitates her notepad and pencil then writes a note.)

Kitsune: (writes) Whatever you do, don't hug me. I owe you my thanks for a great deed.

Kowalski: Um, …okay. (Kitsune leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. As she rights herself she looks back at her team who are standing there beside themselves with mouths open almost to the floor. After a long moment Meg regains the ability to move and snatches the note off of Kitsune's pad, reads it and then turns to Kowalski.)

Meg: What did you do to her…?

Kowalski: I've done nothing, why do you ask?

Syron: No, no, …there's no a chance in hell you're getting out of this story. Do you have any idea what kind of torment that girl's been living in because she's couldn't tolerate close contact? Do you have any idea what kind of torment we've been living in knowing we've had to cover up things that shall not be mentioned here? What did you do, where did you find the missing piece of the puzzle?

Kowalski: To be honest, after Marlene told me Kitsune's tale that she heard from Antonio and then Rico explained to me what happened after he showed his gratitude to her for showing him how to meditate I was able to deduce the trigger that sets her off during close contact. If you wish to be thankful to someone I imagine it should be Rico, he was the one who was brave enough to put the theory to the test.

Erin: Wait, by put to the test do you mean….? (Kitsune shakes hear head no and then scowls)

Kitsune: (gestures) I'm not as cheap a date as you guys are. We just had a candlelight dinner, very calm, very romantic, …and nobody died. (She smiles and places flower that Rico had given her back into the feathers on her head and walks away.)

Elisa: Whoa wait, you guys had dinner together? (Pause) Are there any leftovers? (Kitsune gestures to her quarters. A moment later Elisa comes out of Kitsune's room dragging the table with her.) There's a freggin banquet here people, oh and I found Rico. He's still sleeping.

Meg: Sleeping as in alive, right? Not sleeping with the fishes?

Kitsune: (Sighs deeply and then Gestures) Wake him up, I made the tea with him in mind. Eat the leftovers before they go bad, people. (She waddles to elsewhere in the cave.)

Skipper: (sighs) I should imagine that the money for this banquet came out of our reserves.

Private: You mean the money we stole from the zookeeper after we beat him up?

Erin: You mugged you're zookeeper before you left…? (begins laughing hysterically) I want to be YOU guys.

Skipper: (Scowls) Soldiers don't steal, Private. We Borrow, don't forget that.

Private: Understood Skipper, but since borrowing also involves returning. Shouldn't you then return that pearl necklace you borrowed from Alice.

Skipper: (clears his throat.) Um, of coarse Private. (begins to drift off.) Just not yet, ..they're so shiny and pretty…

Private: (looks awkward) Right then, …um I'll just leave you with that and be on my way.

Kowalski: Where are you going, Private? Don't leave me here with him when he's like this. (Walks quickly after Private.)

Syron: (turns to her crew and places her flippers on her hips) Hold your heads in shame, girls. The four of you have just been outsmarted by one guy. (shakes her head) What is this world coming to?

(The scene fades to late that evening as the guys are preparing to leave. Both groups are going over the plans that had been made the previous night. Marlene is listening from a nearby chair as her back had been giving her problems during the day.)

Skipper: Okay people, let's go over this drill one more time. Syron and her team will assist us with our egress out of this place. Once we're clear of the zoo walls we're on our own, just like New York it'll take all of use to pull off our disguise and hail a cab. Rico, …I hope you didn't short us with your romantic escapade the other night. (Rico shakes his head no.) Once we're at the Philadelphia airport we catch a chopper back to New York the same as the way we got down here. Marlene, ..make sure you eat plenty before we go. There won't be any pit stops for food this time around. (Marlene nods.)

Private: How are we going to get back into the zoo, Skipper? Alice thinks we were abducted.

Skipper: We'll have to make sure we cross paths with officer X when we get into town, once he's recovered us it won't take him long to figure out that we're the missing animals from the zoo. The parks commissioner will likely commendate him for a job well done, no doubt. Once we've done that then it shouldn't be long at all before we're home sweet home. Who knows, maybe there will be some media coverage regarding our recovery.

Syron: You're starting to get a bit delusional there, Skipper

Skipper: We've all got our moments, Syron. I'm sure you don't want your people knowing what your's was. (Syron holds up a flipper in apology.) Alight people, let's make sure our gear is wired. Final checks, …Private?

Private: Provisions should be adequate, Skipper. Eight cans of herring, four bottles of water.

Skipper: Kowalski…?

Kowalski: Intel is up to date and the best available with our resources.

Skipper: Excellent, Rico weapons check! (Rico does a few jiggles with his belly and gives an so so gesture.) I need more info than that, man. What do you mean by so so? (Rico regurgitates everything in his stomach to show Skipper first hand. The contents are a flame thrower, brass knuckles, a brick of c-4, a blowtorch, and a thirty caliber machine gun.)

Kitsune: (writes on her pad) What do you mean by so so? That's a pretty heavy ordinance load. (she regurgitates an additional five throwing stars, her katana blade, a handful of smoke pellets and a grapple gun.) I like to carry relatively light, it's good for mobility.

Marlene: Eww that's disgusting, where do you people get this crap? That aside, how can you people possibly fit that stuff into your bellies without killing yourselves? (Rico and Kitsune exchange glances before responding.)

Kitsune: (writes) Cast iron stomach. (pats her belly just before the two of them re ingest their weapons.)

Skipper: All right then, now that the checklist is out of the way, let's move out. ( as everybody begins to head out in the direction of the storm drains Kitsune takes Rico's flipper to hold him back for a moment.)

Kitsune: (writes on her pad and then places her flipper on Rico's heart.) Please think of me often, hopefully a long distance relationship will work for us.

Rico: (places his flipper on her heart and grunts his words.) I was going to anyway, but how will we get together once in a while?

Kitsune: (writes) Meditate when you can in the evenings, …I promise I'll find you. (Rico looks confused) Trust me. (She smiles and gestures that they should catch up with the others.)

(The scene cuts to the curb out on the street in front of the zoo. An awkward figure wearing a long overcoat and a hat enters a waiting taxi cab and shuts the door.)

Driver: So where to buddy..? (The voice of a speak and spell comes from the back seat.)

Speak and spell: Philadelphia airport.

Driver: (looks in his mirror) You ok buddy, you sound pretty weird.

Speak and spell: No voice box, too much smoking.

Driver: Tell me about it, ..my old lady…

Speak and spell: Meter running, shut up and drive.

Driver: (sighs) Whatever you say buddy, …I'm just trying to make a living. (Pulls away from the curb and gets into traffic. Inside the coat the penguins are stacked single file on top of each other with Skipper at the head. At the very bottom is Marlene is panting since after sitting she no longer has to support their weight.)

Marlene: I can't believe you guys put me at the bottom of the totem pole, can't you see I'm pregnant?

Skipper: It couldn't be helped, Marlene. You're the only one of us who has knees, we needed you to get us into the cab without tipping us all over.

Marlene: Yea great, my kids will probably come out flat as pancakes now. ( A long moment of silence ensues during which the group tries to maintain balance around a sharp turn.)

Private: Marlene, have you given any thought to what you might name your pups?

Marlene: Well, I have no idea if I'm having boys or girls so no. I haven't given it much thought.

Private: Do you think you might consider my name if one of them turns out to be a boy? Private's a good name, right?

Skipper: Any of our names are equally as good, soldier so get in line.

Marlene: Um yea, …I think what Skipper's trying to get at is that I've been approached by everybody on that very subject. Except Kitsune, but either way I'll take everything into consideration ok?

Private: Oh um, ..alright then. I didn't mean to press the issue. (Somewhere in the coat Rico let's one loose with a loud report. Loud enough that even the cab driver heard it and rolled down his window while muttering a few swears to himself.)

Marlene: Oh god, …Rico! (fearing that it would all come her way she lifts the bottom of the coat off the floor to allow in inflow of air that drives the noxious fumes straight up to the top and out of the neck where Skipper is.)

Skipper: (eyes begin to water and nostrils sting from the stench) Sweet mother MacArthur, …the horror! (Marlene's victory chuckle can be heard all the way from the bottom.)

(Eventually the cab arrives at the airport and the group pays the driver, then gets out as awkwardly as they got in. Once they've walked far enough to be out of view the coat can be seen collapsing to the floor as if the occupant had simply melted away. The coat is then pulled into a corner where the group sought cover and tucked away.)

Skipper: We need to get out to the tarmac pronto, which way Kowalski?

Kowalski: I suggest we hide in somebody's baggage until we can get past the check in counter…

Private: Couldn't we just use the ventilation shafts like we did the last time?

Kowalski: What?

Private: (moves out of the way and points to a vent I the wall behind where he was standing.) Look, see a vent right there.

Kowalski: I suppose, if you wanted to deviate from my hours of planning we could do that.

Rico: (Regurgitates a brick of C-4) Kaboom..?

Skipper: Negative, ….there are to many humans around. After an explosion of any kind they'd shut this whole place down and we'd never get out.

Rico: Aww… (he re-ingests the explosive and then regurgitates a blowtorch and begins to melt the screws on the vent.)

(The scene snaps to the tarmac as the groups discretely climbs into the wheel well of a helicopter shortly before it powers up it's engine and takes off.)

Marlene: Um, listen guys the first time around was just so much fun and all, especially getting shot in the butt by a rocket, but we're not going to be jumping out of the aircraft again are we?

Kowalski: Negative, this aircraft is scheduled to land at JFK airport in New York. So not to worry, Marlene.

Marlene: Oh good, ..I was just thinking I couldn't handle much more excitement. The pups are getting restless if you catch my drift.

Kowalski: Um, …no sorry. What exactly are you getting at?

Marlene: They're bumping about a lot in there.

Kowalski: I'm still not sure if I understand, perhaps if you could explain it from a standpoint of quantum physics.

Marlene: Kowalski, …do the words dork, dweeb, or nerd mean anything to you?

Kowalski: No, should they?

Marlene: I think if you looked those words up in the dictionary, each on of them would have a picture of you next to the definition.

Kowalski: (looks excited.) Good lord, you mean I'm famous?

Marlene: (rolls her eyes.) Yea, …not quite.

Private: (changes the subject.) Marlene, do you think the humans will try to use Antonio for breeding again?

Skipper: What brought that up?

Private: I was just thinking of the way he acted when Marlene tried to tell him about her pups. It's so sad to think that there could be lots more babies out there who won't know their dad.

Marlene: Not to worry, Private. I worked something out with Kitsune and she said she'd make sure Antonio was taken out of the breeding program. He won't have to own up to any more responsibilities like this one.

Rico: (grunts) You mean….(drags his flipper across his neck.)

Marlene: No Rico, I don't mean that. There will be no killing or maiming involved. Although she did offer, ..but I don't want to be like that. I'd like to think that I'm better than that, …Kitsune said it would only be a matter of a few keystrokes on the computer.

Private: Oh, …I guess that's okay. I was worried for a moment there that something bad was going to happen to him.

Skipper: The guy was a total jerk, Private. He even charmed Marlene into a one night stand.

Marlene: Hey, …I'm right here you know. And he didn't charm me, …even I have needs. I haven't seen a male otter in two years for the record. (points) You all had your fun too, so I don't even want to hear about it.

Rico: (grunts) Hey!

Marlene: Fine, except for Rico. HE just had dinner and a butt kicking.

Rico: (Makes a fist and thrusts it into the air.) Whoo hoo!

Kowalski: There's no doubt about it, Skipper. There's not a male alive who would be happy about being beaten up by a girl unless there was love involved. (The penguins all shake their heads pity. A moment later the helicopter encounters what feels like heavy turbulence followed by the sound of a failing turbine.)

Marlene: Oh boy, that wasn't good was it.

Skipper: Kowalski, report!

Kowalski: I believe the sound we just heard is referred to as a flameout. The helicopter may have lost an engine.

Skipper: Only one?

Kowalski: Well this particular helicopter model has twin turbines and since it doesn't feel like we're plummeting to our deaths I can only deduce that the helicopter has only lost one.

Private: But it does feel like we're falling, It feels like I've lost half my weight. It kind of tickles.

Kowalski: Not to worry, while it does feel as though we're descending rapidly the helicopter is probably attempting an emergency landing before something else goes wrong. Although it would probably be wise for everybody to clear the doors, no doubt the leading gear will be lowered any time now. (No sooner had Kowalski spoken the doors began to open. Everybody somersaulted their way out of danger except Marlene who wasn't quite quick enough to make it. The doors drop out from under her and she screams as she begins to fall. Fortunately the fall is cut short by Private who leaps over the edge catching her paws while The others secure Private's feet.)

Private: Hold tight Marlene, I've got you.

Marlene: I can see that, but who's got you? (The voice of Skipper emerges from inside the aircraft even though he cannot be seen from Marlene's position.)

Skipper: It's the goof troop, who do you think it is. (There is no need to pull the both of them back in as the helicopter touches down leaving Marlene with her feet on the ground.)

Marlene: (panting) Ok, that was fun. Let's not do that again, what do you say guys. (The penguins jump down from the aircraft and assist Marlene in getting clear of the area.)

Skipper: You'll get no argument from us. (Turns to his men) Kowalski, report! Where are we?

Kowalski: By the looks of it, …an old parking lot overgrown by weeds. (looks about at some of the buildings a few of which are boarded up.) In a run down part of town. If I take into account our brief time in the air, direction of travel for that time and rate of descent, …(Kowalski jumps up onto Rico's shoulders to get a better look around.) We're in Camden.

Marlene: If I recall, that was the one place we didn't want end up right?

Kowalski: Ideally, no. But if we're near the water front then we're not that deep into the hole. If we keep as low a profile as possible then we should be ok. (looks back at the helicopter as the humans are investigating a light amount of smoke coming from one of the engines.) I doubt they'll be lifting off any time soon.

Skipper: So much for our ride home, what do we have for a backup plan?

Kowalski: Sorry Skipper, the only backup plan we designed was if we'd actually missed our flight while still in Philadelphia. Catching another chopper would have only meant waiting an hour or so. But this, ….this will take some time to re plan.

Skipper: Understood. (looks up at the cloudy sky as the distant rumble of thunder can be heard.) We're going to need some shelter pretty soon, people. At this point I'll take options from anybody.

Kowalski: I'd suggest grabbing a cab back to Philly but I don't see any. (another rumble of thunder is heard.)

Skipper: Well, we can't stay here. We'll head east toward the water front until we find a place to hold up for a while. The group begins to head out of the overgrown parking lot and then begins to duck in and out of alleyways as they proceed down the street to avoid being seen. Sometime later it begins to pour and with a lack of a better option the group takes shelter in a large cardboard box that was lying on it's side located in one of the alleyways they ducked into.)

Private: What a mess this turned out to be. Maybe we should have stayed in the helicopter, at least we'd be much dryer and who knows maybe they'd fix it without to much trouble and be on their way.

Kowalski: With smoke coming out of one of the engines, that seems highly unlikely. No doubt a special truck would have to come get it and take it to a repair facility. We'd have been spotted for sure.

Private: But aren't we supposed to be recovered by the humans?

Skipper: Not in Camden, we might end up being recovered by the wrong sort and end up on the dinner menu somewhere or as part of some exotic garment.

Kowalski: In this place, it would probably be the former rather than the latter.

Skipper: And it's not something we're willing to chance. We hold up here until the rain stops and then we move out.

(The scene fades to late that night, the rain is steadily falling and the group is still holding up inside the cardboard box which was placed on top of a wooden skid that was found in the alley way to keep them from being flooded out. Rico, Private, and Kowalski have managed to fall asleep despite the circumstances leaving Skipper awake because Marlene is afraid of her surroundings.)

Skipper: (closes the last of the cardboard flaps on the box to make sure they stay as dry as possible.) They're just shadows caused by the street lights, Marlene. There's nothing to be afraid of out there.

Marlene: Easy for you to say, you guys venture outside the zoo constantly. Look at me, …do I look like I could survive out there.

Skipper: This is nonsense, Marlene. What could you possible be afraid of?

Marlene: Being eaten, …there's wild dogs in places like this aren't there?

Skipper: I doubt it, …Kowalski made this out to be a bad place to be but I doubt it's THAT bad. (Gives the cardboard box flaps a tug to make sure they stay shut.) Try to get some sleep, we'll move out for the water front in the morning. (Marlene reluctantly lies down on the cardboard floor. A moment later Skipper flies down next to her and rolls to face away as he tries to get some sleep. Marlene tosses and turns a bit trying to get comfortable and after a moment she begins to shiver. Several minutes later Skipper opens his eyes in the dark.) I thought otters we're designed by nature to stay warm even when wet.

Marlene: We are but this is different, it's a raw freezing paws kind of chill. I can't shake it,… literally. (pause) Is there anything that can be used as a blanket?

Skipper: (After a long minute of silence Skipper picks his head up and looks about to see if anybody else is awake.) Permission to cuddle granted. But it's just to keep warm, …don't get any ideas.

Marlene: What…? Um, ….seriously.

Skipper: The offer only goes out once, Marlene. (Marlene moves herself closer as Skipper remains turned away from her and lies down right up against Skipper's body. At first his feathers feel as cold as her paws but moments after she wraps her paws about his chest and pulls him close she begins to warm right up.)

Marlene: (sighs as she begins to drift off to sleep.) Mmm, you're cozy.

Skipper: (puts his head down and sighs. A moment later he cracks a weak smile and drifts off to sleep.) Sleep tight little lady.

Chapter 9 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 9

By

Wildgoose

(The penguins awoke the next morning with a hard thump onto a solid surface followed by the loud bang of metal doors nearby. They were no longer together in a cardboard box but separated into cages and placed into the back of what looked like a cargo van. The temperature was drastically different inside he vehicle then it was last night when they went to sleep, Is extremely hot as the only windows are up at the front of the van and they are wound all of the way up. At the moment there is no one else inside the vehicle.)

Skipper: Kowalski, report!

Kowalski: Unknown Skipper, …I woke up about the same time as everybody else.

Skipper: Unacceptable Kowalski, what good is having a go to guy if I can't go to you for the information I need?

Private: Where are we…?

Marlene: Um Private, he already told you he doesn't know. What part of that didn't you get?

Kowalski: These appear to be large pet carriers, perhaps we've been picked up by animal control while we were sleeping.

Skipper: Impossible, we holed up in the most secure location we could find.

Kowalski: Then I guess they're just not making cardboard boxes like they used to. But the more intriguing question is how did they find us?

Skipper: I still don't think that it's animal control that compromised our position, it's not like them to just go around kicking over boxes looking for animals. Not to mention animal control would never lock an animal in a sealed unventilated automobile to sit for an undisclosed amount of time.

Marlene: Well however we got here, we'd better find a way out quick before we all cook to death. I can feel it already that it's getting hotter in here by the minute.

Skipper: Agreed, Kowalski I need options.

Kowalski: Well if we could make ourselves a window then an air-conditioner would spruce the place up just nicely. (awkward pause) Sorry, sorry….I'm still trying to wake up here. (pause) We can't use explosives until we get out of these cages or the concussive force would kill us all at such close range. (Rico regurgitates his blow torch and begins to cut into the metal bars on door of his cage.)

Skipper: Excellent work, Rico. We'll be out of here in no time. (a moment later the torch sputters out)

Rico: (grunts) Out of gas.

Skipper: Blast, …what else have you got Rico? (Rico regurgitates his flamethrower and is about to use it before Skipper yells over to him.) Wait man, you'll cook us all.

Kowalski: Not to mention he may set the vehicle itself on fire in which case our deaths would be much more agonizing. (Rico re-ingests the flamethrower.)

Rico: Awww. (Before they can decide what else can be done, the front doors on the van open and two men get in. They shut the doors, start the engine, and begin to drive down the street.)

Skipper: Definitely not animal control, these guys look like a couple of thugs.

Marlene: (begins to panic and rattles the door on her cage.) I don't want to be part of somebody's coat!

Skipper: Calm down, Marlene. It's not going to happen, we'll figure a way out of this mess don't you worry. (As he continues to try to calm Marlene down the humans driving the vehicle begin to converse with each other.)

Driver: So what do you think the boss will want to do with these animals?

Passenger: How should I know, …we're usually supposed to find the guy dogs for the fights. However, he seemed incredibly pleased that we happened to find a bunch of penguins, in Camden of all places. I thought these things only liked freezing weather.

Driver: I don't know, maybe their place finally melted. You know, all that global warming stuff. Anyway, the boss pays the bills so we've got to do like he says and bring them in.

Passenger: I know, but doesn't that guy give you the creeps? Nobody ever see's him, he just communicates by radio and he's always got that funky laugh. I Tell you, the guys got more than a screw loose.

Driver: Hey, as long as the pay is right then who cares. Let's just do the job and be done with it already.

(The scene focuses back onto the animals.)

Kowalski: Good lord, these guys apparently go around searching for stray animals so they can be made to fight each other for monetary gain.

Skipper: What, like betting?

Kowalski: That's part of it, the humans do the betting on which animal will win. The animals have to fight it out to the death, the only gamble for the them is who lives and who doesn't.

Private: But you heard them, they usually look for dogs, what do they want with us?

Skipper: It's looking like we're going to find out, Private.

Marlene: Um Skipper, …I DON'T WANT TO BE SOME DOGS CHEW TOY EITHER! (Starts shaking the cage door again trying to get it to come loose.) Rico, …come on. Turn your stomach inside out if you have to but find something to get us out of here.

Skipper: Calm down, Marlene, getting out of here should just be a matter of patience. Sooner or later these guys will have to open these cages for one reason or another and when they do we'll do to them what we did to the zoo keeper.

Private: You mean we're going to mug them too? Honestly Skipper, I don't really think I'm very comfortable with living a life of crime. I like being a good guy.

Skipper: We're not going to mug them we're just going to beat the snot out of them.

Private: Isn't that almost the same thing?

Kowalski: Would you rather end up as some dogs chew toy?

Private: (long pause) Right then, …I'll take out their knee caps.

Marlene: What about me guys, …what do you need me to do?

Skipper: You're the only one of us who has teeth, Marlene. Bite them where it counts, ..hard. (The other members of the team cringe and experience a cold shiver.)

Rico: (grunts) I didn't need that image. (The cages slide to one side of the vehicle and collide with each other as the van makes a sharp turn without slowing down. The entire group expresses their discontent with the addition of a small amount of liquid that trickles from a small hole at the bottom of Marlene's cage.)

Kowalski: Oh dear, …uh Marlene you didn't by chance just break your water did you?

Marlene: No, ..no, I'm fine. Well not really fine, ….I uh….I peed myself.

Rico/Skipper/ Kowalski/Private: EEEWWWW!

Marlene: I'm scared and I was already holding it when speed racer up front made us ram into each other. Pardon my anatomy, Okay?

Skipper: Consider it pardoned. (The group continues to converse as the scene fades out.)

(The scene comes back an hour later as the two men who caged the group carry them down to the lowest level of the building which happens to have water way access and a slip large enough for one sizable boat. The men place the cages one next to the other in single file so that they are all facing the boat slip and then they leave mumbling to themselves about why their boss would want the animals brought all the way down here.)

Skipper: Does anybody else have a bad feeling about this besides me? (Everybody raises an appendage) Oh good, ..for a moment there I thought I was losing it. (After several moments longer a grey fin can be seen gliding through the water advancing toward them.)

Kowalski: Déjà vu?

Marlene: What?

Kowalski: The intense feeling that you've done something or been somewhere exactly like this before. ( as he says this an all too familiar voice echo's through the boat house.)

Voice: Penguins! (followed by a high pitch stuttering laugh.)

Skipper: Yup, ….déjà vu. (A bottlenose dolphin emerges from the water on a waterproof variation of a segway and begins to circle about the group several times before stopping in front and staring at it's captives.) Well what do you know, command's intel was right. If it isn't our old nemesis, Dr. Blowhole.

Marlene: Wait, …this guy is real? I though you guys were just telling some bogus story to boost your ego's.

Skipper: Of coarse he's real, and has skin that is surprisingly pleasant to the touch.

Marlene: So, …you guys really are commandos?

Private: Marlene, do you mean to say that all this time you've been doubting us? After all we've been through?

Marlene: (grins with embarrassment) I just thought that all penguins were paranoid, and psychotic, and creative, and….

Blowhole: Enough! Who cares if she believed you or not, what matters now is I've got you. I'll admit I was surprised when I found out it was you my henchmen had brought before me, I was certain it was that group of girls from Philadelphia minus the crazy one.

Skipper: Even if we were the other team, what makes you think they would leave one of their own behind?

Blowhole: Wouldn't you? That girl is a loose cannon, she beheaded one of my spy's I sent to infiltrate their operation. Beheaded, …who does that anymore?

Skipper: Right, …I can almost see what you're talking about. Kowalski, when we get back home send a message to Antarctic command recommending Kitsune for a medal.

Kowalski: Understood, Skipper.

Blowhole: Let's get things straight, Skipper. There is no going home, not this time. There's no annoying double agent lemur coming to your rescue, and there's no elaborate incarcerating apparatus for you to escape from, and no lobster troops for you and your teammate to plow through while attempting to thwart my plans. You're in plain and simple cages, locked cages, and this time your feathered butts are mine.

Skipper: I don't get it Blowhole, if you're no longer using lobster troops then who are you using to do all of your dirty work?

Blowhole: Humans! (high pitched stuttering laugh) They're so much more capable then those crustaceans, and just as easy to manipulate. They don't care if your intentions are to blow a hole in the world, as long as you pay them enough.

Kowalski: So, …these humans that you have working for you KNOW that you're an evil dolphin hell bent on world domination?

Dolphin: Of coarse not, if they knew I was an animal they'd assume I was stupid and try to rip me off left and right. I am NOT stupid, ..I've said it before Kowalski and I'll say it again. My brain is bigger than you're whole body.

Kowalski: That doesn't necessarily have a direct correlation to intelligence.

Blowhole: Excuse me?

Kowalski: Look at humans, their brains are equally as large if not larger and yet research shows that they use only a mere ten percent of it.

Blowhole: And now you know why they act as they do, Kowalski. (long awkward pause)

Skipper: What are you waiting for man, keep that wit flying.

Kowalski: Actually Skipper, …I think he's got me on that one.

Skipper: (sighs heavily) Fine, …let's just get down to it then. What do you plan to do with us?

Blowhole: I'm so glad you asked, Skipper. My plan is to use you and you're little penguin buddies as food for thought in one of my dog fights. I'm sure the humans will pay a hefty penny to watch your carcasses get ripped to shreds.

Private: So you really are forcing animals to fight each other to the death? Do the humans really pay money to watch something so horrid?

Blowhole: Of coarse they do, they pay LOTS of money. How else could I afford all the spendy equipment at my disposal. I've even got human celebrities who come to bet on my attractions, and when I toss the four of you into the mix just to watch you get torn to shreds the human will shell out more money than ever to see which animal eats you first. (high pitched stuttering laugh)

Skipper: You keep mentioning my team, ..should I assume that to mean that you'll let the otter go?

Blowhole: (looks thoughtful for a moment) Um, …no. I think I'll have my people throw her to the dogs outside of the fights. The winners deserve a chew toy for their victories, after all they bring me so much money they should be rewarded.

Skipper: (looks conflicted for a moment) The otter is pregnant, …if you kill her than you doom her children also. Are you so evil you've become a monster as well?

Blowhole: (looks surprised as he glances back and forth at Skipper and Marlene several times before speaking again.) Really,… are they yours?

Skipper: Why does everybody keep asking me that? I'm a penguin, she's an otter, do the math for gods sake!

Blowhole: Very well Skipper, since you insist. I believe the math I shall do involves, …subtraction.

Skipper: Curse you Blowhole!

Blowhole: Be careful Skipper, …or I just may make you watch. (Blowhole taps the side of his monacle and begins to speak.) The animals are ready, take them to an isolated room and then lock the door until tonight's fights begin. (Taps the monacle again) I'm going to enjoy watching your demise, penguins. (Blowhole drives his segway back into the water and disappears from view just before the two men who had brought the group in enter through the door and carry the cages out to an unseen location.)

Chapter ten coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.

If any who are following this story are apt at computer art I would greatly enjoy seeing some artwork based on the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 10

By

Wildgoose

(The room is completely dark with the exception of a sliver of light that shines across the floor from just underneath a door. The sound of cage bars being rattled occasionally pierces the darkness as Marlene continues with her intermittent panic attacks. On either side of Marlene's cage are four other cages placed right up against hers, from them you can only hear occasional sighs or grumbles of hunger as Private has been unable to reach his comrades to hand out the remainder of the food stores.)

Private: I never thought we'd go out like this, Skipper. We've beaten Blowhole in the past and yet this time he completely got the drop on us, …have we gotten lazy or soft in our training?

Skipper: I blame only myself gentlemen, …I should have stood guard throughout the night.

Kowalski: There's nobody to blame but Dr. Blowhole, it was by sheer dumb luck that they found us at all. (The sound of Marlene rattling her cage bars can echo's through the room yet again.)

Marlene: I don't want to be some dogs chew toy!

Kowalski: Will you calm down over there, we're trying to sulk here.

Marlene: Well excuse me if I'm a little scared out of my mind right now!

Skipper: Well get un scared, we've been in tougher situations than this before.

Rico: (grunts) Really, …when?

Skipper: That's not important right now, what is important is that we'll figure a way out of here and then we're going to give Blowhole what's coming to him once and for all. (The metallic screech of a key being inserted into a lock is heard seconds before the door opens and briefly blinds the animals with light.) A man who has entered the room with a number of dishes places two in each cage, too quickly for the animals to react in order to attempt escape.)

Kowalski: Such skill, clearly he's done that several times before.

Skipper: Really, ….what was your first clue?

Rico: (Waddles over to the dishes which upon inspection are found to contain water and sardines recently removed from the can.) Fish…?

Private: Well, …it's something at least. Though if we're to be killed, …why is Blowhole bothering to feed us?

Skipper: Sauce for the goose Private, ..we wants to make some money off our appearances in the ring before he kills us. We can't put up a good fight if we're weak from hunger.

Marlene: But what about me?

Skipper: You don't have anything to worry about yet, the fact that you're pregnant is your temporary insurance policy.

Marlene: What? I don't get it, …not that I'm complaining, but I don't get it. (as she's rapidly consuming what food she's been given.)

Private: Blowhole knows that as long as you and you're pups are alive we'll fight as hard as we can to keep you that way.

Marlene: So, ….my insurance policy expires the moment you do? (Marlene sits on her rump, pulls her tail under her chin and begins to cry with a full mouth.)

Skipper: Have no fear, Marlene. One way or the other we're going to find a way out of this. (Sighs heavily and begins to pace the cage in thought.)

Kowalski: How exactly is Blowhole expecting to make any money by putting us in the ring against dogs?

Skipper: Because the average joe won't expect penguins to be able to defend themselves, they'll put their money on what they assume will be a sure thing.

Kowalski: At which point Blowhole rakes in the dough should we blow cover and demonstrate our skill sets.

Private: If we don't fight, the dogs will kill us.

Skipper: Blowhole wins either way. (long silent pause.) What we've got to do is work the problem, people. How can we redirect Blowhole's advantage to our advantage? Kowalski, …tell me you've got some options for me.

Kowalski: Well, should we win our first match then there should be a large upset over the fact, the crowd is likely to become quite rowdy. We can use the distraction to attempt escape through the nearest exit.

Skipper: That's the first good thing I've heard all day.

Rico: (grunts) He might expect that.

Skipper: Maybe so, …but right now it's our best shot unless somebody can give me a better option. (There is a long moment of silence.) Then operation wag the dog is a go. (Rico sighs and decides that the only thing to do now is wait. Based on instinct he believes evening is approaching and decides to pass the time with meditation as it was taught to him.)

( A very long period of time passes and after a while Rico has brought himself to a state where he is able to tune out everything around him. To his surprise he feels as if his mind is sucked to another place and in a flash of light he finds himself standing on a large outcropping on the side of a mountain. On either side of the outcropping are the jagged edges of an encroaching glacier, on the outcropping itself grows small purple flowers and occasional blades of grass. In the distance below at the base of the mountain can be seen a medium sized village with people moving about who at this distance look like a colony of ants. The moment is more peaceful than Rico had ever experienced in his entire life and serene as a famous painting. Rico can feel the breeze blowing from left to right as it changes in intensity from moment to moment, for a time he even wishes that this were his home. Rico's attention is caught when he unexpectedly hears a voice come from behind him, it is deeper than he was used to hearing from females of any species but definitely feminine and distinctly Japanese in accent. The voice almost carried a soothing melody to it and easily caught his heart. Rico turned about to face the voice and was surprised to meet eyes with Kitsune.)

Kitsune: I told you I'd find you, ..though I must admit you arrived here much sooner than I ever expected.

Rico: You can talk…? (Rico grabs his throat with his flipper in amazement not only that it doesn't hurt but he actually has a tenor voice.) And apparently so can I.

Kitsune: What you hear is your inner voice, …your true voice. It can only come from the spirit within, and it can never be silenced. (long pause) It pleases me to see you again, Rico.

Rico: The feeling is mutual, …um are you able to be hugged here or are things still the same?

Kitsune: I am who I am, Rico. Such healing will take a great amount of time, but you've helped me to take the first step. Someday, ..I will look forward to granting you such an honor. (awkward pause) Someday if fate takes us down that path, …I hope that you will be able to honor me with something that I had lost hope for up until recently.

Rico: What would that be?

Kitsune: (Smiles) There is no need to trouble yourself with such issues now, let's just see where fate takes us first. (Rico nods)

Rico: Agreed then. (pause) What is this place?

Kitsune: Sensei often brought me to this place so that I could have as close a taste of home as he could provide. It is also where he taught me the art of meditation, this place is sacred in my heart as for the longest time it is the only place I could go to achieve peace and happiness.

Rico: (Looks down toward the base of the mountain) So, …is that your home town down there?

Kitsune: My village, yes. (looks at Rico as he stares down the mountain.) There is another reason you have come here, ..I can feel it. What troubles you so much that the wind carries your feelings to me?

Rico: (turns to look into Kitsune's eyes) We're in trouble, …my unit is trapped in Camden with Marlene.

Kitsune: How is this possible, the helicopter you sought should have delivered you to New York by now.

Rico: It had engine trouble and we went down. Nobody was hurt as the chopper landed safely, but command's intel about Blowhole was right. We sought shelter from the weather for the night but in the morning were captured by Blowhole's forces. (Kitsune looks about in distress) Blowhole has found a way to make humans do his bidding and now makes profit by forcing dogs to fight to the death to entertain other humans.

Kitune: Having been captured, he intends to send you and your teammates to the same fate? (Rico nods) What of Marlene?

Rico: Once he's finished with my guys, she'll be next.

Kitsune: Is there no means of escape?

Rico: We're locked in cages and I don't have anything left that can be used in close quarters. Skippers got an idea we're going to try but honestly I'd feel a whole lot better about this one if we had a back up plan.

Kitsune: You want me as your back up plan? I'm honored.

Rico: I want you period, but I'm willing to wait for that. In the mean time I'd be grateful for any assistance. (Kitsune blushes for a moment and then regains her composure.)

Kitsune: I will do all that I can, Rico. (she places her flipper on his heart and a moment later everything disappears and Rico opens his eyes to see that he is still in his cage.)

Rico: (grunts) Aww…

( An hour later the door to the room opens and the same two men as before carry four of the five cages out leaving Marlene in the room by herself. Eventually the penguins are carried into an open area full of light and noise. There is a raised ring about four feet high forming a wall about the combat arena in the center of what looks like a small stadium. The air is filled with cigarette smoke and is accented by the scent of spilled stale beer. One of the two men opens a door in the side of the wall and releases the penguins into the ring. A moment later an eerily familiar voice comes over the loudspeaker and addresses the crowd.)

Blowhole: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we begin with a special treat for you. Exotic animals on permanent loan from the NY zoo are here to tantalize the senses of your prospect animals with the taste of fresh water fowl. Feel free to place your wagers regarding how long it will take your animal to rip them to shreds. The event begins in five minutes. (The loud speaker goes silent and the crowd becomes hushed as it decides whether or not this is some kind of joke. After the five minutes is over a very husky looking man rolls a large cage with a German shepherd in it over to the arena and releases it inside. The volume of the crowd raises significantly.)

Skipper: (As the dog growls at the opposite end of the ring) Kowlaski, ..I need options and I need them now.

Kowalski: I suggest we open with the pinball maneuver and once the dog is disoriented we improvise from there.

Skipper: I'll take that option. Private you're with Rico, Kowalski with me. Take your positions quickly. (a moment later a bell is heard and the Dog charges immediately with paws digging heavily into the sand beneath. The penguins having arrived at their positions none to soon put their plan into action. Skipper takes Kowalski by the flippers and pinwheels him about while Rico and private do the same. The Dog is caught completely off guard and bounces from Skipper to Rico and then off the wall. Once the dog is stumbling about trying to regain it's bearings Skipper takes the initiative and vaults out of Kowalski's flippers to dive on the dog from above. After a number of Skipper's signature moves the dog is rendered unconscious and the bell sounds followed by a light boo from a disappointed crowd, most of whom had bet on the dog. The door the penguins entered through opens again as the human tries to group them back into the cage, as he does so Skipper see's their opportunity to slip past and through what looks like the opening to an unobstructed drainage pipe in the side of the building wall.) Now's the time people, go…go! (The penguins vault themselves off of Kowalski's flippers, ball themselves up in mid air and knock the human to the ground before making a break for the exit. Once inside the pipe they encounter a grate blocking it.) It's knock knock time, Rico! Just give us a moment to get clear. (As skipper turns to lead the group away he runs beak first into another grate as it closes caging them up once again. The caged section then pulls away from the pipe to show that it was never a pipe but a trickery device. The cage is propped up on a wheeled cart which is being pushed by a human in the direction of the room they were originally being held in.) Fish sticks!

Rico: Aww….. (Kowalski let's loose with some sort of a primal scream in aggravation.)

Private: Oh dear…..

(The scene flashes to the Pennsy zoo as Kitsune is relaying the information to Syron.)

Syron: You've got to be kidding me! Of all the places to get stuck…..

Kitsune: (gestures) We need to do something, Syron.

Syron: I'm aware that we need to do something, but the question is what? We're not the New York boys, we don't go marching off without orders. Command has no idea Skipper and his guys are AWOL, and then there's the problem of how exactly we got our information on Blowhole when our NJ operative never called it in. We'd either have to tell them that we went AWOL or tell them about Skipper. Do you know what would happen to them? They'd be recalled to the homeland, court-martialed, and probably dishonorably discharged. Life as they knew it would be over for them.

Kitsune: (gestures) Don't talk to me about dishonor, …I've experienced it five times already.

Syron: (sighs) Look, ..I can send the intel you've given me but I can't include any mention of Skipper's team.

Kitsune: (gestures) Something is better than nothing. (Syron waddles over to Erin at her work station and prepares the message to be sent over the radio. Twenty minutes later the reply comes back.) So tell me what I already know.

Syron: The intel is being analyzed and we should maintain our current status. (Kitsune looks away with irritation.) I have no interest in abandoning those guys so if you've got alternative options for me than I'm all ears.

Kitsune: (gestures) Log onto the 911 website and report the dogfights. The human authorities will respond to check it out.

Syron: We could do that, but at best they'd only send a few people at first until they found out the report was legit. It's likely they may not get there in time to help Skipper and his people.

Kitsune: (gestures) It beats doing nothing at all.

Syron: We'll need a computer with internet access.

Kitsune: The vet's office, it has WiFi.

Syron: How did you know about that?

Kitsune: (gestures) Elisa sneaks in there often to log onto sexy singles chat rooms.

Syron: (shakes her head) I don't even want to know.

(The scene cuts to the boat slip at the very bottom of the building. Blowhole can be seen at the waters edge talking into the microphone attached to his monacle.)

Blowhole: I told you we don't give refunds. (groans) Even when they're not escaping those penguins are more trouble than they're worth. (the voice of the person on the other end can be heard from the earpiece.)

Voice: People are suggesting that the penguin fight was rigged, boss.

Blowhole: Look, just restate that it wasn't rigged and then comp them with some pretzels and beer. They're all slobs anyway so that should make them happy.

Voice: So what about the birds and the rat then?

Blowhole: It's not a rat, it's an otter. Haven't you ever been to a zoo, ..or even the park?

Voice: Not so much, no.

Blowhole: What a bunch of uneducated nincompoops, that's what I get for hiring people.

Voice: What's that, boss?

Blowhole: Nothing, it's just evil genius talk., you wouldn't understand.

Voice: So what about the animals, then?

Blowhole: I'm not going to risk putting them out to fight again, …I underestimated their skill sets the first time. I'll have to settle for a petty kind of revenge, …it's not so satisfying but it gets the job done.

Voice: What's with you and all this revenge business? You're always talking about getting revenge on this guy or that guy, all that hate's going to burn you up boss.

Blowhole: They're my revenges and it's not pretty, …now do your job or I'll add you to the list.

Voice: But you haven't told me what my job is yet.

Blowhole: What..? Oh right, …I guess that would help. The birds and the otter are of no use to me anymore, terminate them immediately.

Voice: How exactly?

Blowhole: (grumbles) Does it matter? As long as they can't bother me anymore, ….people eat different kinds of water fowl don't they?

Voice: Uh yea, ..chicken, duck, turkey…

Blowhole: Whatever, …add penguin to the menu then. Just shove them in the oven and have them for dinner if you feel like it. However you decide to do it, just get it done. Blowhole out. (Taps the side of his monacle.) It's just so hard to find good help these days, …it's a shame I can't create a human version of the chrome claw mutant.

(Cut to the Pennsylvania zoo inside the vet's office. It is night and everything outside of the office is as quiet as usual.)

Syron: Alright it's done, hopefully the humans will respond quickly.

Kitsune: (gestures) You've done everything that you can do.

Syron: (sighs) Alright, …as long as we're here already then you might as well show me what Elisa has been up to. (turns to look At Kitsune to find her gone with no sign of her leaving or where she went.) Aw sea bass, how does she do that? (sighs) I had a gut feeling she'd go after them so why am I surprised?

(The scene snaps to a Patco train car as it begins to cross the Ben Franklin Bridge over the Delaware into NJ. Through a window the passengers can be seen, some are going about their business and others are busy trying to maintain a gap in the crowd with a look of uncertainty on their faces. The scene moves inside of the car to reveal the reason there is a gap in the crowd. A penguin is standing on top of one of the seats seemingly minding it's own business but the event itself is unusual enough to cause a stir among the passengers. After a while a little girl who was hiding behind her mothers leg breaks free from her mothers grasp and advances toward the penguin with a toddlers trot.)

Girl: Penguin! (the girl moves to try to pick up the penguin despite loud protests from her mother but is stopped when the penguin grabs her hand with one flipper and gives a no-no gesture with the other. The little girl starts to tear up prompting the penguin to roll her eyes and sigh. After a moment the penguin grabs a notepad and pen from a lawyer sitting nearby and begins to write showing the pad to the girl when she is done.)

Penguin: (writes) My name is Kitsune, ..what is yours?

Girl: Mommy, the penguin can write! (Kitsune taps the paper pad with the pen to regain the girls attention. The girl squints her eyes and leans close to the pad trying to pronounce the name.) Kite-son….?

Kitsune: (shakes her head no and then writes again.) It is pronounced, Kitt-soon.

Girl: I'm Tammy, …whatcha doin?

Kitsune: (writes) Talking to you, what are you doing? (flashes begin to go off in the background as some of the passengers have cameras or camera phones.)

Tammy: I'm riding home with my mommy because she had to take me to work. (looks down) We couldn't get a sitter today.

Kitsune: (writes) I'm sorry to hear that.

Tammy: Will you be my friend? (Kitsune looks extremely uncertain before responding.)

Kitsune: (writes) That may be difficult, I live in a place where I would not be able to play with you.

Tammy: You live in a zoo dont'cha? I could come visit. I'm coming home from the city of Philadelphia, since your on this train that must be where your from. (Kitsune looks astonished to see such logic in a child. Tammy smiles from ear to ear) Mommy says I'm really smart, that's why I go to a geek school. (In the background her mother scolds her.) Well that's what the other kids call it!

Kitsune: (writes) If you're able to find me again then we'll work on it. (The train begins to come to a halt to Kitsune hands the pad and pen to Tammy who turns to talk to her mother as the doors open and when she turns back Kitsune has disappeared from view leaving the other passengers looking about trying to figure our where she went.)

Chapter 11 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 11

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens up with two men walking down a dimly lit hallway in the waterfront complex in Camden, their voices echo slightly off of the failing drywall panels as they converse with each other.)

Man1: So what do you think you'll do after this place?

Man2: What are you talking about?

Man1: Bust open a can of reality and take a swig, man. Organizations like this always get busted sooner or later and then everybody who doesn't squeal goes to jail while those who do have to live with everybody in town knowing they went down as a rat.

Man2: Are you trying tell me something I don't already know?

Man1: Well if you don't already know that this Blowhole guy is a certified nut job, then yea. I'm just saying it would probably be a good idea to bail out of this place sooner rather than later so we don't wind up in the joint ourselves.

Man2: Well, I guess I could do something legit like truck driving. I've got a CDL but the job market has just been so lousy the past few years.

Man1: Sounds like a plan, if you need a helper then you let me know. Cool? (they do a fist bump) So what do we do about the animals?

Man2: Until we can collect out last pay we've got to do what the boss says, and he wants us to waste them.

Man1: You're not actually going to eat them like Blowhole suggested are you?

Man2: Do I look like some kind of circus freak to you? (pause) Why what's bothering you?

Man1: It's just that penguins are my little girls favorite animal, ..I don't think I could look her in the eye after I killed a bunch of them.

Man2: (rolls his eyes) Wow, …if Blowhole knew he'd hired such a wuss. (Sighs) Alright, …I'll do it. But I'll still need you to get a hold on them.

Man1: I can handle that, thanks.

Man2: Hang a left down this hall, …I've got to stop by my truck and get my piece out of the glove compartment. (The two men turn down the hallway and the scene fades out.)

(The scene comes back inside the dark room where Skipper and his team are being held. Their voices can be heard in the dark as they wait for the humans to return for what they assume will be for the next fight.)

Private: So what do you think they're going to do with us next, Skipper.

Skipper: I'm not sure, but it's been such a long time this place has to have closed for business by now. The only thing we can do is wait, …unless somebody has a suggestion. (without warning the light in the room comes on with a loud flick from the light switch on the wall but as far as anyone can see there is nobody else in the room with them.)

Kowalski: Did that light come on all by itself?

Marlene: Great, as if things couldn't get any worse we've got a ghost.

Private: (looks about nervously) I don't like ghosts, Skipper.

Rico: (grunts as he scans the room with his eyes.) Not a ghost, ..help.

Skipper: What kind of help, Rico?

Rico: (smirks as he grunts his words) My kind. (Without warning five throwing stars fly from nowhere and impale the nearby wall in a pattern that seems to form a steep set of stairs and then a moment later Kitsune comes down bouncing out of the shadows from star to star pulling them out behind her as she goes.)

Skipper: (Amused) Well that's a handy little trick, Kowalski make a note of that one. We could always use a few new tricks in our bag. (Kowalski pulls out a notepad from somewhere and jots down the memo.)

Rico: (grunts) You came, ..I didn't think you'd be able to come yourself.

Kitsune: (regurgitates a notepad and pencil and writes.) The cops are coming but you can't just leave it to the humans to do a penguin commando's job. (pause) Besides, …my guy is in trouble. (Rico makes a jovial/sadistic laugh)

Kowalski: Rico, this is no time for flirting. What did she say already? ( At this Kitsune drops the writing materials and draws her sword from a sheath strapped to her back, then with a single stroke each slices through the locks on the penguins cages.)

Skipper: She said she's here to help, ..that's all we need to know. (He squeezes the handles together and pushes open the door to his cage as does the others. A rattling cage is heard from the far side of the group.)

Marlene: Hey, what about me! (Kitsune waddles over and hacks the lock on her cage and a split second later Marlene pushes the door open into Kitsune knocking her back a few steps.) THANK YOU! (she looks to see Kitsune Frowning at her.) Oh sorry, …I guess I was just a little anxious to get out of there. (Kitsune nods and turns back to the penguins picking up her writing materials along the way.)

Skipper: Kitsune, ..do you have any idea what's behind this wall? If we're going to set off a few fireworks I want to do a little more than just let the humans know we've escaped. (Kitsune shakes her head no) (pause) How did you get in here anyway?

Kitsune: (writes) I hung onto the undercarriage of a truck that entered this facility, ..there is a garage not far from here.

Skipper: What do you say boys, anybody want to go for a drive?

Marlene: I want to go, …how do you drive?

Skipper: (sighs) No dice Marlene, you ride shotgun. (Heavy footsteps are heard approaching the other side of the door and before Skipper can give the order to hide the door opens with two men walking in. Skipper looks about searching for an exit strategy to find that Kitsune is nowhere in sight.)

Skipper: Where did Kitsune go?

Kowalski: I have no idea, Skipper. (enthused) The girl is just GOOD at what she does.

Skipper: That doesn't help us, …we need her if we're going to fight our way out of this. (The two men are heard talking.)

Man1: You've got to be kidding me, how did they get out?

Man2: Figure it out later, for now just help me round them up. (He shuts the door behind him and both men begin to attempt to round up the animals. Marlene is the first to be caught as her extra baggage and paws do little to help her on a hard wood floor but before the human can put her back in the cage she remembers what Skipper had mentioned earlier about biting the humans and scratches as hard s she can until the human looses his grip on her. Marlene rebounds off of the mans knee and sinks her teeth into the crook between the mans legs which is followed by a shrill scream from the man.) (In a crying whisper) Get it off!

Man1: You can buy another pair of pants, just rip the thing off of you.

Man2: (shakes his head no) It's got me! (The other mans eyes widen as he moves to help his friend.)

Man1: (removes a shoe and whacks Marlene across the head as hard as he can causing her to let go before she sails against the nearby wall and falls to the floor.) You okay? (The other man shakes his head no as they back out of the room closing the door behind them.)

Skipper: Kowalski, Private, ..check on Marlene to make sure she's okay. (pause) Rico, …let's find out what's behind that wall. (Rico nods and regurgitates the brick of C-4 and breaks off a section before applying the smaller portion to the back wall.) Fire in the hole! (Everybody seeks cover as the detonator beeps faster and faster until there is a large explosion. As the dust settles there is disappointment) Oh great, …another room.

Private: Now what, Skipper?

(The scene cuts to the hallway as the explosion is heard.)

Man2: What was that?

Man1: I think Blowhole left out few details when he told us to wax these things. Unfortunately we can't leave well enough alone.

Man2: Why not?

Man1: Did you see the way that furball attacked you? Supposing it's rabid, …if we can't bring the animal in to be tested then you're going to end up with a boatload of really painful needles in you're abdomen in the interest of playing it safe.

Man2: So what do we do?

Man1: Dead or alive we have to get that otter, …frankly since they'll have to dissect it's brain for testing anyway we might as well get even. Give me your piece and you stay here, …like it or not I guess I'll have to be the one to do it after all. (The other man hands over his gun.)

(Cut to inside the room where the animals are discussing their options.)

Skipper: Well we can't just keep blasting through walls. (sighs) Where's that backup that Kitsune was talking about.

Rico: (shrugs) I dunno.

Skipper: That helps, Rico. You're crazy girlfriend seems to do a LOT to help out around here.

(Cut to the roof of the building, on the ground below are two police squad cars with four officers looking about with flashlights. After several moments it looks as if they are preparing to leave, realizing that she needs to gain their attention Kitsune brings forward a sawed off shotgun that she'd obtained after neutralizing one of Blowhole's would be guards. She directs the barrel over the ledge of the building and struggling behind the grip to lift the back end off the ground she reaches forward to pull the trigger and sends a blast into the air over the cops heads. The report and muzzle flash quickly grabs the attention of the officers below who duck after seeing a second round go off. Moments later after there are no more shots the officers are quickly on the radio requesting backup. On the roof Kitsune stumbles away from the gun rubbing her shoulder from the recoil and heads back down into the building.)

(Cut to outside of the room as much as ten minutes after the scene on the roof. The two men are still standing in the hallway preparing to re-enter the room.)

Man2: So are you ready to do this?

Man1: I guess I don't have a choice. (he chambers a round in the hand gun and moves forward to shove open the door. Inside the room he finds the animals standing in a group with the back wall blown out into the room behind it.) Holy crap, …who are you guys ®The A-Team? (Shrugs) Well whatever, …I need the otter so give it up. (none of the animals moves with exception of Rico who slowly looks up prompting the man to do the same.) What…? ( A shadow clinging to the rafters above descends onto the man and a second later Kitsune grabs hold of the collar of the man's hoodie using her momentum and the man's own body as a lever to throw him backwards into the wall. As the man lies on the floor for a moment Kitsune dusts her flippers in triumph)

Skipper: Excellent work Kitsune, ..we'd thought you'd taken off or something. (Kitsune scowls and gives her head a hearty shake "no". a moment later everybody's eyes widen) Look out!

Man1: I'm gonna barbeque your bill, bird! (As Kitsune turns to face her attacker the man grabs her body about the shoulders and picks her up to see one of her eyes bulged wide open and the other eye squinted and twitching.) What's wrong with you, bird?

Rico: (places his flippers over his eyes so not to watch.) Uh oh…!

Skipper: From what I've heard this should be good! (The scene changes to the hall outside the room where the other man is standing while nursing his wound. Without warning his associate slams through the door splintering it and embedding himself half an inch through the drywall on the other side of the hall.

Man2: Did you get it..?

Man1: (groans) Don't touch that one. (points wearily to Kitsune who is standing in her original position huffing with anger and her sword in hand.)

Man2: (The man looks back at his partner who is trying to work his way free of the wall to see that his shirt is slashed with a deep bleeding cut going diagonally from his shoulder to his navel.) What are these things?

Man1: Who cares, just get the otter so we can get out of here and let the birds be Blowhole's problem. (hands the gun to his partner)

(Cut to inside the room as Rico waddles up behind Kitsune and places a flipper on her shoulder to try to calm her down. Her instinctive response is to slash at the person behind her in rage, fortunately Rico mostly dodges the blade by almost doing the limbo but the blade still shaves a path across his chest feathers leaving a long shallow scrape that just barely bleeds like an abrasion would. Rico rights himself and holds his flippers out in front)

Rico: (grunts) It's me, …calm down. (Kitsune stares at him and a moment later her rage begins to melt away and soon after tears fall from her eyes. Rico steps forward and as he does so Kitsune places her head on his shoulder as continues to cry.) You did it again, …..but in a good way this time. It's okay now. (Kitsune releases her grip on her sword an allows it to fall to the floor.)

Skipper: Private, secure that weapon.

Private: I think we're going to need it, Skipper. The humans are coming back! (Skipper turns to see that one of the humans has entered the room again and this time is brandishing a handgun.)

Skipper: Never mind the blade, secure THAT weapon. Kowalski, Private, take out the legs. I'll go for the gun! (Kowalski and Private belly slide toward the human but are thwarted when he grabs a two by four that was lying on the floor and uses the penguins for hockey pucks sending them into the air through the opening in the wall. In the background scampering footsteps and the voices of several people yelling "cops" are heard coming from elsewhere in the building.)

Man1: (from the hallway.) Hurry up, the place is being raided!

Man2: (hurried and now scared locates Marlene hiding behind one of the cages, levels the gun in her direction and fires striking the cage and sending Marlene scampering for cover.)

Marlene: Skipper I could use some help over here! (Two more shots ring out as Marlene continues to seek any cover possible until she accidentally runs into one of the cages while trying to keep an eye on the human who was shooting at her. The cage rocks as she slams into the back wall of the cage causing the door to swing shut behind her trapping her.) Oh crap, ….Skipper I'm stuck! (The human seeing this walks up to the cage, picks it up and stares through the bars with his gun still in hand. Marlene backs up as far as she can against the back of the cage.) SKIPPER…!

Skipper: Rico, Kitsune, same tactic. Get the human off balance by any means possible, …I'll go for Marlene! (Rico belly slides toward the human and begins assaulting his legs with the man doing little more than try to kick him out of the way with little success until he starts doing what looks like an exotic dance trying to avoid a number of throwing stars. A moment later Kitsune vaults off the wall in attempt to gain enough altitude to kick the man in the head but is countered when the man uses Marlene's cage to divert the attack and smack Kitsune against the wall where she falls to the floor in a daze.)

Man2: (yells to his partner) At this point I think I'd rather brave the shots.

Man1: (yells from the hallway) Get the thing anyway, it damned near bit off your Johnson! Hurry up the cops are coming this way!

Man2: (points the gun through the cage bars as Marlene cowers at the back side.) Sorry furball!

Skipper: Kowalski options! (looks about to see Kowalski is unconscious in the other room) Think man! (looks about for anything he could use and remembers how Kitsune tried to vault herself off of the wall.) Corkscrew! (Skipper belly slides across the floor to the wall and uses it to vault himself into an airborne spiraling arch toward the human holding Marlene. The human does not notice Skipper until almost the last second when he pivots on one foot startled to see Skipper so close and when he does so he accidentally squeezes the trigger discharging the weapon a split second before Skipper slams into him knocking the human to the ground and unconscious with the gun falling to the floor along with Marlene's cage causing it to tumble across the floor a few times settling on it's side.)

Marlene: (Dazed a bit she presses her face against the cage door to see the human unconscious as heavy footsteps approach from down the hall.) Thank you Skipper, …I thought I was as good as dead for a minute. (Skipper uneasily gets up seeming to stare off into space and panting in a shallow manner.) Skipper…? (Marlene's eyes go wide as she see's a bright red stain spreading across Skipper's chest feathers from right to left.) SKIPPER…? (Skipper takes half a step backward and then one more before crumpling to the floor. A second later the sounds of the other human being arrested coinciding with police in tactical gear storming into the room are heard as Marlene's voice is muted into the background while shaking the cage door. One of the officers voices are heard speaking into his radio requesting ambulance for the two men and an emergency vet for the animals. )

Chapter 12 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 12

By

Wildgoose

(The scene is the back room of a veterinary office where animals are kept after being tended to by the physician and staff, the lighting is low and in the background through a door in the room can be heard a television that is currently displaying the news. Also in the background various staff of the vet's office can be heard going about their business. In separate cages the penguins moan and groan trying to get comfortable however possible and it has only recently come to their attention that neither Skipper nor Marlene are among them.)

Kowalski: (groans as he nurses a bandaged flipper) Did anybody get the license number of that piece of timber…?

Private: (Nursing bandages about his chest) Sorry Kowalski, the only thing I saw was bright blue and red stars just before I was hurled into the cinderblock wall. (looks about) Rico, …are you okay?

Rico: (grunts as he holds a cold compress on Kitsune's head while she is lying down.) Okay…

Kowalski: Rico, …how is it the humans didn't put you in cage by yourself after treatment? (Rico shrugs as Kitsune opens her eyes to find her writing instruments, writes a note and then hands it to Rico to be passed through the bars to Kowalski) The humans think that you're a mated pair and by ethical codes of conduct are not permitted to separate you?

Private: Where could they have gotten that idea? You've only just met recently. (Kitsune holds up her flippers and lets them drop to suggest she has no idea, Rico just shrugs.)

Kowalski: Does anybody have any idea where Skipper and Marlene are…? (the others shake their heads no.)

Private: Quiet everybody, …I think the news is talking about what happened last night! (The group grows quiet so as best to hear the television in the next room.)

TV: ( A scarlet haired young woman with an Irish accent is heard reporting) And while circumstances surrounding this breakup of a dog fighting ring here along the Camden waterfront are indeed strange, what is stranger still was the discovery of a number of exotic animals that were found beaten with unconfirmed reports that amongst the animals was a penguin that had been shot and killed. Again this last statement came from an unconfirmed report provided by testimony to the police by one of the men arrested. We have not had an opportunity to speak with the veterinary hospital where the animals were taken. (The penguins assume a somber attitude and do their best to brace themselves as the reporter continues in the background about the two men taken to the hospital claiming to have been thrashed by penguins and then switches to reporting on how a bottlenose dolphin came to be in the ring's possession.)

Private: It's not true is it, … Skipper can't be gone, right?

Kowalski: He's with us in spirit, Private. That's what matters most. (Kitsune opens her eyes and writes a note to be passed to Kowalski.)

Kitsune: (writes) Knock it off, …Skipper was taken into surgery as soon as we got here. Until we hear otherwise he's alive and will be just fine.

Kowalski: I suppose that's the proper attitude to have, …I'll do my best to get behind it. (pause) So, …where's Marlene then? (Rico grasps his stomach and moans a bit.)

Private: You're kidding, …all that stress sent her into labor? (attempts to jump in excitement) She's going to have pups! (Grasps his chest) OW, ow, ow, lot's of pain!

( A Vet's assistant comes into the room rolling a cart with food and water dishes on the bottom and a cage on the top. The assistant parks the cart against an open grooved slot on the counter opposite the penguins and slides the cage across parking and locking the cage into the slot before proceeding to distribute the dishes to all of the animals. As the assistant leaves the room the penguins can see Marlene lying on her side within the cage seeming to be in a half sleep state while three Otter pups nurse from her.)

Rico: (grunts as he leans against the bars of his cage to get a better look) Wow..!

Kowalski: Truly a wonder of nature, way to go Marlene. (Marlene manages to raise one of her paws into the air a little as a wave and then lets it drop.)

Marlene: Yay me, …tired now can't talk.

Kowalski: Right of coarse, …you must be exhausted.

Private: Just let us know if there's anything we can do for you, Marlene.

Marlene: (drowsy) Popcorn….

Kowalski: Right um, …we'll have to get back to you on that. We're all locked up at the moment. (pause) Um, do you have any idea what you're going to name them?

Marlene: Too tired to think right now, …please shut up.

Kowalski: Right, sorry. Just one more thing and I promise I'll be quiet, …I just have to know. What did giving birth feel like?

Marlene: (very quiet for a moment and then groans) Take your bottom bill and pull it over your head, then you'll have an idea. (A moment later Marlene falls asleep and begins to snore.)

(Some time later an agonizing scream fills the room waking up anybody who'd fallen asleep in boredom with exception of Marlene who is still out cold. A short time later another shrill scream is heard.)

Private; (aggravated) What! (looks about) Kowalski what are you doing over there..?

Kowalski: I just can't do it, ….the pain from even trying is so horrific I can't even imagine and…..oh. Oh, that was the point wasn't it.

Private: Kowalski, were you actually trying to do what Marlene suggested? (Kowalski nods)

Kowalski: (bonks his head against the cage bars) I needed to know!

Private: (looks at him strangely) Geez, and people say that Kitsune is crazy. ( A moment later a note is passed over from Kitsune.)

Kitsune: (writes) I'm not crazy, …I'm emotionally disturbed. There's a difference.

Kowalski: You severely injured a human and almost beheaded Rico during one of your outbursts, …I think that pretty much transitions you from disturbed to crazy on a certifiable level.

Kitsune: (writes) They're both still alive aren't they? That's a definite sign of improvement.

Kowalski: Rico's reflexes saved him, nothing more Kitsune.

Rico: (grunts) Why are you getting on her case?

Kowalski: (irritated) She almost killed you, Rico.

Rico: (grunts) And I enjoyed every minute of it, besides we've all got to go sometime. (Kitsune puts her head down in thought as a tear rolls from her eye. A moment later she reaches through the bars to jimmy the lock. Another moment later the door swings open and Kitsune somersaults to the floor. )

Kowalski: (turns to Private) Where is she going? (Private shrugs and as he turns back to ask Kitsune he finds that there is no trace of her.) How does she do that? (Private shrugs and as he does so Rico notices that his cage door is still wide open. He takes advantage and leaps down from the cage to the floor.)

Rico: (grunts) Be right back.

Kowalski: Where's he going?

Private: I guess he's going to go look for her.

Kowalski: (scoffs) He'd better keep his head.

Private: (regretting what he'd said earlier.) You know Kowalski, …I'd really meant for my comment to be rhetorical. I wasn't trying to imply that Kitsune was actually, ..you know…crazy. She's got issues for sure, …but we could help her if we tried. Rico got through to her, that was a pretty big start.

Kowalski: Only after I'd had time to figure out what sets, …oh I think I see where you're going with this. You want me to try to council the girl and get to the root of her problem.

Private: Um no, …I was actually trying to say that we could just be there for her. We know what sets her off and can easily avoid the trigger until we can find a way to help her with her problem.

Kowalski: You would probably have to hypnotize her and get her to write out her entire life's experiences to get to the root of things, and then that's assuming she doesn't write it all in Japanese.

Private: Too much trouble for you I guess, huh?

Kowalski: Actually, ….it sounds like a stupendous experiment. (begins to drift off in thought) I could publish a paper on neurotic psychosis.

Private: That sounds great, Kowalski. Who would you publish it to though?

Kowalski: Anonymous email to field related experts at some college, I'm sure. The point is I'll have done something tangible, ..recognizable, …maybe even Nobel worthy.

Private: I think you may be getting a touch ahead of yourself, Kowalski. Besides whomever you submitted it to would no doubt keep it for themselves. (Kowalski continues to ramble on oblivious to Private's comments as the scene fades and moves to the recovery room in another part of the facility. Skipper is seen heavily sedated with IV tubes attached to bags of colored liquid that are running into his neck and a feeding tube has been inserted into his throat down to his stomach. His chest is heavily bandaged and yet the bandages are still slightly stained with blood. Nearby the vet is studying a pair of x-rays taken of Skipper's chest cavity while one of the other assistants in the office is placing recently cleaned equipment into it's proper places. When she is done she approaches the doctor. )

Assistant: So how is the penguin doing?

Vet: Well, …considering that this is the first time I've ever actually operated on a penguin before then I would say better than expected.

Assistant: Meaning…?

Vet: It survived, …so far anyway. Unfortunately there wasn't enough time to get it to the appropriate vet in Philadelphia or it might be faring better. Time will tell I guess, …Dr. Faltzgraff should be arriving from Philadelphia to check my work and see how the patient is doing. (Sighs) See to it that the bird is placed on monitoring equipment, the press would probably have a field day if it somehow dies.

Assistant: And how did the otter do..? Three pups is the word around the office, I think.

Vet: The word is right, …I guess three out of four isn't bad all things considered.

Assistant: Oh no, …she lost one?

Vet: No doubt a result of the horrible conditions she and the other animals were found in, hopefully she wasn't keeping count. (The vet leaves the room to attend to other business while the assistant hooks up the monitoring equipment and then leaves the room herself. After several minutes a piece of the drop ceiling moves aside and Kitsune somersaults her way down to a nearby counter and then jumps over to the table where Skipper is lying. She looks at him for a very long time with the wires and tubes coming off of him and then she turns her attention to the monitors displaying Skippers vitals. Kitsune leans forward and gives Skipper a peck on the cheek and then a light pat on the chest before sitting down next to him on the table.)

(Several minutes after Kitsune sits down next to Skipper Rico comes down out of the opening in the drop ceiling and works his way over to her. He notices a very sad look about her as he sits down next to her.)

Rico: (grunts) You okay..? (Kitsune shakes her head no.)

Kitsune: (regurgitates her writing materials and writes.) This is my fault because I failed, everyone got hurt because of me.

Rico: (grunts) You've lost me.

Kitsune: (writes) I allowed the human to get the better of me and because of my failure Skipper had to sacrifice himself to save Marlene.

Rico: (grunts) The human got the… (Grabs his throat in pain and then grabs Kitsune's writing materials to continue the conversation. From this point both of them are exchanging notes.) The human got the better of all of us. If anything you saved our bacon by taking out the other human with your freak out.

Kitsune: Everybody hates me for what followed. (Rico looks down and dusts the shaved swath of feathers on his chest with his flipper.)

Rico: It makes a fashion statement.

Kitsune: What fashion statement could one up a natural tuxedo..?

Rico: Well you do have yellow coloring on your chest and cheeks, …let me get a marker to do myself up and we can match.

Kitsune: (smiles and tries not to laugh.) I thought we were talking about the runway I carved in your feathers.

Rico: Exactly, I'll just color the area in so we can match and nobody will notice.

Kitsune: To think, …Your friends have been calling ME crazy.

Rico: Do I look mad at what happened..? (Kitsune smiles and shakes her head no.) If anything I'm the crazy one because anybody else probably would be mad.

Kitsune: Then why aren't you?

Rico: Because we psychos need to stick together.

Kitsune: (shakes her head) I have news for you, Rico. You're not crazy like I am, ..you're just fun to be around.

Rico: Now you're just being nice.

Kitsune: (smiles and places her head on his shoulder after writing.) I know, ..but don't tell anybody. I have a reputation to protect.

Rico: So did you find out anything?

Kitsune: Nothing that bears repeating. Skipper is okay so far, so that's good news.

Rico: The best I've heard so far, the second best is when I found out I get to see a little more of you.

Kitsune: I'm bad for you, Rico. You know that don't you?

Rico: That's for me to decide.

Kitsune: (sighs) I left base against orders to come after you, and with our exploits on the news Antarctic command likely has an idea what's going on. Sooner or later they'll figure out who was involved and why, at that point who knows what will happen to me or you guys.

Rico: We knew the risks when we came down here, ..if the worst happens and they discharge you then you could always come live with me as a civilian.

Kitsune: (looks at him with surprise before writing again.) Looking for a family are you..?

Rico: (looks bashful) I didn't really have that in mind but it might have come up sooner or later. (in the background the voices of the staff are heard approaching the door of the room. At this Rico tosses the writing materials back to Kitsune and resumes grunting his words.) Fun is over, time to bail. (They both work their way back up through the ceiling and close the opening. A moment later the Vet from Philadelphia walks into the room accompanied by the regular staff of the office unaware of the penguins presence.)

(The scene fades to the next morning shortly after the penguins are given their meal rations for the morning. (A local news reporter and camera crew have been allowed into the room to gather footage for the continuing story regarding the happenings on the Camden water front. At the moment they are focusing on Marlene and her pups as they are busy doing their thing and then the camera briefly turns to the penguins.)

Private: Cute and cuddly, people. You know how Skipper would want it.

Kowalski: How long do you think they're going to keep this camera in our faces, …it's making me self conscious.

Private: Hold your form, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Who put you in charge, ..I thought I was second in command.

Rico: (Grunts as he points to Kitsune) She did, deal with it.

Kowalski: Oh I see, and why is that?

Private: You can't make command decisions, Kowalski. Remember the reptile house? Besides, …she outranks you in the grand scheme of things.

Kowalski: Oh right, …I guess that did put a black spot on my record. Very well then Private, …I guess you're due to have fun with that new first class rating. Just don't let it go to your head.

Private: I'll do my best. (The camera crew moves to the next room to get a shot of Skipper for their report and the scene fades out.)

(The scene comes back in NY inside of the night time zookeepers apartment, he is seen at the kitchen table paying attention to a number of bills that have been coming in lately regarding his hospital stay.)

Steve: Fifty dollars for a pair of aspirin, are they serious? I could have scored an ounce for that much,…I swear these doctors get greedier every year. ( the doorbell rings in the background.) Great, now watch this be the girl scouts or something. (He grabs his crutches and hobbles over to the door to find Alice standing on the other side.)

Alice: Hey weirdo, ..long time no see huh?

Steve: Um no, not since I insulted you in your apartment while you were trying to take care of me. Thanks by the way, …I know you were trying to help. Also I'm sorry for what I said, …you didn't deserve those comments.

Alice: No harm done, …everybody has their bad days.

Steve: You're chipper about something, …what's got your dander up?

Alice: You don't watch the news much, do you?

Steve: Usually only if I'm bored out of my skull. Why, what's going on that's got you so happy?

Alice: They've found our missing animals down in New Jersey.

Steve: (slightly irritated) Really, ..how did they wind up all the way down there?

Alice: Are you okay, …you looked like there was ice in your veins or something.

Steve: What, …oh sorry. The thought of New Jersey made me remember an old score I have to settle, it's just something personal. It doesn't have anything to do with you. So they found all of them together?

Alice: Plus otter pups, three of them.

Steve: Excellent, …I'm sure the new night time guy will have a blast taking care of them.

Alice: (Frowns) What exactly does that mean?

Steve: (looks confused) I told you before that I wasn't going to go back to the zoo, I'm just tired of some of the things that go on there.

Alice: What could possibly go on at night that would frazzle you that much?

Steve: I'm just going to say that you wouldn't believe me if I told you, and we'll leave it at that.

Alice: Is your story weirder than one of the chimps talking to me in sign language?

Steve: You said yourself that you've always thought that the penguins were up to something. Let your imagination run wild and you'll probably come pretty close to the truth.

Alice: (scoffs) Let my imagination run wild huh? (pause) Let me guess, they're really animal commandos who work under a top secret division of the government for the purpose of operating where humans can't.

Steve: (looks absolutely bewildered.) Um, …

Alice: What, …to far fetched for you? Sit back and brace yourself, I can probably think up something wilder if I really try. (Elbows him lightly in the ribs.)

Steve: Wilder that that, …right.(changes the subject) SO, …..they found the animals. What about the nut jobs who took them?

Alice: They haven't found those guys yet, ….heck they found the animals in an illegal dog fighting ring of all places. Who know where those animal rights whacko's could be hiding. (pause) What kind of animal rights nut kidnaps animals to make them fight? (shakes her head) So where were we, …oh yea. We don't have a replacement for you, …I never had the heart to tell management that you wanted to leave for good. They think that you're just out on temporary disability or something. The temp guy can't wait to get back to day shift as it is.

Steve: Well that makes my life a little more complicated.

Alice: Why, ..at least with disability you still get paid.

Steve: Alright you've got me, ..there IS that.

Alice: Besides, ..could work be so bad that you would want to just drop it and leave? (pause) You know what, …don't answer that.

Steve: You've already posed the question so I fear I must. Let's put it this way, ..have you ever given as good as you've got, been the nicest person you can, only to be taken advantage of in the worst most insulting way?

Alice: Of coarse, …it's part of the job. I only put up with the public because of the animals and because of the pay.

Steve: I hate the public, ..that's why I work at night.

Alice: And with animals. (Steve stares at Alice for several minutes)

Steve: (sighs) This isn't the person I'm used to saying hi and bye to every day at work, …so who are you and why do you darken my doorstep?

Alice: I like you, remember?

Steve: Oh is that what's been causing my nightmares. (Alice rolls her eyes)

Alice: What, you can't even give me a chance?

Steve: Of coarse I can, ..I let you in the door didn't I?

Alice: Right then, …how about a second chance? Come down to NJ with me to pick up the animals when they're ready.

Steve: Ready?

Alice: They were beat up and one of them was shot, ..the doc is only giving that one a 50/50 right now so we've got to wait until they've had a chance to recover some.

Steve: Somebody shot one of them? (VO) Dammit, I was going to do that!

Alice: I know right, …what's this world coming to. (Pause) So anyway, while we're waiting to head down there maybe you could join me at the bar a few times. Do you drink?

Steve: No, …but lately I've been thinking about starting.

Alice: Could I please get a serious answer out of you just for once?

Steve: (sighs) I think I could handle a few drinks with you. (Alice smiles and turns to leave.) Hey Alice? (She stops and turns around to face him.) For what it's worth you should dress out of uniform more often, Uniform makes everything about you look boxy and unfeminine.

Alice: (looks annoyed) What exactly are you trying to say, here?

Steve: I'm saying you really do have a smoking body and it's a sin for you to cover it up so much. (Alice blushes and turns to leave closing the door behind her. After she leaves he quickly walks to the bathroom.) Love mush gag reflex…!

Chapter 13 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 13

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens in the NY central park zoo two weeks after the end of chapter twelve during the coarse of the normal business day, there are people about as usual with the occasional crowd of school children roaming from habitat to habitat. In front of the penguin habitat now empty since the penguins alleged abduction sit's a number of large poster boards that almost surround the habitat. The poster boards upon closer examination are filled with the signatures and well wishes of both adults and children alike wishing the penguins a safe and speedy return in light of their recent trauma and recovery in NJ. In front of the otter habitat there are a similar number of poster boards with well wishes for the animal as well as numerous suggestions of names for her pups ranging from witty to stupid, and extremely common to rare and exotic. With that in mind there in the background the of the poster boards is a local television news crew doing a story on the growing number of poster boards surrounding the habitats and the meanings behind them as the recovery and pending return of the animals has become an ever popular story with the public and also legitimate animal rights groups who are demanding that maximum punishment be given to those responsible for shooting one of the penguins. A result of the animals popularity has caused a rush on related gift items in the zooveneirs shop leaving King Julian in a profound funk due to the fact that he believed that the gift items bearing his likeness should be the most popular no matter what. What goes on at the zoo at night however is a remarkably different story. The animals, every one of them, are hostile to the temporary zoo keeper in their own individual ways for reasons he is unable to understand. On several occasions the temp. zookeeper has requested that he be replaced out of fear that he may be injured by the animals during their care. The scene changes to the inside of a public bar and grill with the aforementioned news report regarding the animals being displayed on the various television screens in the establishment. In one of the booth seats toward the far side are sitting Alice who surprisingly is wearing something casual but semi-provocative, …..for her, and Steve who is dressed simply with khakis and a nice polo shirt. )

Alice: (finishes ordering prompting the waiter to leave.) So, ….nice place huh?

Steve: It seems better than the average bar as far as I can tell. Do you come here often?

Alice: What gave me away?

Steve: At first glance, ….the waiter knew exactly who you were and where you like to sit.

Alice: I'm busted I guess.

Steve: (smirks) You're not referring to your anatomy are you? (Alice looks puzzled for a moment and then blushes as she glances down at her somewhat revealing neckline.)

Alice: Is the outfit too much? I'm really not used to wearing this kind of stuff, …I've always been the proverbial tom boy.

Steve: The outfit is fine, ..you look fetching. I guess I'm not used to seeing you like this, …just in work attire.

Alice: Thanks, ..you look kind of hot yourself. (Steve chokes on a gulp of water from his glass and then puts it down as delicately as possible.) Too much for you again..?

Steve: Do you mind if I ask you a question, Alice? What exactly do you see in me, …as you've probably noticed I'm not always the most pleasant person to be around.

Alice: Like I said, ..I like you.

Steve: You must, …you're quite persistent in approaching me.

Alice: Do you want honesty?

Steve: Honesty is good, ..I can handle it, it's the least likely thing in the world to give me the runs.

Alice: (tries not to choke on her beer as she laughs) And all of that over lunch. (pause) You remind me of me when I was your age. Willing to speak my mind regardless of the outcome with a sharp wit. I'd just come to work for the zoo and thought I had the greatest job in the world because I loved animals so much. (Steve bursts out laughing.)

Steve: I can guarantee you that I don't think of my job as the best in the world.

Alice: (smirks) Yea, …my naivety has worn off over the years to allow me to see that. However I still love the animals.

Steve: Even the penguins..?

Alice: They keep me on my toes, .. I'll say that much.

Steve: I know that feeling. However there's got to be other factors involved, ..I mean I'm somewhat younger that you in case you haven't noticed.

Alice: Well, you're in shape and not too bad looking. It's not like you walk around all day wearing a wife beater and scratching a big fat hairy beer belly while blaming flatulence on invisible animals. (takes a swig of her beer.) Besides, … I'm tired of being alone, …I'm afraid of growing old and having nobody to care about or to care about me. You've heard of the type, thirty cats and so forth.

Steve: Herds of cats, …I've heard the story. So you've picked me, …I'm honored.

Alice: (laughs) Don't think by any means that I'm trying to settle, …I just like a challenge and I like you.

Steve: So I've gathered.

Alice: So, …you're okay with dating an older woman?

Steve: Well you don't look like Jed Clampett's mother in law so, …I'd be willing to give it a shot.

Alice: I'll take that as a compliment then.

Steve: (Smiles) As it was intended. (holds up his glass) Cheers.

(The scene fades out and comes back in down in NJ, it is evening as evidenced by the sun vanishing below the horizon as seen through a nearby window towards the front of the vet's office. Switching to the back room where the animals are being held. Kitsune utilizing her biological clock has determined this and subsequently has begun her nightly meditation which eventually was noticed by some of the office staff which had stayed behind to keep an eye on the animals.)

Vet nurse: Hey Jen, …come take a look at this. ( another woman comes walking over.)

Jen: What have you got Alyssa? (Alyssa points to Kitsune with a curious expression on her face.)

Alyssa: What do you think this bird is doing?

Jen: (approaches the cage.) I'm not sure, …it almost looks like yoga or something.

Alyssa: A penguin doing yoga?

Jen: (scoffs) Don't let word get out or it'll turn into the next craze. (pretends to do a commercial) Now you too can turn yourself into an inside out pretzel while wearing a tuxedo, operators are standing by!

Alyssa: Go patent that, …I'm sure there's a few thousand schmucks out there who would buy into it. Just look at that pet rock craze back in the eighties. (Jen laughs in the background as she continues checking the other animals.)

Jen: What's the other one doing?

Alyssa: Lying on it's back sound asleep.

Jen: That must be the male, …even in nature guys are all the same. Eat, sleep, screw….

Alyssa: Well we haven't observed them doing that last part so how can you tell which is which? Maybe they're both males or females.

Jen: Well, …short of a blood test we'll just have to wait and see if they try to get it on. The doc seems to think they're a mated pair, …they look like a couple of average stupid birds to me. (She turns around to check on Marlene's cage when suddenly something strikes the wall hard next to her head. When she looks up in a fright she see's a throwing star embedded in the wall half an inch from where her head had been with a notepad size piece of paper attached to it.) What the freak…? (turns to her co worker) Did you throw this thing at me?

Alyssa: Sure, ..I hate working with you so much that I bring ninja weapons with me to work.

Jen: Alright, …so where did it come from? (She removes the note and reads aloud.) "You're one to talk, you dress to attract yet you work with other females. Besides, do you mate for the entertainment of others?" (looks at her cow worker.) You didn't write this, right? (Alyssa shakes her head prompting both to turn to look at Kitsune who as far as they can tell is still in the same position as before. A moment later Kitsune opens her eyes to look at the two women and winks at them before resuming her activity.)

Allysa: Okay, …you saw that right?

Jen: (turns away to look for something in a nearby cabinet.) I saw it, but there's nothing that will make me think that penguins carry weapons or write. So think of another excuse for what happened. (She turns back to find her co-worker is nowhere in sight and Kitsune's cage is open.) Allysa, …you have one of the penguins from cage four, right? (Looks about ) Allysa..? (a pop is heard from outside the room as a small grapple hook and line fly into the room near the floor and lasso the woman's legs together causing her to fall to the floor. The cable then drags the woman out through the door into the hallway as she whimpers in fright.)

(The scene cuts to the next morning as the vet enters the building preparing for work as usual, when he heads into the back room to check on the animals the sound of clipboards hitting the floor is heard followed by a number of obscenities. Following into the room, on the floor are both assistants having been stripped of all clothes and hog tied together with a note taped to the forehead of one of the assistants.)

Vet: (reading aloud after removing the note while the assistants muffle their protests and pleads for help through their gags.) "Look, …we're a mated pair. Please put us in a cage and make inappropriate remarks about us." (The vet lowers the note and stares at the two women trying to decide what to make of the whole situation.)

(The scene cuts to later in the day as the animals are being given their afternoon rations.)

Private: Hey Rico, …what do you suppose happened to our regular humans? I've never seen these ones before. (Rico just shrugs)

Kowalski: It does seem rather odd, ..perhaps a scheduling conflict of some sort.

Private: On both of them?

Kowalski: Are you suggesting conspiracy? (long pause) Good god, these humans are more of Dr, Blowholes lackeys, he's found us again hasn't he? (begins to panic) Does that dolphin ever give up?

Private: Calm down, Kowalski. I'm sure these humans are just ordinary vet techs, there's nothing to worry about.

Kowalski: That's easy for you to say, …you don't spend every minute of the day thinking your noggin off trying to stay ahead of the would be bad guys next move.

Private: Kowalski, …I'm afraid I'm going to have to quote Skipper once again….. (Private is cut off by the sound of one of the vet assistants pushing through the doorway with a cart loaded with an animal cage. Amidst those noises is an all too familiar voice.)

Voice: (Labored) Turn off the old think melon, Kowalski!

Rico: (grunts) He's back? (abated paused) Wahoo….! (grabs his throat in pain.)

Kowalski: Skipper, ….you're alive! Thank god, …we've felt so lost without you. You have no idea what it's been like having to take orders from Private….

Private: Hey, …I think I've been doing a jolly good job if I do say so myself.

Kowalski: I hate to say this Private, but frankly your orders suck. We've been stuck in these cages fro weeks and you haven't done a thing to get us out of here.

Private: We live by the penguin creedo, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Never swim alone…?

Private: The other one.

Kowalski: Always wear fuzzy slippers to bed at night so your feet don't get cold?

Private: NO, …..never leave a man behind! And that's why we've been staying here, …to wait fro Skipper.

Skipper: (weak) Alright, …that's enough from you two. I'm in charge here so you two can just put a cork in it. ( Marlene's voice comes from another cage.)

Marlene: It's good to have you back Skipper, …I was really worried about you. I'd come to the bars to see you but I've kind of got my paws full in here.

Skipper: It's nice to be missed, Marlene. I heard the good intel as the humans were conversing with each other, …four is it? (Kitsune rushes to the cage door and begins making gestures for Skipper to shut up.)

Marlene: Wha, …four? You must have heard wrong, …I only have three.

Skipper: I'm pretty sure of what I heard….. (Kitsune writes a note makes it into a paper airplane and sails it over to Skipper beaning him in the chest bandages.) OW, ..watch where you point those things! (He reads the note informing him that Marlene does not know that she lost one of her pups.) OH,….oh dear.

Marlene: What's oh dear?

Skipper: (pause) Nothing at all, Marlene. I was misinformed, that's all.

Marlene: Oh okay, I was getting a little worried there that somebody hadn't told me something.

Skipper: Just another day at the office, Marlene. So how are the little buggers?

Marlene: Hungry, …constantly.

Skipper: Any names yet?

Marlene: Nothing official, ….but for some reason the humans known as the three stooges keep coming to mind.

Kitsune: (writes a note and then sails it over to Marlene.) One of the humans who works here is a big fan of those clowns, …their TV antics play all the time on the tube out in the waiting room. You are able to hear it from here.

Marlene: Oh…okay, ..I guess that makes sense. (long pause) Um Kitsune, …could I ask a favor? You know how to get out of these cages, right? (Kitsune nods) The pups have already been fed, …could you baby sit for a few minutes so I could visit Skipper? (Kitsune stares at Marlene for what seems like ten minutes with the unprecedented evidence of fear in her eyes.) It's okay, they're just pups. They're not going to try to hug you, …I just need you to keep them occupied for a few minutes. (Kitsune still looks uncertain but reluctantly agrees. She jimmies the lock on her own cage, works her way over to Skipper to unlock his and then goes to Marlene to switch places.)

Kitsune: (writes) What do I do?

Marlene: Just keep them occupied, …don't worry they won't hug you. There will likely be some tackling however, …they can be a bit rough. (Marlene leaves the cage closing the door behind her locking Kitsune in with her pups as she makes her way into Skipper's cage.)

Kitsune: (stands there looking at the three pups who are staring back at her playfully.) (Writes) I don't suppose any of you read yet? (One of the pups snatches the piece of paper, crumples it and begins to play with it on the floor of the cage.)

Marlene: (hears a lot of scampering about in the other cage) I knew she'd warm up to them, …so how have been feeling, Skipper?

Skipper: Like I've had an ounce of lead removed from my lung, …I can still taste that horrible metal.

Marlene: Oh right, …I guess that was kind of a dumb question to ask. (awkward pause.) I uh, …..I never had a chance to thank you for saving me. To be honest, …I thought I was as good as dead. (pause) You know how when you almost die they say you can see your own life flash before your eyes?

Skipper: Yes Marlene, I had a similar experience. Only it was a flashback to my boot camp days, …those were the best days of my life. Those days helped to mold me into the penguin I am today.

Marlene: Oh, well that's good to hear. (pause) My experience sucked, …I have never done a thing in my whole life up until I took up this adventure with you guys.

Skipper: Well not to worry, ….we've got plenty more adventures where that came from. We'll make a penguin out of you yet.

Marlene: Okay, ..that's kinda cool but I think I'll stick with who I am. I like being an otter, ….and I'm comfortable with you being a penguin. Don't get me wrong or anything, …I'm not looking to hook up. (pause) Well, …watching what you were willing to put yourself through to protect me and my impending family gave me a bit if a revelation.

Skipper: (looks across the way at Rico holding his beak) I think you'd better cut to the chase, Marlene. Rico can hear you over there and his control over his love mush gag reflex is about to give way.

Marlene: Yea, …leave it to Rico to ruin the moment.

Skipper: So what was your revelation, …you saw God or something? What did he big man have to say? He didn't mention the five bucks I owe him did he?

Marlene: What?

Skipper: Classified, …forget I mentioned it.

Marlene: Consider it gladly forgotten then. (pause) Oh right, …moving on. It dawned on me that I never had to go to Philadelphia to try to complete my family. The most qualified person for the job was right in front of me the whole time.

Skipper: Private..?

Marlene: What….? No, …YOU!

Skipper: Me?

Marlene: Yes,…you. You were the one who listened to my outbursts, risked all to help me, and then was willing to sacrifice yourself to protect us. (Pause) Why are looking at me like that…?

Skipper: Marlene, …are you expecting me to get down on one knee or something?

Marlene: What, ….no.

Skipper: Good, …because penguins don't have knee's. That would have made for a quite a tricky maneuver.

Marlene: No, …what I'm getting at is that, if you're willing to accept the job, ..I think you'd make the perfect make role model for the pups. You know, ..as long as you don't turn them into little commando's or something.

Skipper: It sounds like a dangerous job Marlene, I can't make you any promises.

Marlene: (bobs her head about in thought.) Eh, …sounds close enough. So what do you say?

Skipper: It'd be an honor to serve, Marlene. (Marlene Grabs Skipper in a tight hug.)

Marlene: Thank you, …I LOVE you!

Skipper: OW, watch the bandages! (Marlene lets go) And what was that…?

Marlene: (Blushes) …I um, …you know, …sometimes I feel like, …wow this is awkward.

Skipper: Relax Marlene, we'll keep it on the Q.T.

Marlene: I don't suppose, …you maybe?

Skipper: That's classified, Marlene. (Leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek and makes his classic gesture.) So you didn't see anything.

Marlene: (flustered with head spinning slightly.) Right, gotcha. (Stumbles slightly as she withdraws from the cage and closes the door to head back and relieve Kitsune. When she gets back to her cage she finds the equivalent of wrestle mania in progress with Kitsune pinning one of her pups on the floor with another diving onto her from the top of the cage bars while the third is busy pretending to be the ref. Marlene stops in her tracks with mouth agape. ) What the… (all four stop and point at one another to indicate who started it.)

Chapter 14 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 14

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens up as much as a week after the end of the last chapter, as expected there is a media circus as the recovered animals are being delivered to their habitats in the NY central park zoo. However that appears to be the only ruckus in the zoo as all of the other animals are strangely quiet. There are no cheers from them, no welcome home or job well done, just quiet. Some time later after the media have left the animals are given their scheduled daytime rations by Alice who is surprisingly chipper.)

Alice: Good to have you guys back, ….every zoo needs a few penguins. (Pause) Although I'm not sure what we're going to do with the new one. Honestly, …that jersey vet must have been crazy. The new one hasn't been affectionate in any way towards you guys. (Sighs) Well, what's done is done I guess. The transfer paperwork has already been completed. (Shakes her head as she walks away)

Kitsune: (stomps her foot and writes a note to Skipper.) What is with these people? Everybody expects us to screw for their entertainment. Rico and I aren't even a pair!

Skipper: But you do like each other right? (Kitsune nods) Then don't worry about what the humans want, let nature take it's coarse and if it's to be then so be it. That is so long as you don't have one of your freak outs and kill him, …..or us. That's important too. (turns to the others) Kowalski, ….our new guest is going to need quarters. I need options!

Kowalski: (Quickly draws up a schematic on a pad of paper and then shows it to Skipper.) I suggest the south side of the cave, ….it's distance from us guys should serve to provide the necessary privacy females need.

Skipper: Excellent! Private, …see to setting it up. Kitsune can supervise, ..you know how females are.

Private: (looks very nervous.) This could take a while couldn't it, Skipper?

Kitsune: (writes and then posts the note on Skippers beak.) You guys suck, I want to go home! (Kitsune scowls as she follows private.)

Skiper: (After reading the note.) Chicks, …can't live with them, pass the sardines. (Rico snickers for a moment and then quickly regains his composure.) Well with that little job out of the way perhaps we should go pay our respects to Marlene's little rascals, Kowalski what time is it?

Kowalski: (Looks at the clock near the entrance to the zoo.) About five thirty, give or take an hour. I can never remember if daylight savings time is in effect.

Skipper: (holds his flipper against his forehead.) Leave it to the humans to make time keeping complicated. (pause) It'll have to do. Kowalski, report or Alice's position!

Kowalski: (Pulls out his make shift binoculars and scans the area.) Not in sight Skipper, …but we should be cautious. We know that Alice hasn't left for the day yet.

Skipper: Duly noted, move out gentleman. (Rico is the first to attempt to scale the habitat fence and receives a surprising jolt of electricity that sends him backwards through the air several feet.)

Kowalski: (flippers smoking slightly) Good lord, ….the people have electrified the fence!

Skipper: Those fiends, …what do they think this is a prison? (Kowalski and Rico exchange glances with each other.)

Kowalski: Um …technically skipper, yes. That's basically what a zoo is, ..a prison for animals.

Skipper: You've got to be kidding me, …I never got a memo about that?

Kowalski: Most likely because we've never lived under restricted conditions after normal operating hours before. Something has gone terribly wrong in our absence. (Rico begins making alarming noises while flapping his flippers and pointing. After a moment Kowalski uses his binoculars to find what Rico is ranting about.) It's another zookeeper, Skipper. It looks like he's bringing our dinner.

Skipper: Already? This isn't the usual time, …our guy usually doesn't bring our chow until all of the daytime personnel are gone for the day. What gives…?

Rico: (shrugs.) I dunno…. (Private comes back from his assignment.)

Private: Did I hear that dinner's come already?

Kowalski: And it's not our usual guy.

Private: So what do we do?

Skipper: Until we have additional intel, …we do our usual routine. Cute and cuddly, gentleman. (The penguins stand in a row watching the zookeeper as he walks up to the habitat and tosses them their food and then moves on without a word. The entire group glances down at the ground in horror as they discover the contents of their meal for the evening.) Fish cakes….?

Private: My word, Skipper. Have the humans lost all decency?

Rico: (clutches his throat and pretends to gag.) Fishcakes…..!

Kowalski: This makes no sense, Skipper. Our regular zookeeper took care of this problem a long time ago.

Skipper: Well it looks like we'll have to make sure it's taken care of again. Do we have any stores left from our little trip? (Kowalski shakes his head and a moment later Skipper sighs heavily.) Then I guess we'll just have to suck it up and make the best of things until we can rectify this problem. (private snickers.)

Private: I hope we won't have to take it in the bum if things don't work out.

Skipper: No more butt jokes!

Private: (straightens up) Sorry sir, ..I'll try to make ends meet. (Rico snickers)

Skipper: I mean it, …no butts about it! (Rico and Private snicker as Skipper shakes his head) What a bunch of buttholes. (Rico and Private burst out laughing.) Stop laughing, …we've done that whole bit once before. It's not funny anymore. (pause) There's got to be another way out of our habitat, …I need options Kowalski!

Kowalski: (Pulls a large blue print schematic out from somewhere on his person and spends a lengthy amount of time unfolding it.) The storm drains, Skipper. The same way the girls got around their zoo, ..every habitat should have at least two grates through which we can access them.

Skipper: Sounds like a plan, …let's find them people.

Kowalski: No need Skipper, …according to this schematic the closest drain to us is actually at the very back of our own cave.

Skipper: Excellante`, we'll head over to the otter habitat. Marlene's bound to have some fish hidden away somewhere. (pause) Well don't just stand there, …move out! I want to see my kids already…. (Everybody stops in their tracks and turns to look at Skipper with puzzled expressions on their faces.)

Rico: (grunts) What was that?

Skipper: Marlene's kids, ….I want to see Marlene's kids. (Awkward pause.) Alright, ..stop staring. It was a slip of the tongue, …let's move already. (Penguins belly slide into the cave towards the back which happens to be where Kitsune is setting up. She looks absolutely surprised as all of the boys come sliding into her new quarters and disappear down the storm drain in the floor. After shaking her head in disgust for a moment she follows them. A short time later the entire group pops through the storm drain in Marlene's cave right as she is in the middle of feeding the pups.)

Marlene: What the….? How did you guys get in here?

Skipper: Sorry to drop in on you Marlene, but apparently the humans have electrified all of the fences around our habitats. This was the only way we could come to see you.

Marlene: (Melts) Aww, …that's sweet Skipper.

Skipper: No need to get mushy, we all wanted to come see your family. (Skipper is interrupted by the others.)

Kowalski: Um no, …actually the rest of us just wanted to see if Marlene had any fish.

Rico: Fish!

Private: Sorry Marlene, …you see it seems that the humans are tampering with our rations once again. They've switched to giving us those horrible fish cakes.

Marlene: Bummer, …well they haven't done anything to my food yet. Somebody came by not to long ago and tossed my fish to me. Literally in fact, ..he just threw them at me. He was some new guy, …I had no idea who he was.

Skipper: This new guy has no respect for us at all, …and that's not going to fly.

Private: What are we going to do?

Skipper: Talk to as many of the animals as possible, ..we need to know if this guy is here to stay or what.

Kowalski: What if he is?

Skipper: Then there's going to have to be some penguin intervention. (Rico regurgitates a baseball bat and taps his flipper with it while laughing.)

Private: Not to contradict, ….but isn't it possible that it was our intervention in the first place that changed things up around here?

Skipper: Go a little deeper there, Private. What are you getting at?

Private: Maybe our regular zookeeper is gone because of us. We did beat him up after all.

Skipper: We did what was necessary to accomplish our mission, ..he was collateral damage.

Private: But he may not have understood that. What if he left Skipper, ….or worse?

Skipper: It's never going to happen, …if that does proves to be the case then we'll just have to persuade him to come back. (Rico Drops his bat and regurgitates a set of brass knuckles.) More subtle Rico, …we can do subtle. (Rico nods and re-ingests the two weapons and the regurgitates a chain saw.)

Kitsune: (writes a note and then posts it on Skippers beak) You guys do subtle about as well as a freight train coming through the H.Q. in the middle of the night. (She regurgitates her sword and quickly thrusts it under Skippers crotch. Then she writes again.) That's how you do subtle.

Skipper: (voice slightly squeaky.) I see you're point. (Kitsune withdraws and puts the blade away.)

Marlene: (Smirks) She's good… (Pause) So how will you guys be able to do that, …like you said the fences are all wired. I found out myself first hand. (shows her paws with burn marks.) I was hungry for popcorn. (Rico cocks his head as he looks at Marlene feeding her pups prompting Kitsune to smack him upside the head and then write a note posting it in his beak.)

Kitsune: (writes) Stop staring at her boobs, Rico! There will plenty of time to play later. (after Rico reads the note Kitsune playfully turns his head aside with her flipper.)

Skipper: Not to worry, Marlene. These storm drains lead outside of the zoo, …we should be able to get to where we need to go once we're outside of the walls.

Private: Won't we need to avoid some of the animals that live down there? The last we checked the rat king wasn't very fond of us.

Skipper: Duly noted, Private. We'll have to travel topside once we're outside the zoo.

Rico: (grunts) What about the zookeeper?

Skipper: There's nothing to be done at this moment, …we'll just have to cross with that bridge when we come to it.

Private: I hope it's not a draw bridge, ..they're much more difficult to cross. Especially when they're open.

Skipper: Right then, let's have a chat with as many of the zoo animals as we can. Once we find out for sure what's going on then we can take action to get things back to normal. Kowalski and I will take the…..(Cut off by Marlene.)

Marlene: Actually Skipper, ….I could really use your help since you're already here. Besides, …you shouldn't be traveling through dingy pipes with those bandages. The last thing you need is for your injuries to get infected.

Kowalski: (impressed) Marlene, …I never knew you had an interest in medical knowledge.

Marlene: Eh, …I try to pay attention whenever I see the vet. That way I at least have an idea what he's poking around for.

Kowalski: I see. (turns to Skipper) So how do we conduct our search then?

Skipper: (thinks for a moment) Kowalski take the north side, Private the east, Rico the west, and Kitsune you take the south. Just be gentle on the Lemurs, …they can be extremely annoying. Besides, they don't know you well enough to know that you don't have a problem with killing people yet. (Kitsune Scowls and writes a note.)

Kitsune: (writes) Despite the past, ….I am not a homicidal maniac!

Skipper: We'll try to remember that, …in the mean time meet back here as soon as you've finished your recon. Move out people! (The others head back into the storm grate and disappear from sight.) So …..what was it that you needed help with, Marlene?

Marlene: (smirks) Nothing, …I've pretty much got it handled here. I just figured you might want some time with the kids, ….and I thought you could use a rest. (Marlene gets up from feeding the pups despite their protests and gets Skipper a fish.) Just a little thank you for everything you did earlier.

Skipper: No thanks necessary. So, ….have you thought of names for them yet?

Marlene: Officially, ..no. Unofficially they're names are Hey You, …Mine, and Stop Touching Me.

Skipper: Well at least the names are functional. It's been almost a month now, Marlene. I'd think you'd have real names for them by now.

Marlene: I just can't seem to think of suitable names for them.

Skipper: What we're you're parents names?

Marlene: Mom and dad, …that's what the zookeepers always called them so that's what they called themselves.

Skipper: I guess humans don't have much of an imagination. (sighs) Well that's not going to fly, …what about naming them after spices.

Marlene: Some how I don't think naming my pups Cumin, Bay Leaves, and Oregano is going to work out.

Skipper: (Picks up one of Marlene's pups.) Hey little otter, what do you think of the name Cinnamon?

Pup: It's nice Mr. Skipper, …but I'm a boy.

Skipper: Oh, …sorry. I guess at your age the voices are all the same pitch. Short of actually turning you guys over for inspection, Are any of you girls? (The first and third pups point to the middle one.) Otter in the middle, …I guess I can see where this is headed. (Puts the one pup down and picks up the female.) What do you think little lady? (The pup shakes her head no)

Girl pup: Sugar and Spice and everything nice is most definitely not me, sir.

Skipper: They speak pretty darn well for pups, don't they,

Marlene: (pretends to admire her finger nails.) What can I say, …they have an excellent teacher. (One of her pups approaches her and begins to plead to be picked up. After a moment Marlene accommodates and the pup leaps into her paws.)

Girl pup: (tugs on Skippers flipper.) Sir, the most current inel suggests that you are going to be our step daddy.

Skipper: Where did you hear that?

Girl pup: We've been conducting covert recon operations, sir.

Skipper: (Glances at Marlene in confusion.) I didn't teach them any of that, …I swear!

Marlene: I know, …I guess it's true that babies can hear things while still on the inside. It's not, …..directly your fault Skipper. (Skipper offers a questioning glance and after a moment Marlene gestures the go ahead.)

Skipper: Your intel is correct little lady, …my services to your family have indeed been requested.

Girl pup: (Salutes) It's an honor to have you onboard, sir.

Skipper: (Returns salute) It's an honor to serve, …..as you were soldier.

Girl pup: I have a request sir.

Skipper: Go ahead…..

Girl pup: I would like my name to be Yoshi

Skipper: Great mackerel, ….where did you come up with a name like that?

Girl pup: Ms. Kitsune said it was the name of the one she calls sensei. Yoshinatzu Tekagi, …. But that's a bit of a mouthful. The name of Yoshi seems quite pretty to me, sir. (Skipper glances at Marlene who seems to shrug with indifference.)

Skipper: You didn't like Kitsune's name?

Girl pup: I looked it up, sir. A Kitsune is a Japanese spirit that kills men by stealing their life energy during intimate contact. Often changing form between animal and human. (pause) That's just not me, sir.

Marlene: Although it seems quite suiting to her. I wonder if this sensei guy named her with a bit of foreboding.

Skipper: Or maybe he accidentally jinxed her with that name.

Marlene: Like I said….. (Skipper stares at Marlene with confusion before shaking his head in dismissal.)

Skipper: Alright, so be it then. Welcome to the world, Yoshi! (The others are heard returning in the background)

Private: Bad news Skipper, …it looks like this new zookeeper has been around since we first left. Our regular guy hasn't been heard from since then, the other animals are extremely upset about it. Everybody's freedoms have been completely cut off by this new guy. There's no extra ANYTHING!

Skipper: So where did our guy go?

Kowalski: Um, …if memory serves I believe we beat him up and sent him to the hospital. Anything after that would be pure speculation. It's possible we may have created this catastrophe ourselves.

Skipper: How so?

Kowalski: By assaulting the man we may have driven him to go awol.

Skipper: Are you suggesting that the man may not come back?

Kowalski: I'm afraid so, Skipper. (pause) I blame myself.

Private: Actually, ..if anybody's to blame it would be Rico. He's the one who actually beat the zookeeper up. (Rico looks defensive.)

Marlene: Hey, …we're all to blame here. So let's just figure out how to fix this before my kids discover that they live in a prison.

Skipper: The otter's got the right frame of mind boys, …I need options Kowalski!

Kowalski: We could try to convince to the new zookeeper to see things our way. Although it may involve the use of less than honorable methods. (Rico regurgitates a taser gun and begins to laugh sadistically as electricity arcs between the contacts.)

Skipper: No good, …..it's methods like that that made our guy leave. (Kitsune writes a note and then hands it to Kowalski.)

Kowalski: Diabolical, ….could that actually work?

Skipper: Could what work? Out with it man, …we haven't got all day!

Kowalski: Kitsune suggests that we actually find our zookeeper and try to talk to him. Maybe even apologize.

Skipper: No good, ….none of us speaks human.

Marlene: I've been working on it a little bit, …I sounds pretty horrible but you can make the words out. (Her words go unnoticed.)

Kowalski: But Kitsune can write, …she could serve as our interpreter. (Skipper glances at Kitsune who bows in acknowledgement.)

Skipper: That may just be our best option, ..you've got the job Kitsune.

Private: Won't we need to find out where the man lives through?

Skipper: That's where a little good old fashioned recon comes into play.

Private: What about the zookeeper, he doesn't look the other way like our guy did. (The scene fades out and comes back inside the zoo's main office. The zookeeper is seen lying hogtied on the floor having been stripped of all clothes. His mouth and eyes have been covered with duct tape and Kitsune has posted a note on his forehead reading "I am into bondage and my guy friend got carried away, …please excuse me.")

Kowalski: (As he works on the computer searching through the zoo's personnel files.) Skipper, remind me never to get on that girls bad side. (Kitsune writes a note and hands it to Kowalski)

Kitsune: (writes) You should see what I'm capable of when I like you. (She looks at Rico and flutters her eyebrows in suggestion.) Duct tape has all kinds of applications.

Kowalski: (shakes his head) I think I'm going to suffer nightmares tonight just knowing that she said that.

Skipper: Suck it up Kowalski, …we're commandos. Nothing is supposed to get to us.

Kowalski: I'm trying Skipper but I may need help shaking these feelings. (Skipper slaps him.) Much better, thanks.

Skipper: Whatever it takes to keep your mind on the job.

Kowalski: (Locates a file on the computer.) Interesting!

Private: Did you find what we're looking for?

Kowalski: Not quite, …I found the animal requisition forms. We could arrange for female penguins of our own to be shipped here, …no more loneliness.

Rico: (chuckles and then grunts his words) Erin got under his feathers.

Kowalski: I'm fine, …females are just an inconvenience. It will pass before you know it. (Kitsune crosses her flippers in insult.) But just the same maybe I can get Erin transferred here. (Starts to fill out the form.)

Skipper: Focus on the mission at hand, Kowalski. We've got a problem to fix! (Kowalski finishes and hits submit before going back to his search.)

Kowalski: I've got it, Skipper. Our zookeeper lives fifteen blocks from the zoo, …once we're clear of the zoo walls we can hitch a ride on the back of a bus or taxi and be there in no time at all.

Skipper: Excellent! Move out people, ….let's see how this all plays out.

Private: Skipper, …are we just going to leave the person tied up on the floor?

Skipper: Not to worry, Private. Kitsune, ….add some more duct tape just to make sure he's comfortable. (Kitsune regurgitates three roles of grey duct tape and the zookeeper is seen wide eyed in the background as she turns to approach him.)

Chapter 15 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 15

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens up curbside outside of the zoo. It is about nine o'clock at night and the penguins are seen hiding in the bushes just outside of the gates. There is minimal traffic on the streets at this time of night but there is still the occasional car, bus, or taxi. )

Skipper: Well, …that was certainly easier than it was last time.

Kowalski: Undoubtedly, …but I must point out that the reason for the ease of our egress this time was due to the fact that we didn't set fire to anything and we didn't take the time to beat up any zoo employees.

Private: That always makes things easier doesn't it. (Rico nods with enthusiasm.) So what's the plan Skipper?

Skipper: I was just about to ask Kowalski the very same thing, Private. (turns to Kowalski.) Like the young Private said, Kowalski. Let's have those options! (Kowalski stands there in deep thought for a moment and then begins to crunch some numbers on his abacus before standing there in thought again.) Well, …let's have it!

Kowalski: I'm still working on it, Skipper. You'll have to give me a minute or two.

Skipper: Biscuits and gravy! It's never taken you anywhere near this long to come with options before. What gives man?

Kowalski: The problem isn't coming up with the options Skipper, ….I've got plenty of them for you. The problem is our transportation, ….to get where we want to go we're going to need a taxi or bus. Both of them cost money and our cash reserves are uncertain at this moment because Rico's been spending on his girlfriend and he won't show me what we have left. (Kitsune looks insulted and whips out her notepad.)

Kitsune: (writes) Rico only bought me dinner the one time, …that could not have depleted your reserves. (Rico looks away and begins to whistle.) What…?

Skipper: Let's see it Rico, ….what have we got left? (Rico reluctantly coughs up he remaining funds.) Thirty dollars?

Rico: (grunts) Wait for it…. (He hacks a few more times and then spews some change into Skippers flipper)

Skipper: And eighty four cents, …well doesn't that just make us rich. (Pause) We started out with two hundred and only spent on our cab to the airport. How much could you possibly have spent for diner on this girl?

Rico: (grunts) Not that much. (Smiles weakly)

Private: So where could it all have gone?

Kowalski: He spent it somehow, …that's where it all went. No doubt on his new girlfriend! Females, …they're all about the money these days. If you've got no money to flaunt then you'll be a single bird for the rest…. (Kowalski gags heavily as the blade of a sword is thrust against his throat.)

Kitsune: (hands Kowalski a note.) You're rant is wearing thin very fast, ….Rico has spent nothing more on me and you insult my honor by implying that I'm so two dimensional. (Rico reaches out and takes the note from Kowalski, reads it, and then gently grabs the blade and pulls it away from Kowalski's throat.)

Rico: (looks Kitsune in the eyes and grunts his words.) The part about me is true, …I did spend the money. (He looks at Skipper.) I'm sorry.

Skipper: (sighs) Love can make anybody lose their head for a while, ….It's forgiven. Just tell us what you spent on.

Rico: (Grunts) It's supposed to be a surprise.

Skipper: For the risk of impairing this mission it had better be a darned good one.

Rico: I…. (Gags as Kitsune puts the blade to his throat.)

Kitsune: (writes) So now YOU think I'm shallow? (Rico shakes his head no.)

Private: Rico, ….if you care that strongly why don't you just ask her to marry you? (Kitsune drops her blade and backs away a few feet with a look of panic in her eyes. In an instant she turns to bolt away but collides with Marlene and her family.)

Marlene: Hey guys, …did I hear that somebody's getting married? I thought only humans go through that.

Kowalski: Marlene, …where did you come from?

Marlene: I wanted to come with, … but I don't have anybody I trust to baby sit so I brought the whole family. (Looks about.) I was part of this whole thing too, you know. You guys did what you did to help me.

Skipper: But you've got a family now, …we can't put them at risk.

Marlene: We're just going to apologize to the zookeeper, right? What risk is there?

Skipper: That's what Manfried and Johnson said when they thought that they had extinguished the fuse on that stick of dynamite. There were parts of them everywhere.

Pups: COOL!

Marlene: (scolding) NO, it's not. You know as many times that you brought those guys up in conversation, I'd always wondered how they actually bought it. (Kitsune starts to withdraw again so Marlene grabs her flipper.) Hey Skipper, …can you watch the kids for a minute? (doesn't wait for a reply.) Thanks! (Marlene walks about ten feet away with Kitsune.) SO, …..what seems to be such a big problem that the great samurai is actually afraid?

Kitsune: (writes) I fear nothing!

Marlene: Right, ..that's why you freaked and tried to run away when somebody suggested forming a family.

Kitsune: (Writes) I wasn't trying to run away, …I was going to check our flank to make sure all was clear.

Marlene: You must not lie very often because you're terrible at it. (Kitsune gives her an angry stare.) What, …you're going to kill me? Okay, …but you'll be the one responsible for my kids. If you can't handle somebody wanting to be with you then good luck with my little guys. (Kitsune looks away for a moment.) Look, …did Rico actually ask? (Kitsune shakes her head no.) Then what are you freaking out about? (Kitsune looks slightly relieved as they begin to walk back to the group.) By the way, …if Rico eventually does ask then I call dibs on maid of honor.

Kitsune: (writes) What's a maid of honor?

(The scene fades out and comes back outside of a building as a bus passes by. The entire group of animals jumps off the back bumper of the bus in series with most of them landing on their feet with the grace of a gymnast. Marlene and her two male pups are another story as they tumble up against the curb.)

Skipper: You pick things up pretty quickly, Yoshi.

Yoshi: I learned from the best, sir.

Skipper: I guess we'll have to work on your brothers over there. (Points to Marlene and her boys as they rub aching parts of their anatomy.) Come on people, let's get a move on. The night isn't getting any younger and our zookeeper is in one of the apartments of this building.

Kowalski: Um, ….actually Skipper it's the building across the street. We jumped off on the wrong side of the avenue.

Marlene: (holds up her paws.) Hey, don't look at me. We were all following you guys, remember?

Skipper: Make a note Kowalski, …we need to run sense of direction drills when we get home.

Kowalski: (whips out a notepad.) Consider it noted, Skipper. (The groups proceeds to cross the street occasionally dodging an oncoming car. Once across they spy a doorman standing just outside of the door to the building. )

Private: Um Skipper, …I think we may have a problem.

Rico: Uh huh.

Skipper: Yea, yea, …I see the one human all by his lonesome. (All of the animals stand there staring at the doorman who stares right back uncertain of what he should do. After a moment he fumbles about for his cell phone to call animal control.)

Kitsune: (writes) I think he wants to play it the hard way. I've got this…..

Skipper: (After reading the note he grabs her flipper.) Zero Casualties, ….we need to keep this mission as covert as possible. (Kitsune sighs and puts her sword away before belly sliding over to the door man and rapidly climbing up the inside of his pant leg, up though the mans shirt, and emerging partially from the mans collar next to his head sending buttons scattering across the sidewalk as a result. The Doorman turns his head as much as possible to stare in fear at this animal that has invaded his personal space. Kitsune opens her mouth and leans toward the man as if she's going to bite his head off causing the man to whimper uncontrollably as he thinks he's about to be mauled. Instead of biting, .. Kitsune simply licks the man's cheek slowly and as she does so the man rolls his eyes up and falls to the floor with Kitsune leaping out just in time to land on her feet.)

Kitsune: (writes) Zero casualties as ordered, …and done with taste. (She walks back over to the man and wipes her beak with his pant leg. Skipper and Kowalski exchange disgusted glances while Rico elbows Private gently in the ribs.)

Rico: That's my girl!

Private: Apparently so.

Skipper: Time is short people, …I need a volunteer to hit that blue button on the wall and get this door open. (All of the pups raise their paws in earnest.) Alright, …the three of you make a go of it. I want to see coordination people, …go, go! (Yoshi immediately takes charge.)

Yoshi: You heard our dad, …move it! Older brother stand against the wall, …younger brother stand on his shoulders, ….I'll take top side. (They carry out the instructions like a circus act and a moment later Yoshi hit's the blue handicap button causing the door to swing open.)

Skipper: Great job kids, …let's move people! (The entire group heads through the door before it swings shut again and once inside as skipper walks past, Kowalski makes a comment.)

Kowalski: Did they just call you dad…..? (Skipper pretends not to hear and leads the group to the elevator. Once inside they are surprised when the door is stopped from closing by a wrinkly arm that is thrust between the doors causing them to reopen. Once open a little old lady gets in and stands next to them with indifference while she pushes one of the buttons.)

Private: Um, …Skipper?

Skipper: I see her Kowalski, …nobody make a move. (The elderly lady turns in their direction and adjusts her coke bottle glasses.)

Lady: My, ….it's quite late for you kids to be out and about isn't it? Tomorrow's a school day you know. (The penguins exchange glances at each other several times uncertain of what to do next.) You know it's quite disrespectful not to acknowledge your elders, …in my day a person in my position would have taken a rod to your rear ends.

Kowalski: I believe it to be to our advantage to avoid a confrontation with this old bag, Skipper. We need to find a way to respond.

Skipper: I'm listening, what have you got for me.

Kowalski: I recall Marlene saying that she'd been learning how to say things in human.

Marlene: Badly, …don't forget that I said it comes out badly. Nature didn't really design me to speak their language.

Skipper: (Oblivious.) Really, …I don't remember that? Let's hear it, Marlene.

Marlene: It's a few words, ..it's not like I'm conversational or anything. Not to mention I sound horrible, …I'm pretty sure I mentioned that a few times already. (In the background the old woman begins to tap her cane on the elevator floor.)

Rico: (grunts) Old bag's getting antsy.

Skipper: I'll take whatever you've got, Marlene. Let's hear it.

Marlene: (sighs deeply.) Alright, ….hopefully I won't have to repeat myself. (She takes several deep breaths and gives it a try. The voice is very high pitched and squeaky.) "Nice day."

Old lady: (chuckles) You must have just turned a teenager young lady, …your voice is changing. Have no fear, …that will come to an end before you know it and soon enough you'll be thinking about boys. (The elevator dings and the doors swing open.) This is my floor, …I'll see you again in the halls deary. (The woman gets out and the doors close. Rico quickly hit's the button so the elevator will continue on it's way.)

Kitsune: (writes) That was impressive, …you could actually make out the words.

Marlene: Really, …how about you Skipper? What did you think?

Skipper: (faux unimpressed.) Not bad, …it needs work though to be useful in these situations.

Private: It was better than any of us could have done, anyway. How did you learn to speak their language?

Marlene: I can't really, …it's just a few words. And it was really hard, …like I said before. Nature didn't design me to speak their language. (The elevator dings again and the doors swing open.)

Skipper: Our stop people, …we've got a job to do! (The group piles off of the elevator and begins to work their way down the hall despite the occasional person moving up against the wall to stay clear of them.)

Kowalski: Pardon my insubordination Skipper, …but I thought that this mission was supposed to be covert. We appear to be quite noticeable like this.

Skipper: I've always wanted to be able to freak people out just for the fun of it. Besides, they're tenants. The cops have probably learned to ignore their quirky little phone calls.

Private: So, ….you're using the ignorance of the authorities to our advantage?

Kowalski: Presumed ignorance, …we'll know soon enough if animal control shows up to rain on our parade.

Skipper: Fear not Kowalski, …we'll be out of here before you know it. (Pause) But just in case, …You brought that grapple gun of yours right Kitsune? (She nods) If necessary we'll escape by rooftop. (Pause.) By the way, ..what room number are we looking for?

Kowalski: Number twenty three A. We're at number twenty, so it should just be few more doors.

Skipper: Excellent! (Once in front of the door the pups do their little circus act and try to turn the knob only to find the door locked.) Fishcakes, ..these humans must be even more paranoid than I am.

Marlene: I didn't think that was possible, Skipper. (Kitsune snickers a very hoarse laugh in the background causing everybody to turn and stare at her.) What on earth was that?

Kitsune: (writes) Sorry.

Marlene: I thought you couldn't speak.

Kitsune: (Writes) I can't, ….that's about the most you'll ever hear out of me.

Marlene: Can you try, …even if it sounds like that?

Kitsune: (rolls her eyes and makes an equally horse attempt.) "I'll try…" (She's forced to stop due to a fit of coughing.)

Marlene: Never mind, …I was just curious. Sorry I asked. (Kitsune makes a no problem gesture with her flipper.) So what do we do now, Skipper? (Rico regurgitates a brick of C-4 in response.)

Skipper: No good, Rico. That will bring the authorities to this door without question. (Pause) Kowalski, …think you can pick he lock? (Kowalski stares at it for a moment.)

Kowalski: Hmm, …a Magnalock 20/20 with titanium tumblers.

Skipper: Should I take that as a no go?

Kowalski: (laughs) What could ever give you that idea, …I was just admiring the construction. I'll need to get up there. (The penguins leap on shoulders to build a ladder to the door knob with Kowalski getting on top.) You know, Skipper. Having a fifth team member is coming in quite handy.

Skipper: Just pick the lock, Kowalski. We'll pat her on the back for her contributions later. (Kowalski pulls out a few paper clips and begins to work on the lock. After a few minutes the door opens an inch and the animals sneak in hugging the wall and moving behind the furniture.) Kowalski, …any sign of the target?

Kowalski: (pulls out his binoculars and scans the room.) Affirmative Skipper, …target is twenty feet away lying on the couch. There appears to be a large plaster cast on one of his legs, …also I should point out that the humming coming from the next room suggests that he is not alone.

Skipper: Fish sticks, …that complicates matters. We'll need to neutralize the other human before we can approach the target. Is he awake?

KowalskiL Unknown, …I can't see his eyes. However his posture seems to suggest that he may at least be semi conscious.

Skipper: We'll have to risk it. Kitsune, …you and Rico go take care of the other human. Remember, …zero casualties. (The two of them belly slide away without so much as a note.)

(The scene changes to the bathroom down the hall where Alice is primping herself in the mirror and adjusting her clothing in preparation to go out. She continues to hum to herself an unrecognizable tune when she hears something enter the bathroom. She looks about but see's nothing. A moment later she gets the feeling that she's being watched and looks about some more.)

Alice: Is that you, Steve? You know if you wanted to get freaky all of a sudden you could have said something before I actually got dressed. (Looks about and listens.) Steve? (a black feather slowly drifts downward in front of Alice's face.) What the…? (She looks up and See's Kitsune clinging to a light fixture on the ceiling. A moment later Kitsune gives it a kick causing the glass lens to come free and descend on Alice's horrified face seconds before Alice hit's the floor unconscious.)

(The scene changes back to the living room of the apartment as Kitsune and Rico rejoin the group.)

Rico: (grunts) It's done.

Kitsune: (writes) She'll have a headache when she wakes up but she'll live. (Points to the man on the couch) Is this the guy?

Skipper: This is the guy. Private, …begin wake up procedures! (Private jumps up onto the couch and begins to use his tail feathers to tickle the man's nose until he sneezes and wakes up.) Score one for the Private! ( The zookeeper sits up rubbing his eyes. Once done he looks at his feet in fatigue to notice that there are penguin feet all around him. He looks up slowly to see all of the animals and then stares at them for about five minutes.)

Steve: (groans) Let me guess, …you came to finish me off? (Looks at Kitsune and Marlene's pups.) You came with reinforcements this time. (Sighs and rubs his eyes before briefly pointing to Marlene.) Nice pups. (Looks at Kitsune.) You must be the new one I've heard about. (Sighs again.) Alright, …hurry up and finish me off. (Kitsune looks at Skipper in inquiry only to have Skipper shake his head.) How did you guys avoid Alice?

Kitsune: (writes and shows the note to Steve.) We put her to sleep.

Steve: You can write, ….I'd heard that about you. (Kitsune looks at him in curiosity.) So what brings you all here at this time of night if you're not here to finish what you started? (Kitsune begins to write notes translating for the other animals.)

Skipper: You've been gone from the zoo, ….everybody is unhappy because of it. The guy who took your place has sabotaged all of our freedoms. (Steve bursts out laughing.)

Steve: You guys send me to the hospital and put me on disability and then to top it off you expect things to be just hunky dory when you get back from your little excursion? (Looks at the penguins puzzled expressions.) Oh yea, ….I know where you guys went. I know all about your little ruse and the shenanigans you guys got into while in Philly. (Opens a drawer and pulls a file out and then drops it on the floor at the penguins feet.) I read Syron's report to Antarctic command. (The penguins beaks drop) Oh give me a break, …every zoo that has a penguin contingent has an overnight zookeeper that works for the command. How else would you be able to do what you do for so long with out being noticed. My only sin was giving you guys that extra few inches to run away with. I had to play along with Syron's B.S story and pretend I sent you on a covert op to investigate unconfirmed intel on Dr. Blowhole. (The penguins exchange glances before speaking again.)

Skipper: (forcefully.) Who do you report to?

Steve: Who I report to is beyond your clearance level but I can tell you that Antarctic command reports to the NSA. (National Security Agency) That's about as far as I can go on that without being shot. (pause) That's what I get for putting in six years of black ops with the marine corps. I get to put up with you guys. (Kitsune leaps up onto Steve's lap and puts her sword to his throat.)

Kitsune: (very raspy) You're a spy!

Steve: The Emperor penguin named Kitsune, …..Syron may have known all about you but Command has never heard of you. (Kitsune's angry expression melts and she backs off slightly.) I had to contact her by shortwave and then contact Japan. Mr. Takagi was overjoyed to hear about you. (Kitsune thrusts her sword back against his throat in a rage with tears pouring from her eyes and a small amount of saliva dripping from her beak.) That's about what Syron said you'd do. (Pause) You hate him that much, huh? (Kitusne looks about for her writing instruments and then writes frantically.)

Kitsune: (writes) He betrayed me and left me for dead!

Steve: (sighs) Well then you won't have to hate him for much longer. (Private speaks and then has to prompt Kitsune multiple times for a translation.)

Private: What exactly does that mean?

Steve: Mr. Takagi is dying, ….lung cancer I think. (Kitsune flipper begins to shake until she drops the sword to the floor and then plops onto her rump while still on Steve's lap.) Despite how you feel he made a dying mans request that I'm honor bound to keep. (Steve picks Kitsune up and holds her to his shoulder like a small child and begins to sing a song in Japanese that he had been requested to memorize. The other animals look on dumbstruck. After several moments the song stops but Kitsune remains on the shoulder) I think she might be there a while. (Kitsune hearing this backs off and resumes translating.)

Kitsune: (writes with tears still in her eyes.) I came to do a job, I will take my service issues up with Syron later. (She continues to write translations for the other animals.)

Marlene: What was that song?

Steve: I have no idea, I don't speak Japanese. I was just asked to memorize it. (Turns to Kitsune.) You may hate his guts, Kitsune. However it's clear as day that he still loves you.

Skipper: (Decides to change the subject.) Right, …um okay. Back to business, …we'd like to get things back to normal at the zoo. Will you come quietly?

Steve: You've got to be kidding me, …I've been waiting to hand in my resignation because of you guys. (Marlene steps forward and takes a few deep breaths and speaks her best human in that high pitched squeaky voice.)

Marlene: "We're …sorry."

Steve: Okay, ….I'm officially impressed. That was cool, …how long have you been working on that? (Marlene shrugs.) Alice has been telling me what's been going on at the zoo, …frankly I find it all funny. You've never known how good you had it until you burnt the bridge behind you. (Sighs) So you want me back, …what's it worth to you? (The animals look at each other in confusion.)

Skipper: This isn't a negotiation, …we need you to come along quietly or else!

Steve: Really, what are you going to do to me this time? Whatever it is it will only make me resign even faster and then you guys will be stuck with another operative permanently.

Skipper: This isn't going to fly, ….I need options Kowalski!

Kowalski: (jots something down on paper.) I'm sorry Skipper, ..any use of force will only make matters worse. It looks like we'll have to make a deal.

Skipper: Go a little deeper, …what do you mean by deal?

Private: I think he means we need to make amends somehow, Skipper.

Skipper: I know what he means, …I just like for him to spell It out once in a while. It strokes his ego a bit.

Private: Ah, …I see.

Skipper: Alright zookeeper, …what do you want? (Steve reaches behind the couch and pulls put a nine iron.)

Steve: Ideally, …payback sounds good. (Begins tapping the iron in his palm.)

Skipper: Kitsune, ….we could use your intimidation skills about now. (Kitsune doesn't respond after translating. She just sits there and stares at the paper.)

Kowalski: She appears to be in a psychological funk,, Skipper. She may be neutralized for the time being. (Kitsune picks up her head and then throws a star at the floor near Kowalski's foot and then writes.)

Kitsune: I'm upset, …not comatose. Just make a deal, …let him name Marlene's pups or something. (the note is shown to Marlene who after a moment of thought, gestures for one pup. The offer is then presented to Steve.)

Steve: You haven't named all of those guys yet? ( The sound of a ceramic vase tipping over followed by the sound of water spilling on the floor is heard in the background. Everybody turns to see one of the boy pups lapping the water off the floor.) I guess I have better things to be mad at, …and I seriously doubt I'm ever going to see my money again. In addition though you guys owe me a few favors from time to time. I like Chinese food too you know.

Skipper: (looks about at the others before responding.) We'll take that deal.

Steve: Very well, …apologies accepted. And I've got a name for that little trouble maker already. (Looks over at the pup still lapping at the water.) Hey pup, ..come here. (the pup bounds from table to chair over to the couch.) Do you like mythology? (The pup stares at him.) You're name is Loki.

Kowalski: The Norse deity of mischief, ….how interesting.

Steve: Well it wasn't about to be Thor. (Pause) So with that done, ….I assume you stashed Alice somewhere. (Looks at Kitsune) Syron told me you have a thing for duct tape, …you didn't did you? (The scene fades out.)

Chapter 16 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from it's creation and posting.

Paternity Pursuit

Chapter 16

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens up as much as three weeks after the last chapter, it is early evening as can be told by the last remnants of the ball of fusion inferno that is the sun dipping below the horizon resulting in that rare dim green flash. It is a beautiful site as some of the last daytime zoo employees stop to watch the sun set before passing through the closing gates to leave until the next day. Once those people have left it is not long before conversation amongst the animals can be heard. The scene at first focuses on the lemur habitat as King Julian has charged Mort with continuously attacking the electric fence until it runs out of power.)

Julian: (As Mort's fur becomes singed a little more with each attack.) Keep it up, Mort. The fence cannot be having an endless supply of power! The Sky spirits have told me in an in your mind vision type thingy that we shall all be free from our prison soon enough.

Morrise: The sky spirits told you that, huh?

Mort: (As he stumbles about with a few strands of fur on fire from his last attack.) I smell like smoke! (Giggles a little)

Julian: Get back to attacking that fence before it regains some of it's power and we will be back on square one. Which is actually a bit metaphorical because there really are no squares.

Morrise: Um,…. your highness? The power for the fence comes through underground wires from the city. It's not going to run out of power any time soon, …and I think Mort is starting to suffer brain damage from all the shocking.

Julian: Really? How can you tell?

Morrise: He's starting to make sense when he talks. (Mort stumbles back from the fence yet again.)

Mort: I'm starting to think this might be dangerous. (giggles a little)

Morrise: (Gestures toward Mort.) See what I mean?

(The scene changes to the penguin habitat. The entire group is standing about on top of the concrete island in the center of their pond. A moment later Marlene pops through the entrance way of their H.Q.)

Marlene: Hey guys, …I thought the zookeeper was supposed to be coming back but the fences are all still on.

Kowalski: (Impressed) Marlene, …how did you get into our H.Q?

Skipper: Hey, …that's normally my line!

Marlene: Um, …I got in through the storm drain. The grate is in the back of your cave, remember?

Kowalski: (Looks depressed that he didn't remember.) Oh, right.

Private: Marlene, …where are your pups?

Marlene: Playing in Kowalski's room.

Kowalski: Are you crazy? There's all kinds of dangerous scientific equipment in there. If they touch the wrong thing they could end up being sucked into a parallel dimension.

Rico: Kaboom!

Kowalski: Right, ….or they could just blow us all to Japan. (Kitsune picks her head up with interest.)

Skipper: Right then. Kowalski, …get down there and see to it. I don't want those pups being blown any farther than the far side of the zoo.

Marlene: (Annoyed) Skipper…?

Skipper: Alright fine, …no farther than the popcorn stand. (Marlene scoffs and turns away as she folds her arms.) See to it, Kowalski. (Before Kowalski can act there is an explosion in the lair and several objects are blown out of the H.Q entrance into the air.) What in the name of halibut was that?

Rico: (Pinches his beak and begins to wave the other flipper back and forth in front of his face.) P. U.

Kowalski: Based on the foul odor I would say that they got into my new super explosive bean fuel. I'd been working on a way to increase their gastronomical propulsion capabilities incase we ever had to race the lemurs for pinks again. (Pause) What, …more power means more speed.

Marlene: Yea,…provided you don't explode your bowels first. (Looks about.) Speaking of which, …where are my kids?

Skipper: Not to worry, Marlene. That explosion was nowhere near powerful enough to have killed them, ….or sent them into orbit. (Marlene scowls at him.) Oh right, …I'm supposed to be a concerned dad. (Sighs) Right then, …Kowalski give me a report!

Kowalski: (Whips out an abacus as well as other antiquated equipment.) Based on my calculations, Skipper. The pups were blown into the air approximately two hundred and fifty feet and using the constant of gravity in my calculations, …..carry the two, …..they should be descending on our position right about, …..(The increasing sound of laughter is heard coming from above.) NOW! (The penguins spread out and catch the pups as they land one after the other.)

Loki: (laughing) AGAIN! (The other pups high five each other.)

Skipper: No can do little guys. (turns to face them.) Loki, ….I can see you're living up to your name. From this point Kowalski's lab and Kitsune's quarters are off limits. I don't want to see you guys getting hurt. (A loud groan of protest is heard from the pups as they leap off of the island into the penguins pond.)

Marlene: I will give the zookeeper this, …he hit the nail on the head when he named the youngest boy.

Private: Have you given any thoughts to what you might name the oldest boy? Maybe something that compliments his personality?

Marlene: I'm not so sure, ..so far his personality seems to consist of imitating Kitsune and reading. Somehow I don't think the name "Samurai Jack" ® will suit him very well.

Private: He can read, …..already?

Marlene: Like I said, …he's been imitating Kitsune and he appears to be a quick study. (Kitsune hands her a note.)

Kitsune: The reading is not though imitation, ….I've been instructing.

Kowalski: How are you teaching him to sound out the words?

Kitsune: (writes) It's complicated, …but effective.

Skipper: Well, …..it appears you've got yourself a potential pup genius Marlene.

Marlene: (pulls Skipper close) WE'VE got ourselves a pup genius, Skipper!

Kowalski: I've been meaning to ask about that, …..

Marlene: I know where you're going Kowalski and you can relax, …we're not breaking the rules of nature. Skipper is simply serving as a male role model for the pups. (Pauses and runs her paws along Skippers chest feathers.) Although I'll admit I've thought about bending them once in a while.

Kowalski: Ah, ….I probably shouldn't have asked then. (Clasps his flippers about his head and begins pacing in circles) Images, …I've got to get the images out of my head before the nightmares come! (Squeezes a little harder) Oh god,… the images come with sound! (Jogs off into the H.Q. voice fading as he goes.) A drill! I'll bet I can get them out with a drill!

Private: Oh dear, …do you think Kowalski will be alright?

Kitsune: (Writes) Probably not. (pause) Dibs on his equipment! (The sounds of a drill and a shrill scream come from inside the H.Q.)

Marlene: Um, …you guys might want to go check on him.

Skipper: (rolls his eyes) I suppose somebody should. (Long pause) Rico, ..go stop Kowalski before he lets his brains out to play. It's too great of a security risk if they wander off. (Rico belly slides into the H.Q. and shortly after the metallic clack of a metal cane can be heard approaching the habitat.) Good lord, …what is that noise?

Marlene: Ooh, ….I'll check it out Skipper. (She climbs onto his shoulders to get a better look around.) It's our zookeeper, …he back. He's using some kind of metal walking stick to get around. (As Marlene jumps down Steve approaches the railing of the habitat, reaches down, and opens a control box in the sidewalk to shut down the electric fence. After that he awkwardly climbs over the railing into the pen, picks up a wooden plank hidden in the surrounding bushes and hobbles over to the island.) Wow, …he's coming to visit us! (Once Steve reaches the animals he sits down on the concrete.)

Private: (begins to drool) Is that fish I smell in the bucket? (The zookeeper reaches in and tosses Private one.)

Steve: (Removes a backpack from his shoulder and opens it handing several pads of paper and a box of pencils to Kitsune, then proceeds to distribute the fish.) Eat up guys, …I don't want to talk to you on an empty stomach. (The animals begin to eat.) So Kitsune, …I understand you removed the otter at the Philadelphia zoo from the breeding program. (Kitsune stops to swallow her fish and then nods.)

Marlene: (nervous) You didn't kill him right? You promised.

Kitsune: (writes) On my honor, …I did not kill him. I only used the computer in the vet's office to remove him from the program. (She smiles as the scene flashes to the operating room in the Philly zoo's veterinary office, present time. On a table is a sedated otter that is currently having his groin shaved to prepare for surgery.)

Vet assistant: Doctor, …hadn't this animal been selected for the breeding program?

Vet: (looks over at a computer monitor on a nearby table.) He had been, ….but I guess something didn't work out so well if the administration changed their minds and decided to have him neutered. (Shakes his head.) What can tell you, …I just work here. (Continues prepping the otter for the procedure.. As the scene flashes back to New York.)

Marlene: So what are you smiling about, Kitsune?

Kitsune: (straightens up and writes.) Nothing important. (Pause) So that's what you brought yourself in here to tell us?

Steve: Not quite. (He pulls a small box out of the backpack.) This came for you Kitsune, …from Japan. (pulls a piece of paper out of the pack and hands it to Kowalski as Rico is bringing him back.)

Kowalski: I'm better now, ….Rico beat some sense into me.

Steve: This is for you, …Kowalski. It came over the fax machine about twenty minutes ago.

Skipper: Somebody sent Kowalski a fax? (pause) What's it say Kowalski?

Kowalski: (studies the paper at different angles for a significant amount of time.) Oh nothing important, ….it's just personal stuff. (Kitsune has already begun writing notes to translate any conversation to the zookeeper.)

Steve: Risqué` is more like it. (Skipper scowls and snatches the paper in order to look at it.)

Skipper: No secrets from your commanding officer, Kowalski. (Begins to look at the paper.) What the deuce is this….?

Steve: (after translation) THAT, ….is a photo copy of a penguins butt. Sounds like Kowalski's got a girlfriend.

Kowalski: (snatches the page back) That's Erin and she intended this just for ME. Thanks for the embarrassment, Skipper.

Skipper: Erin sent you penguin porn? Kowalski there are kids around here now, …you can't have stuff like that lying about.

Kowalski: (begins walking away into the H.Q. muttering to himself.) No privacy around here whatsoever….. (Kitsune shakes her head and writes a note to Rico.)

Kitsune: (writes) Don't ask me to do anything like that.

Rico: (disappointed) Um, ….okay.

Steve: Um, …I guess he wanted to go be by himself with that. (pause) Right then, ….I have something else for you Kitsune. (Hands her a package. Once opened by her the package is found to contain a number of photos of Kitsune with Mr. Takagi ranging from when she first hatched to right before his wife had died.)

Marlene: (looking over Kitsune's shoulder) Oh my god, ..it that YOU? You were such a cute hatchling…. (Kitsune suddenly becomes self conscious and hides the photos away as best as possible.)

Kitsune: (writes) We were very close, …were. (She turns away from the others and starts to walk away.)

Steve: You need to read the letter before you do anything else, Kitsune. (She stops and returns to where she had put the box down. The picks up a folded piece of paper that was at the bottom.)

Letter: "My dearest Kitsune, ….I was overjoyed to learn of you from Steve, It's been many years since we'd seen each other and I know the circumstances under which we parted were most difficult. Which is why I was deeply saddened to learn that you had been holding a terrible grudge against me that was impacting those around you. I make no excuses as I know that during the days before you left my own anguish left you in yours. I released you to the seas because I had gained enough strength after my wife's passing to see what my neglect was doing to you. You should never have been made to suffer for my loss and I pray that you will never suffer in the same way that I did, however please know that I released you because I saw that I could no longer care for you and had no wish for you to suffer further. I felt at that time that you would fare far better returning to your native land, …..my judgment could not have been more clouded as having been raised in my care you knew nothing of your native land nor how to survive on your own. I learned recently of your misfortune resulting from my judgment and can now understand why it is that you are so angry with me. For what it's worth, …never at any time did I ever wish harm upon you. My only wish was for you to be free and happy, ….to dwell with your own kind and start a family. You were always the closest thing I ever had to a child, …I always loved you as such, …and I always have and forever shall see you as a member of my family. I pray that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and in that forgiveness you will continue our family by starting one of your own, passing down what you have learned and who you became during all of the good times that we had together. When I am gone from this earth, I ask only that you remember all of those happy times that we shared together and use them to create new ones of your own. Farewell Kitsune,

With Love,

Sensei

(Kitsune bowed her head in respect and allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.)

Marlene: Wow, ….what did the letter say?

Steve: (After Kitsune composes herself enough to translate.) I have no idea, ….it was in Japanese. (makes a brief grimace.) I um, …..wish I could say that the letter was the last of the news I have for you, Kitsune. (She raises her head enough to look at him) That package was sent about a week ago, ….he must have known that he didn't have much time left. (Long pause) I called overseas a little while ago to see if there was anything else to learn about you. I spoke to Mr. Takagi's sister in law to learn that Mr. Takagi had passed away some time this morning. I'm sorry, Kitsune. (Kitsune bows her head once again and allows the tears to flow.) I um, …..you know if you want to talk or something. Well, …..the guys here will tell you how to find me. (He gets up and makes his way across the plank and out of the habitat to continue with his duties.)

Skipper: (after a very long period of silence broken intermittently by the sounds of the pups playing in the pond.) I uh, …..I think I can speak for everybody when I say please accept our condolences for your loss. We all at least have a vague idea of what he means, …or once meant to you.

Marlene: (writes) I no longer have a home, ….I have no family…

Kowalski: Kitsune that's complete and total nonsense. You have us!

Kitsune: ( writes) It's just another place to live, …it's not home.

Skipper: Home is what you make it, little lady. (Kitsune glances at him with a scowl.) Sorry.

Marlene: I think what Skipper is trying to say is that home is where your family is. Your human is gone, …but you have us.

Kitsune: (writes) Is this to be my consolation…? My sensei, …my teacher, …the one who took the time to bring me into the world and care for me, …is gone. (pause) I never had the chance to say goodbye, …or I'm sorry,… for not understanding that he never meant to put me through anything other than a good life. I hated him, ….for long. (Pause) Yet he never truly deserved it. (Bows her head) I have no honor…..

Private: You've got tons of honor, Kitsune. We wouldn't have taken you in any other way.

Marlene: And you've got family, ….Rico loves you. You've got my family too, …I'll need a babysitter from time to time. (pause) You can't tell me that the kids don't love to roughhouse with you. (Pause) You even named one of the little twirps after your human, …that's an honorable thing right?

Kowalski: I think what we're all trying to say is, …this is your home now. We come with it, ….for better or worse because that's what family's do.

Private: I think that was the most un scientific thing you've ever said, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Not true, …it's all part of the nuclear family principal. (draws up a diagram and begins to explain in the background even though no one is paying attention.)

Marlene: As for the "your own family" thing, ….well that's up to you. Just think of babysitting for me as field experience.

Kitsune: (writes) It will take time for this place to grow on me. (Rico leans in close and wipes her tears with a flipper) No taste testing, Rico.

Rico: (grunts) Salty tears. Hard to believe they come from such a sweet person. (Grabs his throat in pain.)

Kitsune: (wipes her own tears) I'll do my best to fit in.

Skipper: Excellent, …just as long as you don't kill anybody you'll do just fine.

Marlene: (as the others look away and whistle) Wow, …is it the bad timing awards already?

Skipper: What…?

Marlene: We were all trying to cheer her up and then you go and say something totally insensitive like that.

Skipper: Insensitive, …I'm the Skipper of sensitive. Who are you judging?

Marlene: Oh right…(Fades to the background and focus on Rico and Kitsune)

Kitsune: (Writes) I think they're officially a couple now.

Rico: Huh?

Kitsune: (writes) Every relationship is christened with the first fight.

Rico: Do we have to…?

Kitsune: (wipes a few more tears away and then writes.) We already have, ….I almost killed you. Remember?

Rico: (grunts) You weren't mad at me. You were just in a rage.

Kitsune: (shrugs and then writes) It sill counts.

Rico: (Shrugs) So, …where do we go from here?

Kitsune: (writes) Patience,…. I still have lots of issues. Although I may be able to get past some of them with your help.

Rico: (Grunts) Really?

Kitsune: (Writes) It takes two to tango, Rico. There's that and I have terrible taste in nest pebbles, ….I could use a second opinion. (pause) Just be patient with me, …and help me to get through this. I'll likely need a strong shoulder to lean on from time to time. (Marlene and Skipper are still bickering in the background. Emphasis shifts back to them.)

Skipper: And if you think…

Rico: (grunts loudly) SHUTUP! (Pause) Go get a room or something! (everybody stops to stare at him) What…?

Private: Perhaps the conversation could turn to something more pleasant? What about naming the last pup?

Marlene: I think you may be a bit to late there, Private.

Private: I don't understand.

Marlene: He went and chose his own name. (Kowalski's bill drops)

Kowalski: But, …I had a bunch of options for his to choose from. He said I could pick a name for him! I had the perfect logical name for him! He's such a smart and talented little otter, …I was going to call him DOS! (Awkward pause) What, …it stands for Disk Operating System. Every new team needs a nerd to crunch all of the numbers, …it was perfect for him. (Begins to sob into his flippers.) I've been denied access to his very soul!

Marlene: (turns to Skipper) Uh, ….is he going to be alright?

Skipper: He's a soldier first, …he'll get over it. (beat) So what did the little guy go with, ….inquiring minds want to know?

Marlene: Well, …I do have you guys to blame for this.

Rico: (grunts) Excuse me…?

Marlene: You've been letting him watch your T.V. and now he's a fan of some show called the A-team ®. The leader on this show is some guy who always has his mind going to come up with off the wall plans in win in combat while helping people. Long story short, …he wants to be called Hannibal.

Kitsune: (writes) You know there was a bad Hannibal as well, ….that guy liked to eat his own kind.

Marlene: Oh great, …thanks for telling me. I'm going to be paranoid that my son wants to be a cannibal now. Thanks for that, Kitsune.

Kitsune: (writes) I had to cheer myself up somehow, …I just lost somebody close to me over here.

Skipper: (Sighs as he looks about) What a mission this turned out to be, …we left to find your pups a dad and we came back one huge dysfunctional zoo family.

Marlene: Really, …and how does Alice fit into all of this?

Skipper: She's like the aunt who only shows up when you don't want her around and sticks her nose into everything.

Marlene: And the night guy?

Skipper: I'm not sure yet, …I think he may be the adopted misfit. But let's never mind that, ….just enjoy our great big nuclear family while we wait for the next mission. (He straightens himself up) Heads up people! (Rico, Kitsune, Kowalski, and Private all turn their attention to Skipper) The electric fence is down and I've got my freak on for Recon! Let's see what's new around this place since we got back.

Kowalski: Wait for it…

Skipper: Move out people, ….GO…GO! (The penguins vault themselves over the fence and belly slide out of sight while Marlene stays behind and watches her pups frolic in the penguins pond. The lamp posts come alive one by one in the background at the last bits of the amber sky fade away for the night and the rest of the animals in the zoo discover their freedom to move about had returned.)

The End

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
